Johnathan Ogami
by Vidmaster
Summary: Johnathan Ogami is an orphan saiyan child whose life has been filled with misery and death. All caused by pokemon. He is ignored by the people that live around him. However, his life changes when he finds a massive number of pokemon unconscious.
1. Introduction

Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me bitches  
PS. Oh yeah i made some alterations to the saiyan race in order to fit the pokemon style as well.

There are things in this world you are told to believe as well as things that you are told not to believe. Some are true and some are lies. But at the end of the day what do you believe? A lot of people will probably tell you that there are no such things as demons. Do you believe that? A lot people say that there is only one Mew, Ho-oh, Groudon, Arceus etc. Do you believe that too? If you do then guess what buddy? You've been lied to. By the society, school, hell even your parents. Hey but it's not their fault. They are just telling the same lies that they were told when they were young. How could they know the truth?

What if I were to tell you that there is more than one Mew in this world, matter of fact there are over thousands of them, possibly millions. But not just Mew the other 34 legendaries exists in high numbers as well. The reason why you don't see them like the other wild pokémon is because they use their supernatural powers to conceal and keep themselves on low surveillance. Some humans get lucky and see one of them, but that's usually the last time they do. Why do you think they hide from us? That's one question we will have to come back to.

They probably tell you that ever since the beginning of time man and pokémon have lived in peace and harmony. This was scanned to give a high reading on the bullshit meter. If humans and pokémon are supposed to live in peace than how come whenever you enter the grass, pokémon are quick to attack or run away from you. You'll probably say due to the fact that they are wild. But what are the chances that every single pokémon in the grass is wild. What if there was a possibility that they attack us due to feelings of anger and hatred towards humankind, or run away because they know what we are capable of. Maybe that's why the legendaries hide from us. Power and greed are the most common sins that humankind is known to abuse and commit. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. You also have to remember that we make them battle each other out of fun and glory. Some may enjoy it, while others hate it. But you also need to realize that some trainers have the tendency to release pokémon due to the facts that they are too weak, prove to be untamable, or due to feelings of dislike towards the pokémon. This tends to enforce their thoughts of hatred towards humans or leave emotional scars towards humans on pokémon. For all you know the same pokémon that attack or run away from you may have belonged to a trainer not too long ago.

Now I'm going to tell you something that you, your family, your friends, and everybody else that you know don't know……the truth. Let's start 5,000 years from the present. In this time humans have enslaved pokémon. They made them do everything. From working in the fields, and transportation to cooking, cleaning, etc. Any pokémon who disobeyed a human was severely punished, sometimes even put to death. Arceus or should I say the Arceuses and other Legendaries were very displeased. Oh who am I kidding? They were pretty fucking pissed. This lasted a couple more years (approximately 50 years) until the legendary pokémon wouldn't stand for it anymore and waged full-scale war on the human world. Pokémon started to form rebel groups all around the world in their attempts to suppress the supreme rulers known as humans. And with this a new era has begun….Humans vs. Pokémon. And so the great apocalyptic war began.

Thousands….no…million and millions of lives were lost both humans and pokémon. Humans had their guns, tanks, planes and other weapons while the pokémon had their supernatural powers and legendaries. Believe it or not the war lasted over 1000 years. The war was so destructive that even the planet was taking its toll from it. But that wasn't the main problem that the Earth was facing.

There was this alien race known as the Saiyans. They were universally known as the planet destroyers. They looked similar to humans. They had a significant height difference ranging from 6.5-10 feet tall (adult). They were also known to live for thousands of years. But the main difference between them and humans was that they had tails similar…….no…exactly like Pokémon. And they had this ability to turn into the pokémon that their tails matched with to multiply there power levels tenfold (ex. A Saiyan with a mightyena tail could turn into a mightyena for 10 times power). These Saiyans were ordered from other superior alien races to destroy planets to make way for other planets, space station, even amusement parks. Well unfortunately Earth was next in line for destruction. Hopefully not for a fucking amusement park at least.

The Saiyans invaded the Earth during the final battleground between the humans and the pokémon in their war. They came in just when it seemed that the pokémon were going win. The humans' weapons were useless against the Saiyans. However the normal and legendary pokémon were able to hold there own against the saiyans and more. Matters of fact even with the power boost it seemed the pokémon were still stronger than the saiyans. But Saiyans overrun them by numbers and forced both humans and pokémon were forced to surrender.

The superior races saw the fights on Earth and were interested about the beings. Can you guess what happens next? You're right. Slavery. Alien Races all around the galaxy started taking residence on the planet and buying humans and pokémon slaves. Some pokémon and humans ran away and hid underground from the saiyans and other aliens. This lasted another 1000 years until a miracle happened.

Saiyans are known to evaluate their children on strength at the ages of 2-4. They were a very cruel race. The strong were kept alive while the weak were executed in order to "preserve the power of their race". One couple's 2-year old son, a slow learner was evaluated and was judged to be weak and executed. They loved their child so much and they couldn't bear to see their son die. So instead of sending him in for execution, they hid him in the forest. They were later arrested and executed for treason.

A pokémon couple was walking through the woods one day and found the infant saiyan boy who had the knowledge of only one word, his name, "Goku". 15 years later Goku and his pokémon brother were walking through the forest when they were attacked by saiyan officials who were trying to enslave them. Goku's brother was killed during the fight causing Goku to unlock the saiyan's hidden powers. It is told in legend that the saiyans had remarkable powers. There hair would turn golden and eyes turn green but most importantly their power levels would be 50 times more powerful. The transformation is unleashed due to feelings of anger, sadness, or through very intense training. In Goku case anger. And with this a legend was born, Goku the super saiyan. And with this power Goku easily defeated the other saiyans. Goku later used this power to deliver the humans and pokémon from slavery. He converted his saiyan race to his side and overpowered the Superior races hold on them.

In the end, the saiyans were able to run the other races off of the planet Earth. But the majority of saiyans were killed during the process. And the defeated alien races destroyed the saiyans home planet out of fear and anger towards the saiyans newfound power, seriously endangering the saiyans numbers. And so the surviving saiyans remained on the planet earth. A truce between all three races was made and they started to live peacefully. The government hid the truth in order to prevent confusion and to keep people from thinking its wrong to capture pokémon and shit. However many still sought for planet Earth in order to destroy it and the remaining saiyans. They even resorted to reviving and summoning beings from the demon realm. Many years later they finally succeeded in killing Goku and with that they tried to eliminate his whole family tree. Only one descendant of Goku's family was able to survive, not to the knowledge of the other races. Goku's granddaughter had a son. She secretly placed him in an orphanage and erased everything about his existence except his name, Johnathan Ogami. He is the last descendant and this is his story.


	2. A Suicidal Mind

Pokemon © Nintendo  
This is the start and first story for the series "A Saiyan's Story" and the name of the story is Johnathan Ogami. I'm gonna abbreviate it as J.O.

An eleven year-old boy is seen running through the woods. He has black hair, light brown skin, was wearing a white shirt with long black pants. As he runs he hears this echo in his ears. It is a loud whisper that repeated these words over and over again.

"I'm gonna get you."

He trips over a branch and scrapes his arm along the forest ground containing nothing but decaying leaves and twigs. Scrapes form on the boy's arm with blood coming out of them. He whines a little bit as he touches his wounds.

"Your fucking arm is not the only thing you gotta worry about, you little shit."

He immediately gets up and starts running again. The forest was never-ending. Everything in the forest seemed dead. There were no signs of life anywhere. Correction. The only sign of life seemed to be him and that demented whisper in his head.

"You got that right you little cocksucker. But soon you'll be like the rest of these woods now turn and smile for the camera."

He turns around and sees a black shadow rapidly advancing towards him. Its eyes were shining a light jade green. Its fangs glistened bright silver in the moonlight. It let loose a blood- curdling growl that would have made Michael Myers shit himself.

"Cheese, bitch," The shadow immediately started laughing after making the comment.

He turns back around and does the only thing he can do. Run faster. And that he does. He continues running until he reaches a lake. He comes towards the lake and immediately freezes. Everything was black. The lake in front of him showed nothing but darkness. And at the pinnacle of that darkness was the black shadow which was supposed to be behind him.

"What's wrong little buddy, aren't you happy to see me."

The moonlight shone over the demon and revealed an absol. The absol was standing on its hind legs. It was approximately 9 feet tall. Its silver fur gleaming in the moonlight. It had big purple blades poking out of the elbows and hind legs. The huge scythe on his head was almost as big as he was. The tip of the scythe had a jagged edge and there were grooves right before the tips of the jagged edge. The grooves were thin but easily seen due to the fact that the scythe was huge and the moonlight shone right threw them. His smile was bright silver but his most memorable feature was the light green eyes that could see through anything. Eyes that would gaze at your chest and poison your heart. Eyes that could make a psychologist gouge his eyes out and commit suicide. Eyes that seemed to be staring right through the little boy's soul. Promising only death.

"Why'd you run away I thought we could be friends, I mean I know going on killing sprees is a little bit bad but there's nothing wrong with blood. Hell, you're standing in some right now."

The boy immediately looked down at his sneakers. They were flooded in blood. The only thing he could see was the tongue of his sneakers. He closed his eyes and began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Aaahhh shut the fuck up. No one likes a little bitch who keeps crying all the time," scarcely said the absol.

The voice was a lot closer than the last time. The little boy opened his eyes and looked up. The demon absol was about 2 feet in front of him. The absol stretched out its arm, placed it at the little boy's neck and began to choke and slowly lift up the little boy.

"If you weren't such a little bitch I would have killed you quickly. But now I think I wanna hear you scream some more," said the absol while smiling.

He took one of his claws and pressed it against the little boy's left cheek. He started to press in harder and it began to penetrate the skin. Blood began to drip out. The boy was so scared he started to piss himself. This caused the absol to groan.

"You fuckin' pussy, I can't believe you pissed yourself."

He took his claw, brought it back, and gave the boy a hard slap in the face.

"You know what, I think I should cut off your dick to start things off. Whoops did I say dick, I meant wee-wee."

Regardless of the fact that the thing the absol just now said was horrifying. An idea snapped in his head. He brought back his right leg and threw it forward the hardest he could between the absol's legs and straight up his balls. The absol let go of the boy and addressed both of his paws between his legs.

"Urrff," the absol grunted.

The boy took this as his chance and ran away but was stopped when a certain paw fell on his shoulder, pulled him back, and tossed him back first into a tree.

"You little shit."

The absol then jumped into the air, charged a razor wind, aimed for the boys face and unleashed it. Upon contact it went straight through the boys head and the tree behind him. He saw nothing but red.

An older variation of the boy woke up and jumped out of his bed. His body, his pajamas, and bed were all drenched in sweat and piss. He goes into his bedroom's bathroom and rinses his face off with water from the bathroom sink. He turns around and grabs a towel off of the rack behind him. He dries his face off and then suddenly begins to look in the mirror. His skin is light brown. He has spiky black hair on the top and sides of his head while the hair on the back of his head was flattened. He had black eyes and he was 6'1". This 14 year-old teenager was a living resemblance of the 11 year-old boy in the dream. Except for one thing. The fourteen year-old boy had a wide scar descending from the right temple of his skull to his left cheek. Another difference is that the little boy died in the dream. He didn't. He was the Johnathan Ogami of the present. He goes back into his bedroom and checks the clock. 6:01. School starts at 9:00.

The schools around Hoenn revolve around pokemon. It is important for everyone even if you are not going to become a pokemon trainer that you are able to deal with situations involving pokémon. The name of the school Johnathan goes to is called The Ikibo High School. This is located on Ikibo Island. This island is the largest island located south of Slateport City's beach. With an area of 856 sq. miles and 1/5 of the island covered in forests and beaches its makes a beautiful place to have a vacation. Ikibo Island contains three cities Paros, Criteria and Ikibo. Ikibo being the largest while Paros was the smallest. Nearly smothered in hotels and beach resorts (78 Hotels, 49 Beach resorts), tourism is the main thing holding up this island's economy. Even though there is a massive number of hotels and resorts there is still enough room for houses, neighborhoods, apartment buildings, banks, hospitals, community centers, and……schools.

Johnathan went to Ikibo High School even though he didn't need to. When he was ten years old he took an I.Q. test and test results came back 160. Now he has an I.Q, of 218.7 and is a fast reader. He used to live in an orphanage. Until he was able to prove he could live on his own. At the age of 13 he found an abandoned mansion at the edge of Ikibo City. He looked up the property and discovered it wasn't being owned by anyone so he decided to check it out. It was a massive building that had area spanning over 5,000 feet in area (including back and front yard). It was over 50 years old and was a two-story building. Everything creaked the moment you walked, touched, or even breathed on it. It was surprising that no one kicked this piece of shit down already. It contained a total of 78 rooms. 50 bedrooms, 15 living rooms, and 13 other rooms to do whatever the hell you wanted with them. It used to be one of those fraternity colleges that went bankrupt. It was left alone due to superstitions of it being haunted by devils. That didn't stop Johnathan. He lived and seen his own share of demons. If he saw one he would probably say bring it on. Since no one owned the house he was legally allowed to take it (laws pretty much suck around that area). But the house was in need of some reconstruction and he needed money. He started to look for jobs. First he applied to be a mailman. But his appearance was known to scare the customers. So he was fired. He then tried working as a bag boy at a supermarket. But just like last time. The scar on his face was scaring customer's so once again he was fired. He was soon starting to get tired of being hired and fired on the same day. That was until he started working at the "Tonberry International Restaurant". Johnathan was a fanatic for cooking so it would have been natural for his first job to be working in a restaurant. He helped out with the cooking in the orphanage and borrowed a lot of cookbooks from the library as well. He wasn't applying to be a cook though. They wouldn't let him. He would need written proof of experience in the field. He would need a large amount of proof. So he applied to be a waiter. He was 5'10" then so he could pass off to be older than he was. The restaurant may have been a famous five-star establishment but these days as long as you don't have a criminal record it's a-okay. At first he was receiving barely enough money for the reconstruction and he calculated at this rate he would need to work for 4 years just to be able to finish the inside of the house. Four days after he was employed, He was on his lunch break and he happened to walk inside the kitchen by accident. One of the employees had mistaken him for one of the chefs and ordered him to put on the uniform in the back. At first he was going to say he wasn't really supposed to be here, but then he thought about it and went along with it. He made 8 appetizers (4 orders of Coconut

Shrimp, 3 orders of Southern Style Buffalo Wings, and an order of Tonberry Double Tomato Bruschetta) and 6 entrees (2 orders of Tonberry Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, 1 order of Zucchini Herb Casserole, and 3 orders of Gourmet Mushroom Risotto) until they found out he was actually just a waiter. This caught the head chef's surprise and attention. They asked how he was able to put together those dishes. He replied by saying he went on their websites, read the recipes and watched the chefs (whenever he got a chance) making the recipes. For this stunt and due to the praises that the patrons gave to the waiters, he was automatically elected assistant chef. With this he was making 12,000 a month. That was a 144,000 year salary, but still he needed more.

There was an ad in the newspaper from the Megacell Computer Company hosting a contest for homemade computers. The 1st prize winnings were 10,000. Not only did he enter this contest. He sent in a supercomputer equivalent to ½ the power of an Apple supercluster. He won the contest and was personally asked to become one of their computer engineers. Unfortunately he was underage (which is surprising that he can't work at that age, but yet he was able to own a house. Laws are **REALLY** fucked up.) but the computer company still wanted him so they decided to keep their relationship on the "down low". They would send him "assignments" every week along with the materials for him to make things, ranging from computer chips and programs to hard drives and actual computers. They decided to help him with the reconstruction of the mansion in return. And with this, his mansion was finished in about six months. After that they started sending in one check of 18,000 a month, 216,000 a year. He could keep both jobs since he didn't have to leave the house for the computer engineering. This made his year salary a total of 360,000. So know he's not only out of the orphanage, he's living lavita loca. Hell they were even happy to get rid of him. He was scaring the kids and keeping away the potential parents. Besides no one was going to adopt him anyway due to the incidents that happened with him in the orphanage.

The only reason he goes to school is because of one fact. He is lonely. The town considers him a "demon child" due to events which took place at the orphanage and the people who adopted him who are now dead. And with that nobody wants to adopt the "demon child". But everybody wants to kick his ass. He's constantly bullied by kids like Ted Jackson. Sure he's a saiyan. He can fight back. Probably would kick his ass and anybody else was stepped up to him. But he was your rare kind of saiyan. He used to be a fighter but now, he was peaceful. He had only one friend and his name was Speedy Derickson. Sure there are the butlers and the maids, but they try to avoid conversation with him as much as possible. There only there for the job and the pay. Speedy was the only friend he had.

He takes a bath, brushes his teeth and his hair, puts on his clothes, his watch and goes outside his room and down the stairs.

"Good morning, sir," said a voice behind him.

He turns around and sees Bernard, his butler. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie. His skin was dark tan. He had brown eyes and had his hair (black) was gelled back. They were also the same height. He was from India and obviously spoke with an Indian Accent.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour, sir. We weren't expecting you to wake up so early."

"I didn't expect it either," said Johnathan.

"Are you going for a walk, sir?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"It's the only reason that I can comprehend that you would get up and walk out your room in formal wear at 6:30 in the morning, sir."

"Oh……right. Well I'll probably be back in time."

"May you have a good walk, sir."

"Thank you," Johnathan replied as he walked towards the front door. He then stops before going outside and turns back around,

"You know you don't have to call me sir. Plain Johnathan is good with me.'

"That would be in violation of my job protocol, sir."

"Job protocol?"

"The rules we butlers abide by, sir."

"Ain't I the employer?"

"Yes sir, you are."

"Don't I make the rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well than here's one for you. From now on don't you be calling me sir. Matter of fact I should be calling you sir. You older than me."

"But, sir I mu--."

"No no no no, don't call me sir again. You got me sounding like a freakin' army sergeant. We are both calling each other by our first names now, end of story."

"I'm afraid tis' will be a hard task for me to do, sir"

"During your entire training at that butler school you've been told to say sir to the asshole you attend to no matter what he does. Well this asshole is telling you not to," said Johnathan as he opens up the front door. "I'll be back,"

"I'm sure you will, sir" replied Bernard loudly.

"Stop flippin' callin' me sir!" yelled back Johnathan.

"Ordering me to violate my job protocol. Such an arrogant young boy. And who the hell he thinks he is with that "I'll be back". As if he's fucking Arnold Schwarzenegger. Next thing you know he'll be telling his girlfriend. "Cum with me if you want to live", fucking punk."

Johnathan started walking towards the beach area to the west side of his house. This is also the direction to the bus stop where he takes the bus and his friend Speedy's house. The beach is named Fatima Beach. There is cliff on the eastside of the beach where a woman named Fatima to whom they name the beach after used it hang out. She was grieving the death of her family who all died by a disease that she wished she wasn't immune to. One day she couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide by jumping off the cliff. Her body parts were torn apart at the bottom of the cliff by jagged rocks. This was now Johnathan's "happy place". He tried to jump off of this cliff many times before but something always seems to be holding him back. He walks to the edge of the cliff and looks down. A normal person would have had his pulse and mind racing. But not Johnathan. His pulse was as steady as it was when he left his house 20 minutes ago. He was feeling the same emotions that Fatima was feeling. Every night he has nightmares of seeing his family die over and over again. It's almost as if it's a scary movie that his mind bought from the video store, gave five stars and decided to watch it every night. He lifts his foot and puts it over the edge. This is it. Time to say goodbye to the movies. Say goodbye to pissing your bed at 6:00 in the morning. Say goodbye to hearing the screams of your loved ones echo throughout your head to remind you of the pain they went through.

This is i--.

"Hey John, whatcha' doin'."

He turns around and sees his best friend. His skin was white and eyes were hazel brown. He had spiky brown hair and he was 5'11". He wore a blue T-shirt which said in white bold letters "**Fcuk you and your pokemon**" and navy blue baggy ¾ pants. He sort of looked like Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Except for the fact he had a pretty squeaky voice.

"Where do you be getting these T-shirts?" asked Johnathan.

"Muthafucka I told you, I make these bitches," replied Speedy.

"Yo mama actually allows you to walk out the house like this."

"She ain't seen me yet."

"Figures, because I know you ain't going to school like that."

"Whateva man, I can wear whateva tha fuck I want dude. That's how I roll." He turns around and then turns back towards Johnathan, "Hey yo, John I got something I wanna show you."

"What is it?" asked Johnathan.

"Promise me that you won't freak out when I show you."

"Yeah yeah, whateva."

"John I'm serious."

"Alright"

Speedy puts his hands in his back pocket and pulls out something that resembles a tiny ball. He pressed something and the ball enlarged to reveal itself to be a pokeball. He opens it and a tyranitar comes out. It was 6'5" and had dark green skin and a purple underbelly. It didn't look like it was an adult yet. After being released, it let out a mighty roar.

"So what do you think huh?" said Speedy while smirking.

Johnathan looked at Speedy, then at the Tyranitar, then back at Speedy.

"How the fuck did you get him?" Johnathan asked plainly.

"I defeated him in battle."

He looked up and down the body of the tyranitar who crossed his arms and gave his trainer a pissed off look.

"Bullshit, how'd you get him?"

"Have you no faith in my ability."

"Speedy this guys power level is three times over yours, be real, how'd you get him."

"I defeated him with my impressive skills and wondero--"

"Hey Tyranitar guy, how did this guy beat you?"

The tyranitar just stared at Johnathan at first and then began to shrug and look the other way as if he was unsure.

"And then WHAM. I axed kicked him into the ground. He didn't even see me comin'," continued Speedy, "But it was only natural that a perfect being such as I would be able to single handedly be--."

"YOU KICKED ME IN MY FUCKING NUTS, YOU IGNORANT CUNT!" interrupted the angry tyranitar. He stood glaring at Speedy with pure fury and a vein bursting on top of his forehead.

"I knew something was up," Johnathan said as he walked towards the raging dinosaur. "So how did he really beat you?"

The tyranitar turned around and gawked at Johnathan,"You understood me."

"Crystal clear."

Saiyans had another special ability that humans didn't. They were able to talk to pokemon.

The tyranitar paused and stared at him and then finally said, "Are you a saiyan?"

"Yeah."

"I should have known."

"Why's that?"

"You're power levels much higher than this freak's. I don't know why anyone would waste their time with this prick."

"Come on, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He kicked me in my nuts, and then ran like a lil' bitch. Then while I was in pursuit to kill, He tripped and then pushed my down a river. And you know that does not go well with my types. They were rocks at the riverbank which I crashed into. It did some damage since my body armor was weakened by the water. Then he came over to me in my weakened state and hit me with three what did he call it? Blast cannons, well whateva and that was it."

"Mmhmm."

Speedy looked back and forth between his newly acquired tyranitar and his best friend confused. Unlike Johnathan, all he heard were grunts and growls (sometimes directed towards him) from the tyranitar.

"What's he saying?"

"Well, for one thing he ain't happy with the way you fought that battle. You kicked him in his nuts."

"Hey you said that I should put some strategy in my fighting style if I wanna have a better chance of winning my matches at that dojo."

"Yeah, even though I meant matches against other human beings, but in his nuts?"

"Look, I can't go super saiyan and deal with power levels stronger than mine like you can, alright."

"There something called training pussy," replied the tyranitar.

"What did he say," asked Speedy. Johnathan started to translate.

"Oh, big words coming from you. I've seen tyranitar's with 20 times your power level."

"I just became one fucktard."

"I just became one fucktard," said Speedy mockingly, "excuses excuses and all you got is a filthy mouth."

"And all you got are pathetic fighting skills."

"Kicked yo ass with 'em though."

"I'd like to see you do it again."

"Man I'll shove my foot so far up ya ass, my socks will come out ya mouth."

"Bitch I'll punch you so hard you'll be shittin' ya teeth out of your ass"

They approached each other and pressed heads against one another, both growling.

"Okay, you guys really need to get along if you wanna be trainer and pokemon," said Johnathan.

"I don't want him to be my trainer," said the tyranitar, breaking contact with Speedy and looking at Johnathan. Johnathan translated for Speedy.

"You ain't got a choice bub. As long as I have this," said Speedy as

he raised the tyranitar's pokeball.

"Fuck you."

"First things first both of ya'll need to stop," interrupted Johnathan, "second thing is I remember you saying that all this tyranitar has is a filthy mouth. Dawg every morning you tell me hey muthafucka, what's good. Matter of fact you said muthafucka 179 times yesterday. I counted."

"Uuhhhhhhh," stammered Speedy.

"And last but no--, hold up," Johnathan says as he looks towards the tyranitar, "I cannot say tyranitar over and over again it's weird, what is ya name"

The tyranitar stared at Johnathan for a couple of seconds and then said, "It's Jeremy."

"Speedy this guy's name is Jeremy. Jeremy this asshole's name is Speedy. Good. Now that you both are acquainted and the time is……..7:15, if you excuse me I gotta go eat me some breakfast,"

"Hey let me come with you?" asked Speedy.

"Ain't yo mama goin' to cook you breakfast."

"Ppssshhh my father is going to clean the table whether I am there or not. Once I get home everything's going to be finished anyways so it doesn't really matter."

"You trying to tell me yo mama is up right now and cooking,"

"No, she is finished right now. Come on man you know my family drink, eat, and breathe coffee. If you chopped up coffee beans, placed it in a sheet of paper and rolled it up. We would smoke that shit all night long. We would be on that Folgers's high."

"Heh," chuckled Jeremy

"Hey he laughed. That's ya'll first act of friendship." said Johnathan.

"Don't count on it. I still hate his fuc--."

"Okay we're going to my house, no more arguing."

"What was he sayin'?" asked Speedy.

"No more arguing. We're going to my house," Johnathan said as he walked away.

"Hey wait up," Speedy yelled while running after Johnathan.

"Fuckin' cunt," said Jeremy.

After breakfast and more of Speedy and Jeremy tongue lashing each other. They went to Speedy's house and caught the bus to school. Speedy and Johnathan were in the same class but weren't the same age. They were both in the eleventh grade. Johnathan was 14 going on 15 while Speedy was 16 going on 17. Johnathan was picked on a lot because of his brains and the fact he already had a career going. The kids thought the only reason he comes to school to brag and show how much better he is than them. So pretty much the only friend he has at the school attended by 1,536 students is Speedy.

"Okay class, the control scheme for the world government belongs to two groups of people," said Mrs. Chelsea, the social studies teacher, "Can anyone tell me who they are?"

One male raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Carlson."

"The political leaders and the pokemon leaders," said the male.

"And what powers do they contain? Ahh Ms. Sanders," said Mrs. Chelsea.

"Legislative, executive and judiciary," the girl answered.

"Good. Now, what are the functions that the political leaders carry out?"

"To lie, cheat, and steal," said Speedy.

The class began to laugh.

"That's enough from you Mr. Derickson." Said Mrs. Chelsea as she looked to the left of Speedy and sees Johnathan sleeping, "Mr. Ogami."

Johnathan began to stir.

"Mr. Ogami."

A boy balled up a piece of paper and stood up. That boy was Johnathan's natural torturer. He was Ted Jackson. Ted was not you're your average smart guy, but he still made good enough grades to pass. He took joy in beating people who were smarter than him (and he could get away with it too because his parents are rich. And his father owns the school) and found his own personal satisfaction in kicking the shit out of Johnathan. From placing him head first in toilet and flushing, being tied in nothing but his underwear to the school statue, to the good old shove him in the locker routine. There was nothing in the books that he didn't do to Johnathan. Hell, he even let's Speedy have some too. He was a 6'5" giant, with baby blue eyes and had dirty blonde hair. He wore your average football jock jacket with the Ikibo's High School Arcanine's insignia on it. Only god knows what he has in store for him after school today. He threw the paper ball he had in his hand at Johnathan who (the moment it made contact with him) jumped up with a start. "Wake up, bitch."

"Jackson!" Mrs. Chelsea exclaimed.

"What. I was just waking him up."

"That type of behavior and language is inappropriate."

"Sleeping in class isn't either." He said as he sat back down.

Mrs. Chelsea rolled her eyes and addressed her attention back to Johnathan. "The question was what functions the political leaders carry out."

"Ceremonial duties, formations of policy, to administer rulings and decisions on society, judgment of law offenders…," replied Johnathan.

"Cheating you on your taxes, stealing your property, taking your money and screwing it up your ass," continued Speedy.

"Mr. Derickson one more joke out of you and it's outside time. Thank you, Johnathan. Now Mr. Jackson, would you please tell me what the functions of the pokemon leaders are."

"Fuck should I known,"

The class began to say, "Ooohhhhhhhh."

"Jackson!"

"Oh come on, even you should know this. International Security, dumbass." Said Speedy

Jackson jumped out of his seat and looked towards Speedy, "Say that to my face."

"I'll say it to yo mama."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" screeched Mrs. Chelsea. "GO OUTSIDE, NOW! I'll speak with you when class is over." The bell rang. "Guess I'll be speaking to you now. Class is dismissed. Test on the federal legal system tomorrow."

"Hey what she told you after class," said Johnathan while heading towards the gymnasium.

"Some shit about proper etiquette I wasn't listening," answered Speedy.

"You really need too."

They walked into the stadium and sat down alongside the other students. Professor Rupert walked into the middle of the field. He was a tall man, 6'7". He was in his late 40s and was already balding. His skin was pale white and had eyes that burned with the fury of an army sergeant. He had a mean attitude and didn't have any restrictions towards foul language like Mrs.Chelsea did. If you cursed him, he'll curse you back. Just be prepared to run a couple laps around the field.

"Today's session will be based on battle practice. So be prepared because I will pick pairs with people who may or may not be on the same level," explained Professor Rupert. He then covered his eyes and twirled his fingers towards the audience of student.

"What the hell?" said someone in the middle row.

"Ahh, Jessica thanks for volunteering. You're up first. Get your ass down here."

"Ahh, dammit," Jessica said as she descended down the stairs.

The professor then covered his eyes and twirled his fingers once again.

"What kind of crap is this," said Speedy.

"Ahh, we have another volunteer. Speed, you're up against Jessica. Single battle, 1-on-1, let's go."

"Man, I don't believe this shit."

"Well believe it bitch, get on the field."

"Wait how you even know that I have a pokemon."

"That fight you and your tyranitar got into during lunch when you tried to feed him poke chow. Everybody saw it idiot. Now get your ass on the field." The crowd started to laugh. Professor Rupert looked at Johnathan and asked "Hey smartass how bout you referee today and put that big brain to use."

"No," replied Johnathan

"Ohh, by saying no you instantly was selected by unanimous decision to get on the field, now move your ass."

Johnathan reluctantly got up and went to the middle of the field.

"This battle is between Jessica Highlander and Speedy Gonzales whoops I mean Derickson," said Johnathan.

"Asshole," said Speedy.

"Just like you. This match-up shall now begin."

"Smash 'em, Jeremy," Speedy said as he threw the pokeball.

"I'll smash you bitch," said Jeremy to Speedy as he came out.

"Go, Natalie," said Jessica. As a female ninetails came out standing on her hind legs, all her tails flailing, with a smirk on her face. She was a little bit taller than her trainer. She looked tougher too.

At that moment Johnathan fell backwards and started shaking violently.

"Jeremy use ea--," said Speedy, but stopped when he saw Johnathan fall backwards.

Johnathan started to sweat madly. His shaking soon turned into convulsing and his body was twisting out of control. His eyes were locked on the ninetails.

The crowd went into screams and other sounds of turmoil.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?" screeched Jessica. Her ninetails started to approach Johnathan with a look of concern while Jeremy stared in shock at his trainer's best friend.

When the ninetails started to approach Johnathan, the image of her in his eyes changed to one wearing a black cloak who was smiling with blood on her maw and paws. Johnathan eyes went bloodshot and rolled to the back of his skull. Blood started spurting out of his mouth and nose.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

This was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. He wasn't sure if it was Professor Rupert or Speedy.

The eleven year old was back again. He was running from the absol again but this time the absol brought some friends with him. He was still running through the woods this time. A seviper lunged out of a bush towards him, fangs out, poison dripping right off of them. The boy rolled forward, dodging the bite and kept on running. Two flamethrower blasts shot out in front of him, missing him by mere inches. He looked to the right and saw a ninetails and an arcanine smiling at him. The ninetails blew a kiss towards him. He quickly started to run again. He heard panting behind him. He turned around thinking it was the arcanine. But to his surprise it was a mightyena. Fresh drool started falling out of his maw, anticipating the taste of his meat. Leaves were starting to fall. He looked up and saw a zangoose running and jumping on the treetops above joining in on the chase as well. He looked forward just in time to see a massive spiky brown ball rolling towards him. He jumped straight up, nearly missing a couple of tree branches and looked back to see if it hit the mightyena. The mightyena seemed to have dodged it as well since the ball was now rolling behind him. The ball bounced, uncurled itself revealing a sandslash who pushed off of a tree with its feet back into their direction and started running towards him as well with claws stretched out. He continued running reaching a clearing in the woods. A two story house was in the middle of this clearing. He started running towards it and then two afterimages appeared before him forming a houndoom (standing on its hind legs) and the same absol from before. The houndoom outstretched his arm and grabbed the little boy and said, "Gotcha ya slippery little shit."

The little boy tried to kick him in his nuts. The houndoom blocked it.

"Still doing the same shit," said the absol in a displeased tone.

"That's okay I got something new for him," said the houndoom. He hacked his head back and gave the kid a head butt. It sent the boy flying, bouncing and skidding through the forest floor and right through a tree breaking it in half. The boy struggled to get up. He was quickly surrounded by all his assailants. They were all wearing black coats.

"I call first dibs," hissed the seviper who quickly wrapped around the boy and began to squeeze. The little boy began to scream. His bones started to crack and make snapping sounds. Blood started coming out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. His scream began to deteriorate just like his bones. Instead of screaming, a raspy sound was coming out of him now.

"Ha ha, bloody, I love 'em raw," smoothly hissed the seviper. He opened his mouth and placed the boy head inside. He then snapped it shut crushing the boy's skull splattering bone fractures and brains outside of its mouth.

Johnathan jump started in his hospital bed. He was sweating, but surprisingly he didn't piss himself this time. He looked about his surroundings. He was in a hospital room. He guessed he was probably inside the Kimiko General Hospital. He had some IV attached to him and had tubes coming out of his nose. A nurse came in, saw that he was awake and quickly informed his doctor. She later came in with the doctor. After showing the doctor to him, she left the room and on her way she seemed to be hiding a face of disgust towards him. The doctor was a young woman with black hair that was tied in a bun behind her head. Her facial features suggested that she was Asian. She was wearing a white coat with a black shirt inside. She was also wearing white pants and black shoes. She had a very deep voice. Her name was Dr. Kimoji.

"Mr.Ogami, how do you feel," she asked.

"Considering that my sheets are not wet I feel fine. How long have I been unconscious?"

"For the past six hours."

"That means it's around 9:30. I had a seizure right?"

"Yes."

"It was a partial one too and it began to spread. It started in the high cortex of my brain right."

"Yes. I see you now a thing or two about the huma—well saiyan in your case."

"Actually both human and saiyan brains work exactly the same."

"That's true as well. Think you can tell me what triggered it."

"Well I guess it has to do with image that I saw before it started happening."

"Yes. The sensory neuron sent the image and displayed it to the brain. The image went straight to your memory bank in order to identify the picture."

"And the moment it identified the image the seizure began."

"Yes. It's a strange case. The usual seizure triggers are alcohol, drugs, flashing lights, even food. But we checked your blood and none of those seem to be the case."

"Uh-huh."

"But the other triggers like stress and lack of sleep seem but even so they would have to be in large amounts in order to give off the seizure that you had today. And to make it even worse your seizure somehow was able to open up old scars found on your body and caused you to bleed externally and internally."

Johnathan remained silent.

"We checked your brain waves patterns before the seizure and they seemed fine. But all of sudden when you saw that ninetails, everything went completely out of order. Your brain went way beyond the word panic attack. This is first time that we've ever seen a seizure triggered by an image."

Johnathan still remained silent.

Dr. Kimoji than gave Johnathan a look of content. "Is there something in your past you want to tell us about? I've looked up your file and found out that this obviously isn't the first time you had one of these seizures and observations say that your brain should have a high seizure threshold. I also found out you used to live in the Beinsgard Orphanage. You were adopted by three families consecutively who were all murdered and was a survivor of the Beinsgard massacre, which led to the death of 16 children, 10 adults and the daughter of the owner of the orphanage, Aeris Beinsgard. Does that have anything to do wi--."

"No……..it doesn't," replied Johnathan curtly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes……….I am."

"I see."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Three days of observation and then you're cleared."

"Yeah I think I'll go back to sleep now."

"Okay."

And with that Dr. Kimoji left the room.

But Johnathan would not sleep. Even though he said he was going to, he would not sleep. The constant screams of men, women, and children echo too much in much in his head for him to go to sleep.

And there was one thing he never forgot. That was the blood. His eyes were turning bloodshot.

Three days went by fast and when he passed the evaluations he was released at 6:00 pm. They also gave him some medicine in order to prevent the seizure from happening again. On his way outside of the hospital doors and towards the black hummer waiting to take him back home. Dr. Kimoji stopped him.

"Take my card and call me if anything happens or if you want to talk about something," She said.

"Why do you even bother," replied Johnathan.

"Because I don't think you're a demon," She said as she smiled.

Upon hearing this tears started to form in Johnathan's eyes but he quickly wiped them off and said "Thank you." He opened the door, walked outside and went into the vehicle. The staff started to give Dr. Kimoji looks until she turned around and they went back to their duties.

Johnathan went to sleep that night and woke up at 6:30 in the morning. He took a bath and dressed up and went outside his bedroom. The house was still dark.

Guess since I'm not going to school they decided to sleep in, he thought.

He walked down the stairs pushed open the door and walked towards Fatima Beach.

20 minutes later he reached the beach area and went straight to the cliff. This time he was going to do it, he thought as he walked towards the edge. He was going to put an end to the dreams. He was going to put an end to the screaming. He put his foot over the edge. He was going to put an end to the seizures. He was going to put an end to the bloodshot eyes. He was going to--.

"Hey man, we're going to be best friends forever, right." A vision showing him and Speedy on the beach playing blitzball went through his mind.

"Because I don't think you are a demon." A vision of him and Dr. Kimoji in the hospital.

"Blast Cannon." A vision of a younger Johnathan with an absol and a scizor. It seems they were training.

"Keep shooting them like that and you'll become a super saiyan in no time," said the absol.

"Yeah kid, don't give up. At this rate you'll surpass your brother hell maybe even your father," said the scizor.

"Alright, then I'll do my best," he said smiling.

"Remember that Japanese word you learned on the internet. Nakama, right?" A vision of him and Aeris Beinsgard.

"One day, John, you'll find your own nakama. Promise me you will never give up till that day comes."

He looked down the cliff. If he jumped off he would break the promise he made to a dead girl. He put his foot back on the cliff and shoved his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the card he took from Dr. Kimoji. He looked at it and then placed it back into his pocket. He felt his medication in the pocket. How'd did that get there he thought. He turned around and walked straight into Speedy.

"Whoa," He said as jumped.

"I saw you come over here outside my window," said Speedy.

"You did."

"Yeah, you know at first I asked myself why is it that you always come here every morning? At first I used to think that this was just one of the places you just came to think, but it was more than that. I started to follow you and soon I saw you start placing your foot over the edge. I started realize that you're thoughts were suicidal. I started trying to get your attention by making sounds and calling your name in order to stop you from doing that. You're my friend. My only friend. I do ignorant shit all the time to try to make you laugh. To make you feel better. And yet still, you never smiled. If you were to die, I'd lose the only person I could relate to."

Johnathan just stared on dumbstruck. He didn't expect this from Speedy at all. Speedy started to look down.

"But after the day you had that seizure I started to realize the pain you must be going through. I have my family. You saw your family die three times in a row and came close to death four times in a row. You only survive because of your ability to regenerate faster than others and that's not one of the saiyan abilities. You got lucky and were born with it. I can never understand the pain you go through and today I wasn't going to do anything."

For a few seconds nothing but silence was kept between the two boys until Johnathan finally spoke.

"Speedy you don't have to worry anymore. Because I'm not goin' anywhere," Johnathan said as he approached Speedy and placed his hand on Speedy's shoulder. Speedy looked up at Johnathan face. Tears were falling from his eyes but a smile was formed on it. "I'll be able to live through this hell knowing that you are my friend." And with that the boys hugged.

30 minutes later

"So are you going to school today?" asked Johnathan.

"Naw, since you're staying home I think I'll hang out at your crib," replied Speedy.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Who gives a shit, those cocksuckers didn't even mention your seizure on the news."

"You kidding me."

"Nope."

"What bout yo mama?"

"I'll tell her I'm going to school. Besides I gotta train with Jeremy. And your backyard makes a good training ground. That bitch Jessica's ninetails creamed us with some iron tail barrage combo the other day."

"Jeremy got his ass handed to him."

"Yep, the bastard refused to listen to me. I hope he learned his lesson."

"I guess you should go get him."

"Yes, I should,"

All of a sudden a blood covered paw was placed on Johnathan's shoulder. Both boys looked at each other and slowly turned around to see a marshtomp covered in blood.

"Help me," it said.

Both boys screamed.

For now on all pokemon with four legs will be standing on their hind legs. I'm tired of saying this shit over and over again. They will stand and walk on their hind legs. The only time that they will be on fours is when their running. This goes for everyone with the exception of bulbasaur and its evolutions, turtwip and its evolutions, rhyhorn, mareep, phanpy, donphan, lotad, torkoal, trapinch, tropius, metagross, shieldon, bastidon and for pokemon with over four legs or no legs at all. Holla back.


	3. A Beachful of Devils

Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me.

A marshtomp was crawling through the sand on Fatima beach. It was abnormally sized for its species (if standing it would probably the same height as John). I got to get help, it thought. It was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises and was bleeding excessively. His vision was starting to get hazy so he started to detect sound waves in order to tell himself where to move. The other pokemon in the area were no help. He picked up sounds from them, but as soon as he approached them and pleaded. They ran away. He was running out of options.

"So are you going to school today?" He heard a distant voice. No. There were two voices. It seemed there were two humans, probably boys, having a conversation not too far ahead of him. They both seemed to be sitting down. Like hell they would help, he thought, they probably would run away too. But it was his only option and if he was going to die on this beach. He was going to at least die trying.

He got closer and tried to call out but his voice was too hoarse. Instead of a loud yell, a small and frail "help me" came out. He needed to get closer, so he started to crawl again.

"I'll tell her I'm going to school. Besides I gotta train with Jeremy. And your backyard makes a good training ground. That bitch Jessica's ninetails creamed us with some iron tail barrage combo the other day." said the brown-hared one.

"Jeremy got his ass handed to him." responded the black-haired one.

"Yep, the bastard refused to listen to me. I hope he learned his lesson."

"I guess you should go get him."

"Yes, I should,"

At that moment he was close enough to punch and knockout the both of them. These guys are not very alert, the marshtomp thought, they have would have been easy hits if I can crawl up to them at this state without them noticing. He also felt a sense of hope while listening to the two humans. From their conversation it picked up that the squeaky voice one was a trainer and it might be possible the other one is too. That's good because now they are more likely to help him and the rest of the guys. There was also something else he picked up from the conversation that interested him. Jeremy, he thought, I heard that name before but where. But it doesn't matter now he needed to get back to his top priority. Okay here goes, he thought, I hope they don't scream. He reached out and placed his paw on the black-haired one's shoulder. Both of the boys slowly turned around towards him.

"Help me," he said weakly.

Both boys screamed after he said this and one word went through his mind as they did. Shit.

"Holy shit!" said Speedy as he jumped.

"I'd double that notion," replied John. He looked at the marshtomp that startled them. It seemed to be breathing as heavily as it was bleeding. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You can unde—," said the wounded marshtomp.

"Yes. Cut to the chase, what happened to you?"

"The airship we were flying in crashed into the island."

"Shit. And this is all that happened to you. You got to have a high power level. Speedy we gotta get him to the pokemon center."

"Wait! I'm not the only one."

"What?"

"There are plenty of survivors. All of them are pokemon, there are no humans."

"Well that makes sense and now we will only have to notify the center. How many?"

"There are over 50 of them excluding me."

"DAMN!" exclaimed Speedy, "You mean that many pokemon survived? But wait if there was a crash wouldn't we have heard an explosion."

"Speedy forget about that right now, this is what we goin to do," said John, "Take this marshtomp to the pokemon center and alert the authorities on what happened."

"Good thing I brought my bike when I followed you. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to locate the site and ca-, wait you got your cell phone?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I'm going over to the crash site and notify if anyone died yet." He looked towards the marshtomp and asked, "Where is the crash site anyway?"

"It's about 3 miles west of here."

"You crawled on your stomach for 3 miles!" exclaimed Speedy.

"Be amazed later," instructed John, "We both need to get moving." He turned around and started heading towards the site but stops for a second, turns around, and looks at the marshtomp. "Do there happen to be any absols, houndooms, or zangooses among the survivors?"

The marshtomp gave John a confused look and said "Yeah, why?"

"Good thing I brought this," John says as he takes out his medication.

"Is that to stop the—," said Speedy.

"Yeah, I'm going." John then disappeared leaving nothing but smoke in the place he was standing.

"Whoa, that's fast for a human," said the marshtomp.

"He's a saiyan. He is the fastest person on the island if you ask me. He was able to outrun some of the jolteons at our school, even when they dropped to all fours. He can past me easily. I can't even pass him when I'm on my bike." explained Speedy. He picked up the marshtomp and put him on his back. He then walked over to a palm tree with a bush under it and a black bike leaning on it. He wrapped the marshtomp's arm around his waist and said "hold on." The marshtomp replied with a weak grunt and held tighter. He picked up the bike and then swung his leg over it. He then screamed "LET'S GO!" as he placed his feet on the pedal and started moving them at the speed of a plane propeller. He then disappeared leaving nothing but smoke and tire tracks leading the way to the city.

Speedy arrived at the pokemon center 20 minutes later. This pokémon center was bigger than your average pokémon center. It was a four story building and didn't just have Nurse Joy. The center actually had a total number of 40 doctors enrolled in it. The head doctor was a man named Dr. Friedman. Nurse Joy was the co-head. Everyone found it strange that the co-head doctor was mainly at the front desk taking in patients. In fact everyone also found it strange that she was a doctor yet she was still called Nurse Joy. He quickly leaned his bike against the side of the building and ran inside with the marshtomp half conscious on his back still hanging on.

"Nurse Joy! I need your help now!" exclaimed Speedy.

"What is it now Speed—OH MY GOD!" said Nurse Joy as she looked up from her desk and saw a boy with blood all over his shirt and the even more bloody marshtomp he was giving a piggyback ride. She pressed a button on her desk and called in for a stretcher. She then ran from behind her desk with a chansey in pursuit as well. Speedy lifted the marshtomp off of his back and placed it on the floor. Nurse Joy checked the marshtomp's pulse and then asked Speedy what happened.

"He said he got injured from an airship crash."

"What do you mean airship crash? Wouldn't we have heard it?

Speedy then shrugged his shoulder and said, "That's what he told us."

"What do you mean he told us? You trying to tell me you can understand pokespeech now."

"No, Johnathan can." a

"Johnathan's involved in this? Where is he?"

"Tryin' to locate the crash site from what this lit--," said Speedy but then stopped when he looked at the marshtomp, "Whoops I mean big guy told us."

A doctor with two chanseys and a blissey came from the back with a stretcher and some IV. The doctor was the head doctor, Dr. Friedman. He was the same height as John and wore the usual doctor clothes. He had brown eyes and hair and a big nose. He was a Caucasian, but his skin color told a different story. He was heavily tanned.

"Okay Nurse Joy, what is the emergen--, HOLY Shit, that fucker's huge," said the surprised doctor.

"Dr. Friedman! You know that kind of language is not allowed," scolded Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, but look at him. This motherfucker already broke or invented a new Guinness World Record."

"Dr. Friedman! Have you forgotten the task at hand? This marshtomp's life is at stake."

"Oh yeah, alright you chanseys and bitcheys, I mean blisseys help me place the patient on the stretcher." The chanseys gave a cheery "chan" in response while the blissey gave a distressed "bliss". While the doctor and the helper pokemon took the marshtomp back to the E.R. Nurse Joy turned around, looked at Speedy and asked "Okay young man, what happened and I want to hear it from the start." Speedy told her how Johnathan and him were talking at the cliff (excluding the suicide part) and how the marshtomp alerted him and Johnathan and told them about the incident, and that Johnathan was probably searching for the site right now.

"Okay we can't just wait for him to call back. I'm going to call Officer Jenny and send her with some medical assistance towards this "site"."

"Why do you say "site" like that."

"How do I really know your telling the truth? How do I know that you or Johnathan weren't the ones who attacked this marshtomp? You come in here with a bloody marshtomp and some jive story about it comes from an airship crash when no one heard any explosions and no notification from the Ikibo Coast Guard. It makes me wonder if you are hiding something. And besides how do I know Johnathan is involved in this anyway? From the way I see him. It seems that he dislikes pokémon. And avoids contact with them at all times."

Speedy had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. That's what I said at the beach too, he thought. But he didn't think it would come to this at the pokémon center. He didn't think it would be a walk in the park either, but he didn't consider something like this. More and more he wished John was here. With a brain like his, he would probably have found something to say that would get him out of this situation.

"Because if I find out you're lying, you'll be in big trouble mister."

"But Nurse Joy, you gotta believe me," pleaded Speedy, "I know I do a lot of bullshit every now and then but I'm telling the truth."

"Speedy! Language."

"I'm sorry but you gotta trust me on thi-," said Speedy but was interrupted by his cell phone ringtone of "Just Don't Give A Fuck by Eminem". He quickly reached into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone. He flipped it open and looked at the caller ID which said "John". He pressed the answer button and said, "You don't know how glad I am to hear from you. I'm getting some serious heat from Nurse joy."

"Speedy, what the marshtomp said was an understatement. I've scanned the area and came with a body count of 265."

"265!"

"Well there are 182 dead bodies to be exact, human and pokémon alike but more humans with 83 survivors. All of the survivors are pokémon."

John kept running in the direction the marshtomp showed him until he saw a huge shrapnel about 4 feet tall. It looked like it belonged to the airship that the marshtomp was on. But what got him was what was written on it. It was in Japanese. It said "先触れ." Johnathan knew his share of languages so he could easily read it. It meant "The Harbingers". He walked and saw the back of the shrapnel which was mostly covered in blood. John put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his medication. He took two tablets from the small orange bottle to prepare himself for whatever else he was going to see in the site.

He began to walk into the site. He saw four human dead bodies. They were all wearing dark blue shirts with black pants and white and red striped boots. The shirts carried the same Japanese writing on the shrapnel. Two of the bodies were burnt to a crisp while one was impaled through the stomach on another piece of shrapnel. His ribcage ripped through his skin exposing his diaphragm and lungs hanging out soaked in blood. His small intestines were wrapped around his gut and green pancreatic juices were oozing out of them. Another body had its head impaled through a pole. Brain matter and skull particles were scattered all over his face while a bile-like liquid seeped from his head. Surprisingly, Johnathan walked past this scene as if it was nothing (probably because of the medication he took was the reason why he was unaffected by the scene) and continued through the site. He started seeing pokémon now. A burnt meowth's body was smoking on the beach alongside other dead bodies both human and pokémon all soaked and covered with blood. Limbs were missing from most of their bodies.

But what surprised him the most was that most of the pokémon on the beach were supersized. He started seeing bodies in groups and separated as well. A lot of debris was scattered throughout the beach all bearing the same Japanese writing. He kept walking through checking bodies, seeing if anyone was still alive. This is hopeless, thought Johnathan, that marshtomp is the only thing that survived this crash. Why am I still looking? As if to answer his question, something began to tug at his pants. He looked down and saw a 3 foot tall gulpin covered in blood grabbing a hold of his pants and uttering the same words that the marshtomp said "Help me." He looked down at the gulpin in shock. "There are other survivors over there," continued the gulpin and pointed weakly over to the right of them. Johnathan looked in the direction that the gulpin was pointing to and saw a bunch Pokémon. Some were unconscious and were still breathing, some were huddled together, and some were separated. It seems that they moved away from the area of death. He picked up the gulpin slowly, but surely and walked over to the other survivors. Some tried to move away when he approached them but soon fell motionless; some huddled in fear while others just simply stared. He began to scan the pokémon. He saw six zangooses huddled together staring at him, a bunch of eons, luxrays and an individual group of a houndoom, 2 absols, three raichus, a mightyena, a ninetails, a typhlosion, a tyranitar, and a vaporeon. They were also giving him the death stare. But one thing John realized the most was that the majority of them were way bigger than he was. It's a good thing I took my medication before coming here, He thought, I would probably be convulsing right now and useless to the gulpin I'm now holding if I didn't. He put down the gulpin and began to slowly approach the group of zangoose first, with his right hand stretched out before him. One male covered in bruises and cuts and was bleeding profusely slowly stood up (it was at least 7 inches taller than John) and when John reached within 3 feet of him.

"No…..Justin," said the gulpin weakly. The zangoose moved his paw and placed it back. John then noticed something different about his paw. The large claws at the end were clean but as soon as he moved it the tips were covered in blood. John stared at it and noticed that the zangoose was staring downward towards his left hand which he held back. He brought this hand up to his face and saw that his left arm was covered in blood. The top part of his hand had a long wide gash on it. The shirt he was wearing was a blue and long sleeved one and now the left arm of the shirt was completely torn off and on the sandy beach floor. There was another gash proceeding up his forearm as well. As he stared at his arm in horror, the zangoose gave a quick smirk and then suddenly fell forward on top of a surprised John. They both fell down. John slowly pushed the zangoose from on top of him and ripped off the right arm of his shirt and tied it around his left tightly to stop the blood flow. Son of a bitch slit me, thought Johnathan, and to make it worse he was injured and I couldn't see him do it. The power levels I'm reading from this zangoose and the other pokémon are catastrophic. They could easily crush me in battle even if I went super saiyan. "Sorry…. bout Justin," said the gulpin.

John turned around and looked at the gulpin and then scanned the rest of the area. He saw a floatzel and a buizel, a dragonite and quagsire lying by each other, two mews, an alakaz-. Wait a minute, thought John as he put his eyes back on the mews, do I see two mews. The moment he made eye contact with them the mew with long scruffy hair and blues eyes started staring at him so hard that he thought she was trying to burn a hole through him. John guessed by its looks that it was a female. Her eyes then started to glow. A few rocks flew past John. A blue aura began to cover his body and then subside. She then gave him a confused look. It seems she's trying to use psychic, John thought. She then stared madly at him seeming to put more effort into it this time. The gulpin besides John began to fly and John quickly grabbed it with his hands, and slowly placed it back to the ground. Now both of the mews were giving him a surprised look. Johnathan started to look around again. All eyes were now on the saiyan boy. He stared too for awhile until he snapped back to reality and realized he was supposed to call Speedy with a report when he got to the site. He got up and walked through the area and began to scan and count the surviving pokémon. He then quickly went back too the area before and counted the dead bodies. When he was finished he took his cell phone and called Speedy. It rang a few times until Speedy finally answered.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear from you. I'm getting some serious heat from Nurse Joy."

"Speedy, what the marshtomp said was an understatement. I've scanned the area and came with a body count of 265." John said as walked back to the area where the survivors were.

"265!"

"Well there are 182 dead bodies to be exact, human and pokémon alike but more humans with 83 survivors. They are all pokémon."

Back at the center

"83 survivors and they are all pokémon," said Speedy

"Let me speak to him," demanded Nurse Joy.

"Okey Dokey," replied Speedy as he handed her the phone.

"Johnathan, you and Speedy are not just giving us a story to bail you two out of trouble are you?"

"Story…..trouble!?" stammered John, "Hold up a second."

Back at the crash site

John ran back to the entrance of the site where the man who was impaled through the stomach was and took a picture of him with his cell phone. Johnathan had modified his and Speedy cell phones so that they could send pictures and music to each other from long distances. He sent the picture to Speedy's phone.

Back at the center

Speedy cell phone then gave a "ding" sound. Nurse Joy pulled it from her ear and looked at the screen. Speedy came to her side and read the screen. The screen said "Image sent from John. Would you like to open it?"

"Select yes," Speedy said.

"Okay," replied Nurse Joy.

She pressed the button corresponding to the yes command and the picture showed up. Nurse Joy nearly dropped the phone. Speedy on the other hand ran to the nearest trashcan and did some regurgitating.

"Does that look like a joke to you Nurse Joy," said Johnathan

"OH MY GOD! Where are you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"The crash site is located on the eastern side of Fatima Beach."

"Speedy keep talking to John while I call Officer Jenny." Speedy removed his head from the trashcan, grabbed a paper towel from behind Nurse Joy desk, wiped his mouth, and took the phone from her. Nurse Joy then ran behind her desk, picked up her phone and began calling Officer Jenny.

"Jesus Christ, John!" exclaimed Speedy.

"Yeah, I know it's disturbing," said Johnathan. "She's sending ambulances?"

"Yeah, Officer Jenny too..."

"Good."  
"So what kind of pokémon we looking at here,"

John began to walk back to the site and sat down besides the gulpin who was breathing heavily.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way," He said as he placed his hand on top of the huge stomach pokémon.

"What was that," said Speedy.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to a gulpin."  
"What kind of pokémon are the survivors?"

Johnathan began to scan the pokémon around him and then said, "Okay we got a gulpin, six zangooses, three sneasels, three raichus, five luxrays, a venusaur, a blaistoise, a charizard, a sceptile, two blazikens, a granbull, a tropius, a bayleef, a murkrow, a feraligatr, a dragonite, a quagsire, two brelooms, a wooper, a floatzel, a buizel, two absols, a typhlosion, a tyranitar, two ninetails, two houndooms, a mightyena."

"Holy shit all of that."

"I'm not finished. I was just catching my breath."

"Well you did say 83. Continue."

"A swellow, a espeon, a flareon, two vaporeons, a jolteon, a umbreon, a glaceon, a scizor, two sandslashes, a cacturne, two empoleons, a alakazam, two arcanines, a machamp, a infernape, a aipom, a riolu, a lucario, a purugly, a skunktank, a lickitung, a torkoal, a hariyama, a golduck, a mr.mime, a duskull, a poliwrath, a nidoking, a nidoqueen, a linoone, a buneary and finally two explouds."

"I don't know what surprises me more. That there are plenty of rare pokémon in front of you that trainers dream of catching or that someone who claims he isn't interested in pokémon easily named each one of these pokémon with no mistakes."

"My father………..made me remember them."

"Oh…….right. Sorry for mentioning that."

"It's okay. Ummm there are two more pokémon here that I need to mention and don't know how I can say this."

"Well than just say it."

"There are two mews here."

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"You fuckin with me."

"Nope."

"But isn't there supposed to be only one in the world."

"The two in front of me are telling me something else."

"Whoa, this is big. This is REALLY big. Do you know what would happen if the world found out there was more than one mew in this world."

"No Speedy. I wouldn't know. And quite frankly Speedy, I don't care what would happen."

15 minutes later Officer Jenny along with other police officers and 21 ambulances (with four beds in each) came to the site. They quickly made the area a restricted zone and started docking the injured pokémon in the ambulances. But that didn't stop the news reporters from swarming the place with cameras.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Well I tried confronting a zangoose and he pretty much showed me he wasn't to be fucked with," replied John.

"We have a free bed in one of the ambulances. You need attention right away." The paramedics tugged Johnathan towards an ambulance. One of the news reporters tried to ask John a few questions but were repelled by police officers. They went to the back of the ambulance and inside it were a sceptile, a swellow, and the same zangoose who inflicted the gash. He looked at it. It stared back giving off a killing intent that made the paramedic holding Johnathan and the paramedic inside the ambulance piss their pants.

"HOLY SHIT!" said the one holding John. He let go of John, backed away, and then began to shiver. The other paramedic stared in shock. The sceptile and the swellow began to laugh.

"You know what. I'm okay. My skin regenerates pretty fast. The gash was pretty wide when he gave it to me. Now it's starting to thin out and reseal itself, It will be healed in a little bit." John said this while slowly backing away. He then turned around leaving the ambulance. But he heard the zangoose utter one word while he was leaving and that was "pussy".

He decided to ride with Officer Jenny and they arrived at the center along with the ambulances in about 35 minutes.

"Ah," said Dr. Friedman as he walked outside, "I'm finally done with that marshtomp. Now I can kick back and rest. Then a group of paramedics brushed past him and into the pokémon center escorting 79 pokémon inside. Suddenly a loud voice (probably from Nurse Joy) shouted, "DR. FRIEDMAN!"

"Oh I don't believe this shit," he groaned as he went back into the center.

Speedy watched as a parade of paramedics with pokémon on stretchers pass him and one grumpy Dr.Friedman run past him as well. Nurse Joy got up from her desk and was about to leave when Speedy said, "Wait a minute Nurse joy. Hold up. I know this building is big but how are they gonna fit all of them in here."

"We have a total of 60 rooms in the building and 140 below the building," replied Nurse Joy curtly.

"Whoa, how did that happen?"

"When the pokémon center was being built here, we discovered a bunch of diglett tunnels below so we excavated them and changed them into hospital rooms. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." She said as she turned headed farther into the center. At that moment Johnathan walked in.

"Hey yo John," said Speedy.

"Yeah, Speedy," said John.

"You aiight." Speedy started looking at his arm. The gash on his hand had healed but the gash on his arm still showed.

"Yeah just a little cut that's all."

"How'd it happen?"

"A zangoose did it to me."

"Man I woulda kicked its ass for doing that to me."

"Speedy what's my power level?"

"195,000. Why?"

"The zangoose that did this to me had a power level 100 times the size of that. It was injured and its power level was dropping but it was still could destroyed me if it wanted too and it wasn't even at full strength. Imagine how powerful it really is."

"Whoa! Jesus! A 100 times your power level. Are you serious?"

"Yes and the rest of those guys there are monsters as well. I don't think even we could hold a candle to one of them even if we worked together."

"Damn. So what are we going to do now?"

"I gonna wait till they finish healing those pokémon. I need to talk to the marshtomp about something that I saw at the site."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh, okay I'ma call my moms and tell her what happened. I'll also tell her to send Jeremy up here."

"Why?"

"Because I want Jeremy to see what a real monster is, if these guys got the power levels you say they have."

"Okay."

Speedy called his house and told his parents what happened and asked them to send up Jeremy. John decided to call his house too and let the butlers and maids know what happened as well. 15 minutes later the rowdy tyranitar, Jeremy came in the pokémon center and the cuss fest between him and Speedy began. After 3 hours of waiting. Nurse Joy came back out front and walked towards them.

"We were able to heal all the pokémon and they should be ready to come out by tomorrow," said Nurse Joy.

"May I talk to the marshtomp?" asked John.

"Yes you may. Ill escort you to him. Are you two coming too?"

"Yes." Speedy replied.

"I don't really care. Technically I'm gonna have to follow this cunt anywhere he goes, anyways," said Jeremy.

"What did he say" Nurse Joy and Speedy said in unison towards John.

"You don't wanna know. Can we go see the marshtomp?"

"Okay," replied Nurse Joy.

Nurse joy took John, Speedy, and Jeremy towards the second floor and towards Ward C where the marshtomp was located. She showed them the room and left them there privately.

"I just wanna say that there's no way to express my gratitude," said the marshtomp who was in the hospital bed, "thank you for saving us."

"Alright buddy, I saw some very strange things at that site and I want some answers," said Johnathan. The marshtomp face changed to one of shock when John finished his sentence. Speedy and Jeremy remained quiet behind John. "And before you think of some other story to tell me I can read Japanese."

The marshtomp shrugged and then began to chuckle. "I see. I guess you're not an idiot like the other one."

Jeremy smiled and said "You have no idea." Speedy gave a confused look towards the marshtomp and then Jeremy, he was thinking that they might have been talking about him, but then dismissed it.

"Well first thing first, saiyan, what's your name?" asked the marshtomp.

"Johnathan," replied John, "Yours?"

"Tidus."

"Well, Tidus tell me what happened."

"They call themselves the harbingers as you should know. Technically I think they call themselves that because they think it sounds cool rather than referring to the actual meaning of the word."

"Okay."

"They invaded our city and stole us from our families."

"Wait, did you city?"

"Legendary pokémon have the power to seal pokémon cities in other dimensions in order to hide them from human filth," harshly said Jeremy as he glared at Speedy, who started to look a little uneasy by the way his pokémon looked at him, "You can only open portals to other dimensions if you were a pokémon or a saiyan. I was looking for the whereabouts of my sister Amy who disappeared four years ago and was hoping to get a lead in the pokémon city on this island. I hijacked a ride on a cruise ship and was on my way to the city when this little bitch stopped me."

"Jeremy! Is that you? It's me, Tidus Stevenson. The son of the blitzball legend Jerek."

"Holy Shit! Tidus, what are you doing here. The whole town is in turmoil looking for you guys. Well actually they sort gave up after six months of you guys disappearance. Everybody else in the city already deemed you guys dead. But I never gave up. I guess I was stubborn. You guys were my friends. Hell I would go as far as saying family. I couldn't accept the fact that you guys were dead. So when I became a tyranitar, I ran away from the city and started looking for the truth. Seeing you makes me feel I didn't waste my time. I'm glad I did come out of the city .Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. Luckily we are all the survivors of the crash. Pays to be a citizen of Soronara City, huh."

"Wait. Amy's here?"

"Yes, from what I hear she is on the same floor down the hall."

"AMMYYYY!" roared Jeremy as he kicked open the door and ran down the hall. Speedy ran after him and closed the door behind him. Echoes of Speedy calling Jeremy's names reverberated outside the door and in the hall.

"I wonder how that's gonna turn out," said Johnathan.

"Yeah. We were gone for like four years like he said and it's not surprising that he's as ecstatic as he is now."

"Okay back to me and you."

"Right. As I was saying we were kidnapped from the city we were living in by the nefarious group called "The Harbingers". They have allied themselves with Team Galactic and they both seek one thing from pokémon. Power. But not just from us, but from the legendaries as well."

"What did they need you for?"

"Our city had a reputation for raising some of the most powerful pokémon in the world. You could put us on a trainer's 'Do not fuck with list'. Our city was founded by Goku Ogami

. A saiyan, just like you." Ogami, John thought, that's the same name as mine could it, be a coincidence.

"So what did they make you do?" asked Johnathan.

Tidus began to bite his lip. Oh god, John thought, here it comes. Tidus then finally opened its mouth and said, "We killed people."

"Should have seen that coming."

"….Why?"

"Because one of the zangoose opened my fore arm and slit my veins that's why. He probably tried to kill me. A normal person would have died but for some freaking reason I have an incredible recovery speed. But in the end I still needed to stop the blood flow otherwise I would have died anyway."

"I'm sorry we caused you so much trouble," said Tidus who began to look down. It almost seemed he was about to cry.

"Hey he was just defending themselves right?"

"I wish I could believe that."

"What!"

"They forced us to kill a lot of humans and pokémon. But most of the hits were humans. The same kind that was forcing us to do there bidding were the ones we were killing at the same time. We could do whatever we wanted to the targets. We could kill them fast or kill them slowly. It didn't matter as long as they were dead at the end of the day or by a certain time, mission complete. Some of us even started to enjoy the killing. Hell even loved it. We were starting to look forward to our next hits so we could release our anger and hatred upon them. Hell it even became conversation. We were talking about it as if it was some sort of sport. Conversations like 'Hey how'd you kill that lawyer last night' 'Yo man you should have been there. I took off his briefcase handle, shoved it down his throat and ripped it back out of his neck along with his vocal chords' 'Yeah man I had to kill a doctor. I was kinda hungry so I ripped open his abdomen and had a surgery of my own. A nurse came and I wanted to have a little fun. So I punched her in her jugular hard enough so she couldn't talk and then slit her ankles and watched her crawl around a little bit. Then I decided to give her a break. I took the doctors long intestines, tied it around her neck and hung her by the ceiling' that's pretty horrible isn't it John. John?"

The marshtomp looked up and saw John headfirst in a trashcan.

John then went to the sink and wiped his face off with a paper towel. He then came back to Tidus's bedside and said, "There is such a thing as too much information you know."

"Sorry. But that's how some of us, well most of us think right now. And from what I know about the zangooses they would have done that whether you helped them or not. They became just as cruel and sick minded as our captors."

"You're not like them."

'Oh, really. How would you know THAT!" said Tidus with an outburst. The marshtomp jumped out of his bed, knocking down the IV stand. When he touched the ground he released a shockwave that knocked John out of his chair, who rolled backwards and was on his feet. Tidus ran towards him, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall leaving cracks in it. "Who's to say I didn't enjoy killing those people too. Who's to say I didn't want to kill all the people in this hospital right now. Who's to say I'm not some demented freak who enjoys watching other people suffer. WHO?" Tidus started to grind John against the wall and drag him up across it as well.

"I do," Johnathan replied while struggling against Tidus's tight grasp, "Because if you were like them, you wouldn't have come to me and Speedy on that beach. You wouldn't rely on us to save your friends. Matter of fact, you wouldn't be the true person that saved all of their lives." Tidus began lower John and lessen his grip. "Because if you were you would have done the same that they would have done. You would have given up." Tidus then let go of John and began to cry. Then the door to the room suddenly burst open. Two nurses came into the room. They looked at the imprint of John's body in the wall. One of them then said "What happened in here."' While she said this the other nurse grabbed Tidus, placed him back in his bed, and put the IV back in his arm.

"Uh, I guess I was trying out my pokémon psychology skills," replied Johnathan.

"That response does not fit well with me. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"NO! I want him to stay," said Tidus with an outburst, It made both of the nurse's jump.

"He wants me to stay."

"Sir we cannot have you stressing out the pati-," said the nurse.

"I can't be stressing him out if he wants me to stay."

"Sir, we can't possibly know what he's saying."

"Do you want me to stay?" John said to Tidus. Tidus responded with a nod. "See there's your proof right there."

"Sir-"

"If it's about the wall I can pay for it."

"Sir it is not a matter of whether you can-."

"Trudy, let him stay," said the other nurse. The nurse named Trudy looked at the other nurse for awhile and then she turned around and finally said, "You have 15 minutes." And with that said, both nurses left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry bout slamming you up against the wall and everything," said Tidus.

"It's okay," replied John, "you're in a highly emotional state right now, and you almost died."

"But still I shouldn't have done that."

"Forget about it. Listen I've been in your position many times before and it ain't easy."

"Like I was saying earlier was that some of the pokémon here are highly dangerous because of The Harbingers. And pretty much like you said they gave up and decided to die on the beach. I wasn't gonna let it happen. I always wished that something would release me from that hell. As crazy as it sounds when the airship blew up I thought that was my wish being granted. And when we landed on that beach I took that as my chance at life again. While I was crawling those three miles all I could think about was going home and seein my family."

"Wait. I thought you said the ship crashed."

"I lied. I didn't know if could trust you yet. Now I know I can."

"So what really happened on the ship?"

"We happened on that ship."

"Huh?"

"You saw a houndoom at the site right?"

"Yeah, actually there were two houndooms at the site. Why?"

"Well one's a boy and the other's a girl. They're siblings. Well right now I want to talk about the male. His name is Jason. He's one of the older guys. Well not really that old, he's 16 but he's one of oldest in our group. He always was talking bout escaping and killing all the human 'cocksuckers' (as he called them) on the ship. Until today, this morning, he did something. One of the grunts was giving us breakfast and Jason started moanin and groanin. The guy was a new guy and probably didn't know that he wasn't supposed to open the cages under any circumstances whatsoever. Poor bastard. Opened the cage to check on Jason and got his head ripped off…..slowly. After that, Jason took the grunts keys, opened all the cages, and we had ourselves a little riot."

"Wait a minute, you guys have power levels over 50 million and need a key to open up a cage. And you trying to tell me all of you guys are under 17?"

"The answer to your first question was that they have some ki absorption device placed on the cages. If you even grazed the bar, you would be paralyzed until all the ki from your body was absorbed. The answer to your second question is yes. A bunch of teenagers survived a blast from 30,000 feet in the air. But why does that surprise you? You're probably around my age and you have a pretty high power level……for a saiyan."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The saiyans I've encountered so far were weaklings compared to you. I'm actually kind of impressed with you."

"Why? I mean your power level is way higher than mine. I couldn't even touch it if I was to go super saiyan right now"

"You can go super saiyan?!"

"We're goin off subject here."

"Oh, right. Time for me to ask you a question. What was the body count at the beach?"

"265."

"There were 786 people on that ship. Wanna guess what happened to them?"

"Revenge?"

"Revenge."

"A massacre huh."

"More like a freakin' holocaust."

"So how did the explosion happen?"

"While the killin was goin on, a stray thunderbolt hit the generator for the ship. With these power levels it could only mean one thing."

"In-in-in-in-instant explosion!"

"Heh heh, yeah."

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse from before came in and said "15 minutes are up."

As John walked outside the pokémon center, he saw Speedy and Jeremy staring at each other.

"The hell happened to you two?"

"This guy here went psycho over some other tyranitar in the building," answered Speedy.

"It was my sister you fuck."

"What he say?" asked Speedy. John translated.

"Okay, I understand it was your sister, but you went a little too crazy. You knocked down the fuckin door and tried to attack the nurse when she put the IV in her."

"I'm not gonna let no human filth touch my sister!" said Jeremy.

"Are you a racist?" asked John.

"No."

"Then what's with all the human filth comments. Not all humans are bad."

"Humans are the ones who stole my sister from me. Humans are the ones that capture us, make us battle each other and in the end, the humans get all the praise and satisfaction while we do all the work and hang out in the dust. Humans have wars over lands and destroy the planet. I call 'em as I see 'em."

"Humans are also the ones who are keeping your sister alive."

Jeremy was silenced by this.

"Not all humans are the same. Matter of fact if it wasn't for this human," Johnathan said as he pointed towards Speedy, "You probably would have never found her in the first place. If you gave Speedy a try you'll see how good humans can be as well. Even though he's an asshole most of the times." Speedy began to shrug. "He can really be a good friend if you let him."

Jeremy looked at Speedy and then at John and then finally said, "Whatever."

"Okay with that said and done. Who wants to go to my house and get into some dumb shit?"

"Alright!" said Speedy enthusiastically, while Jeremy just gave a sigh.

And with that the three of them left the pokémon center.

7 hours later, Speedy and Jeremy left John's house to go home.

The time was 10:00. John had nothing to do so he decided to watch the news. He went to his living room and turned on his 72" inch HD TV set.

"This morning a mysterious airship unknown and unheard by the citizens of Ikibo City has crashed on Fatima Beach," said the news anchorman, "The site was found by two high school students from the Ikibo High School going by the names of Johnathan Ogami and Speedy Derickson." News spread pretty freakin fast, thought John. Camera footage of the site then started to show on the television.

Horrific images of the torn and burnt bodies were then being displayed. Then the camera was focused on John and the paramedic who were heading for the ambulances.

"We tried to question Johnathan Ogami the person who found the site. But he gave no comment. We also found on a piece of the airship some Japanese descriptions which are now being translated. Police had made contact with the far east and assured that the Air craft did not come from there. The total body count found on the beach was 265, with 182 dead and 83 survivors. All of the survivors are pokémon. Nurse Joy is now trying to locate shelters to put them in with no success so far. Wait. Hold on a minute. We just now received word that the airship belonged to an uprising criminal group called The Harbingers. It seems that they were using the same pokémon to kill persons who could thwart their plans. Over 15,000 people were killed by this villainous group and their pokémon. They used the Japanese descriptions in order to through off the police on the identities of their whereabouts."

John turned off the TV. Shit, John thought, good luck putting them in a shelter now Nurse Joy. John then began to think about the situations. Why am I bumming myself out over this, thought John, It's not like I can do anything. Then all of a sudden a stray thought came to his mind that he immediately tried to dismiss but couldn't get rid of it. I can't take those guys in, John thought, I can barely keep myself alive and besides there all murderers. They would probably kill me if I tried to help them anyways. Thoughts of the zangoose started to invade his mind and send shivers down his spine. "Most of us think that way." Tidus's words began to echo throughout John's mind. "Our city was founded by Goku Ogami. A saiyan, just like you." Ogami, John thought, what if these guys were the answer to my problems. What if they can show me who my real family is. I could still have a mother or a father. I don't care if they abandoned me. For all I know they might have had no choice. Maybe they were having the same bad luck that I do. Sure I have money and big house. But do I have anyone who loves me. All my life everyone I love has died because of me. Sure Speedy's a good friend. But he's still isn't family. He has a family to go home. If he has wins an event. He has his mom and dad to congratulate him. If he makes bad grades, He has his mom and dad to scold him. I have a perfect G.P.A., have my own house, have two jobs, makes more money than average person makes in their lifetime and all I get is a bunch of butlers and maids, one being Indian who probably talks shit behind my back saying 'dinner will be ready in 15 minutes asshole'. How long will it be until Speedy dies? Then a thought crossed his mind, maybe I should try calling that doctor. He left the living room and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He entered his bedroom went to the pantry and started looking for the card. Maybe she can help me with this situation. After three minutes of searching he found the card with Dr. Kimoji's name on it. He went to the telephone and decided to dial her cell phone number instead of the work. He didn't feel like waiting. After three rings she answered the phone, "Hello, Dr. Kimoji speaking."

"Hello Doctor, it's me John"

"Oh, hi. You've become quite the celebrity now."

"Yes, do you remember the thing about the seizures?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, the truth is that they was a connection between the pokémon and the seizures."

"I had suspected so."

"The truth is. That ninetails was one of the species that killed my foster parents. There are also more pokémon species responsible for that as well. Whenever I see one of them, they remind of the incidents and that what causes the seizures. I even have nightmares over them."

"I'm glad you told me this. If you want I can arrange some sessions to help you break these traumatic experiences."

"Actually I have a better idea."

"What is that?"

"Remember the pokémon that me and my friend rescued earlier on today?"

"Yes, why?"

"All the species that remind me of the experience are there. And I was thinking of takin them in."

There was a pause on the other end and then suddenly Dr. Kimoji said, "Johnathan do you know how dangerous that is? I admit those pokémon were forced to kill. But the fact that they don't hesitate to kill makes them extremely dangerous. Why do you think Nurse Joy is having so much trouble finding shelters for them?"

"I know, but maybe we can help each other out for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"They help me with my problems with pokémon and I help them with their problems with humans."

"But you're a saiyan."

"Yeah, but they don't know that yet. What I'm tryin to say is that. A long time ago, my father, Rico Velázquez saved a pokémon a few years ago when he was still alive. The pokémon was a cold hearted killer who hated humans just liked these guys. It was a scizor. It made ours lives a living hell for four months. I had asked him one day 'Why are you doing this daddy. He obviously hates and despises us. Why do you go through the trouble?' and then he say 'John, I saved this scizor's life. When I saved this scizor's life I became responsible for it's life as well. If you save someone. It makes no sense to let that someone ruin his life or get himself killed. Otherwise you have wasted your time. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that this scizor doesn't do that. He's is known by other people to be nothing but a ruthless murderer. They will kill him before they even let him back into the wild. That would be a waste of time. I would not be able to live knowing that same someone's life just so that it can be taken from them. Besides, this scizor was not a killer all of his life. There has to be some good in him left and I won't stop until I find it. Even if this scizor drives me to my grave. I will not give up on him. Because if I was in the position he was in. I would wish the person who saved my life, wouldn't give up on me either. And if a time comes in your life that you save someone else's life. I hope you do the same thing I would do.' That scizor was eavesdropping and heard that speech. And from that day forth he was my father's bodyguard and risked his life to save him."

"You're father seems like he was a great man. And it sounds like there is nothing that I can say to stop you now. So promise one thing. Be careful and if you have any problems call me."

"Okay."

"And one more question."

"What's that?"

"Do you really think that you can take care of 83 pokémon at once?"

"I make over 350,000 a year. It's time to put that to use."

It took Johnathan 15 minutes to get dressed and reach the pokémon center. He ran all the way. The time was 11:15. And Nurse Joy was stressed out over finding homes for the pokémon.

"Nurse Joy! How's everything going?" asked John.

"Pure hell. If I don't find homes for these pokémon we're going to have to let them loose. And that's like giving them an execution.

What are you doing out here so late?" replied Nurse Joy.

"So they are still free right?"

"Yes, but where are you going with this."

"I remember reading somewhere in the pokémon center's policy that when you bring in injured pokémon you have the right of ownership."

"No….Johnathan you aren't considering-."

"Yes I am."

"But John. That means you'll have to become a pokémon trainer."

"So be it, register me."

"John you honestly think you can take care of 83 pokémon."

"I got enough room, enough money, let's just see."

"You know how dangerous this is?"

"I've made up my mind Nurse Joy."

"Fine, here are the papers."

After 2 minutes John finished the paperwork and handed it to Nurse Joy.

"Congratulations. You are the first trainer in the world to ever catch 83 pokémon in one shot."

"That's true. Probably gonna be in the Guinness World Record Book."

"Okay. Luckily for you, Professor Birch is scheduled to come to the island tomorrow. I'll call him and tell him to bring a pokedex for you."

"Can you make it two?"

"Why?"

"My friend Speedy has a tyranitar remember? He didn't register himself as a pokémon trainer yet knowing him and he doesn't have a pokedex either."

"That's Speedy. Come in the morning with him to get your pokémon and pokedexs."

"Yes ma'am, Have a good night."

"You just made it better."

"That's what I'm here for."

That night John went to sleep, and he had no nightmares.

He woke up at 6:30 the next morning and did his regular morning routine. He was ready and fully dressed by 6:50. He went to the phone and then dialed Speedy's house number.

After the first ring the phone picked up.

"Hello," answered Speedy.

"You're the only guy I know that would catch a pokémon and forget to register," John said.

"Oh shit."

"You don't even have a pokedex either. Look at you."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. When did you become mister big shot pokémon critic anyway?"

"Last night."

"Muthafucka say what."

"Probably sayin that you're gay," a voice said in Speedy's background.

"I see. Jeremy caught up to your morning time."

"Yeah. The first few days he was cranky, but now he used to it."

"Alright, come on. Let's meet at the pokémon center. I've arranged for your registration and our pokedexs."

"Whoa that's great, but did you say our pokedexs? Does that mean…."

"Yeah I'll become a pokémon trainer."

"You're gonna be a pokémon trainer. Aiight. Shit. It's bout time muthafucka. Join the ranks."

"TRADE ME!" was heard in Speedy's background.

"You heard him? What did he say?"

"You don't wanna know Speeds, and besides you gotta join the ranks. I registered last night."

"Muthafucka you registered without me."

"Cuz your useless bitch. Like that sakura bitch on that naruto anime. Useless," was heard in Speedy's background.

"I can't understand you, but I know you talking shit. Keep it up muthafucka, keep it up. You goin find you ass in this pokeball all day though," replied Speedy to his tyranitar. Grumbling was heard in the background. "So what time do you wanna meet there John."

"Let's meet at 8:00."

"Aiight, later."

"Yeah."

John headed into the dining room, sat at the table and ate eggs, bacon, and 5 pancakes for breakfast. When he was finished he got up from the table and was about to leave the room. When he heard.

"Excuse me, sir."

He turned around. It was Bentley. His French butler.

"I overheard your conversation on the phone and was wondering if you would like me to call a pokémon breeder, sir," said Bentley.

"No. I'ma do this on my own. Stop callin me sir," replied John

"But my protocol-."

"Man. Fuck the protocol. I'm tired of this sir shit. I'ma call you Bentley, and you goin call me Johnathan."

"Excuse me sir," said a maid when she entered the room.

"AUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Johnathan screamed.

Four more maids and four more butlers ran into the room all saying in unison, "sir."

"I HAVE HAD IT. WITH THESE GODDAM PROTOCALS AND THESE GODDAM SIRS. THEY PISSIN ME THE FUCK OFF."

Everybody started to give John a surprised look. John went out the room and came back with a stack of papers and gave every maid and butler a piece of paper.

"On these pieces of papers you gonna write down these "sir" protocols and you know what you gonna do. John grabbed a piece a piece of paper and started to ball it up. "You are gonna take these papers after that. Rolled them up real nice. And imagine that the guy who taught you these protocol was here.

Then take these pieces of paper and shove those sumofabitches right up the protocol guy's CANDYASS!" When he came to last part he did a shoving motion with the paper balls.

"I do not wanna hear the word sir again. Peace I am out of this muthafucka."

The moment he walked out the door and was a good distance away from the house. All of the maids and butlers said, "asshole."

"Can you believe this muthafucka," said Bernard, "First he's Arnold Schwarzenegger now he's Samuel L. Jackson. Next thing you know he'll be pretending to be Mark Wahlberg. Tall rude shit."

At 8:05, John met Speedy at the pokecenter.

"Aiight. You ready?" asked Speedy.

"Where's Jeremy?" asked John.

"I stayed true to my word. His ass is in the pokeball."

"Okay then let's go."

The two boys walked into the pokémon center. And the first person they saw was Professor Birch on top of Tidus's shoulder while Tidus was walking around.

"The strength and power level you have at your age is remarkable. Don't mean to be rude but you guys are monsters," said Birch. The gulpin from the site was sitting across the room. Birch then drew his attention to the two boys who entered the center. "Ah, you must be Johnathan and Speedy."

Tidus and the gulpin both disappeared and reappeared on top of John, engulfing him in a big hug. Professor Birch however landed on his backside.

"There speed is incredible as well. I couldn't see them move," said Birch while he rubbed his butt, "And it seems they like you already. That makes you the perfect trainer for them."

'What that's,youre taking them in?" asked Speedy.

"Now Speedy. Don't get-"said Johnathan.

"I commend you on taking the task and responsibility of raising 83 pokémon, including two mews," interrupted Birch. He then went to the back of the pokémon center and started going through his bag.

"WHHHAAATTT!" screamed Speedy, "You son of a bitch."

"Speedy I know what you gonna say."

"This ain't fuckin fair, man. I start with one and you start off with muthafuckin 83. This shit ain't fair man."

"Speedy you know I'm the most qualified person to do this. Besides no one would have taken them in because of the shit that was said on the news. And besides you-. Hey guys can you let go of me now."

The marshtomp and gulpin looked at John and said, "Huh."

"I kinda can't move."

They both let go of him and said "Sorry."

"Like I was sayin, don't say that you could have probably taken care of any of them, because knowin you moms. She woulda sended yo ass right back here," continued John.

Speedy began to shrug.

"All right you too here are your pokedexs," said Birch as he came back over to them with a blue and a black pokedex.

"I'll take the blue," said Speedy.

"I'll take the black," said John.

"And here's your army of pokémon," said Birch as he handed John a black garbage bag full of pokeballs and two separate pokeballs to which he indicated belonged to Tidus and the gulpin.

"John, let's go to your house and let them out," Speedy said.

"Yeah," replied John.

"Wait a minute you two," said Birch, "You must take good care of those pokémon and be cautious. There is a reason why they are in their pokeballs and this gulpin and marshtomp aren't."

Both the gulpin and Tidus started to look down.

"And if you want to let them out. Let them out separately. It's way to dangerous to let them all out at once, understood?"

"Yes, sir," said John and Speedy in unison.

"Good. Also I see some potential in you two and I want to ask you boys a favor."

"What's that?" asked John.

"I was wondering if you can fill the pages of those pokedexs."

"How we do that?" asked Speedy.

"Just scan every pokémon that you see on your travels."

"Oh, okay."

"Contact me if you guys have any problems," said Birch as he gave Speedy his card.

"Okay Professor Bitch, whoops, I mean Birch."

"Eh, it happens," said Birch with a sigh.

"Okay, bye."

The two boys left the center with their army of pokémon.

"Haven't you asked everybody to fill up those pokedexs." said Nurse Joy.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" asked Birch.

"I came out after you told them about the pokémon situation."

"Oh, well yes I do tell everybody that, but surprisingly I don't hear from everybody else."

"Maybe they think you're a pedophile."

"Ha ha, very funny. Almost as funny as the fact that everybody in you family of nurses don't have any sense to name their children any name but Joy."

"Hold up mister. Don't let me get started on your Paul Bunyan beard."

"At least I have one naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I saw the Gillette Fusion razor and the shaving cream in your "cabinet" don't lie."

"That was for my legs."

"And your face. I remember the day you came to work with a mask on trying to hide your cuts and razor burns."

"Shut up. At least everyone calls my Joy and not bitch."

"At least they can tell the difference between me and Oak. When youre beside your sister. All the hoes look alike."

"Oh you ain't gonna call us hoes,"

"Yes I am."

And the two keep insulting each other until the next trainer came in. This was two hours later.

John, Speedy and the other pokémon started walking towards John's house.

"Hey yo you remember what Birch said about callin' him. I don't think I'll do it. He sounds a little bit like a pedophile," said Speedy.

"How can you say that you don't even know the guy?"

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

"You're starting to sound like Jeremy."

"I just wanted to say thank you for takin us in John. I don't know what we do if it wasn't for you," said Tidus.

"Yeah, thanks," said the gulpin.

"Get off his dick," said Jeremy. Speedy had let him out during the walk.

"Fuck you bitch," replied the gulpin.

"Who you callin a bitch, ya little pussy."

"At least this little pussy didn't get his ass kicked **AND** caught by a human."

"Why you little," Jeremy said as he began charging up.

"Bring it on," said the gulpin began charging as well.

The ground began to shake and rock particles started to fly in the air.

"Stop it you two," demanded John.

The two immediately stopped charging and addressed their attention to John.

"Save that shit for when we get to the house, not here," said Speedy. The two pokémon smirked at each other and started walking with the others.

"Hey gulpin, what's your name?" asked John.

"Oh yeah, it's Elliot."

"Well as you should know by now. My name is Johnathan. And it's nice too meet you."

"Right back at ya."

They walked for about 15 minutes until they made it to John's house. They decided to go around the house instead of going through it to the backyard. A huge field covering 40 acres of land was behind the house. A perfect training ground and battle field.

"Now before y'all settle y'all differences. I was thinking about what Birch said and I decided I don't really give a shit. If I die today I die a happy man."

"Whatcha' talking bout John," said Speedy.

"This." John took the bag filled with pokeballs, opened it and threw all the pokeballs in the air.

"JOHNATHAN, NO!" screamed Tidus, "YOU DON'T KNOW THEM LIKE I KNOW THEM. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO."

"I don't care," said John as he took his medication out, popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed.

The balls hit the ground and a sea of pokémon filled out the area in front of them. One pokeball landed right in front of him. It opened to reveal a houndoom. It was a staggering 6'10".

It had the usual look for a houndoom and was bristling with muscles.

"Hey my name is Johnath-."

"I don't give a shit," said the houndoom. The houndoom then spit on John's face.

"Well this is the start of a wonderful relationship."


	4. Many Enemies, Few Allies

Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me. P.S. Bird pokemon will have arms like everyone else. Their wings grow out of there backs.

John slowly wiped the spit from his face. It stung a little. Probably because he's a fire-type, he thought. He addressed his attention back to the houndoom. It seemed to be staring past him now. He turned around and saw Tidus and Elliot cowering behind Speedy who had a surprised look on his face. He turned back towards the houndoom. Its body had a perfect muscle tone. The horns didn't seem to curve like an adult indicating that it was still a teenager. Its eyes were an unusual purple and gave off a chilly feeling from staring in them (even though it was a fire-type). It's most terrifying feature was its power level. It was monstrous 450,000,000. He turned back to see Speedy shivering behind Tidus and Elliot now. It seems he read the power level as well, he thought, I guess it's normal to react that way against a power level like this but I've seen worst.  
"So you must be the great crusader Jason," said John.  
"What's it to you ya lil pussy," said Jason.  
"Well a lot. As you know I'm the-."  
"A guy who made the best of his time to enslave pokémon from an accident. I know."  
"Saving and slavery are two different things."  
"We didn't need your fuckin help," said a mightyena who strolled up to the side of the mightyena. It seemed to be the same height as the houndoom. The only difference between them was the power levels. The houndoom's was bigger than the mightyena's.  
"Well actually from my point of view, you guys had pretty much given up on-"  
"Who the fuck asked you ya lil shit," said a typhlosion who joined the group. A ninetails, vaporeon, raichu, tyranitar, and absol joined the group as well. Sweat started to form at the top of John's head. Shit, they're ganging up on me, he thought, this is bad. They all have power levels around or over 400,000,000. And they're fricking giants compared to me.  
"Okay. What's with all the hostility here," said John.  
"You wouldn't understand," said the raichu. It seemed to be a female. "With you being human and all, you wouldn't understand how hard it is for us to keep from killin' your weak little ass."  
"What's with all the short jokes?"  
"What wrong? Insecure about your height midget. Well let's me break it down for you." The raichu started to approach John and stopped 2 feet in front of him. "No one likes you. And if you don't release us, there can be some big trouble buddy."  
"Hmm trouble," said John as he turned around and rubbed his chin and started walking back towards Speedy and the others. "Well as intimidating as it sounds and by the fact that you guys could beat the living shit out of me without breaking a sweat I guess I should give in to your demands." He turned around and stared at the group of pokémon. The raichus had switched places with the houndoom. Damn their quick, he thought, probably trying to throw me off with their speed. A few more pokémon joined there group and were all giving him the stare. "But I didn't get this scar on my face through make-up artists. So, no deal. And if you got a problem bring it on."  
Speedy's, Tidus's, Elliot's, and Jeremy's jaws dropped.  
"Heh-heh-heh," Jason chuckled, "Okay." He disappeared and reappeared in front of John and gave him a head butt. John body flew straight past the house.  
"Now to other matters," said Jason as he looked at Tidus who was shaking violently, "Ahh the traitor who brought that bitch." He rushed towards Tidus and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. "I won't kill you because you're one of us, but that doesn't mean you're not gonna hold some torture." He began to smile sadistically towards Tidus.  
"Hey!"  
A huge ki blast knocked the houndoom straight in his head, causing him to let go of Tidus and slide backwards. John walked back into the scenery. His hair was standing upright and golden. His eyes changed to a green color. Jason started to growl violently towards John. The other pokémon gathered around Jason in an attack formation.  
"Why you little sh-," said Jason  
"Little shit, I know I've been called that a lot," interrupted John. His tone had some anger in it do the super saiyan transformation state. "Now look we can be nice to each other or make our lives living hells. Because regardless of the fact that you guys can kick my ass. I still got this." He pulled out a pokeball. From the looks of it, it was Jason's.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I won't if you don't make me. This pussy may be weaker than you but he still has the advantage. What makes you think me catching y'all is so dishonorable."  
"You didn't even give us a fighting chance you-"  
"You're bleeding to death on a beach and the thing you're pissed off about is the guy who caught you didn't beat the crap out of you before he did it. And besides I didn't claim you until you came out off the hospital. I was the only one there willing to claim you guys."  
"That doesn't matter. You would never under-."  
"No I wouldn't. It sounds fucking dumb to me."  
"THAT'S IT!"  
The other pokémon dispersed from Jason.  
"You're really gonna get it now, human," said the raichu.  
The ground started to shake. Rocks started floating and swirling around Jason's body. A black aura started to appear around him as he started charging up. He started charging a hyper beam in his mouth and two shadow balls in each of his paws.  
"You're full of shit."  
Jason absorbed the hyper beam back into his mouth and said, "What."  
"You claim me dishonorable right."  
"Yes."  
"I find that funny because to tell you the truth, I didn't want to catch any of you fucktards, but it was the only way to save your lives. That isn't fucking dishonorable. Looking at your dying bodies and going away without acknowledging your situation now that's dishonorable. And now you're gonna kill the person who saved your life. You're just as low as the "human filth" as you guys like to call them on that ship."  
"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the absol who released a shockwave from her voice that nearly knocked John off of his feet, she was a female. "How dare you compare Jason to those freaks! I'll rip your fucking head off right now."  
"And that would prove my point."  
The absol started charging towards John but was stopped by Jason's paw. She looked at him with a confused look. He replied with a shake of his head. "As much as I hate it, the lil fucker is right." He looked towards John. "We won't kill you……….not yet."  
"Good," said John, "In that case, I have over 60 acres of land back there you can use it for yourselves."  
"We don't take orders from you infidel," said the ninetails who quickly charged up a fireball the size of a beach ball in his paw and shot it towards John. John grabbed the ball just before contact with his face. The force and pressure from the fireball was so excruciating it sent John backwards. He planted his feet in the ground just before going through the back window of his mansion. Shit! thought John, all this power and this is just a ki blast. It was starting to singe of John's hands. He finally deflected it upwards In the air where it ascended surprisingly fast and exploded 70 feet above them. He put his hands to his side. The flesh on his palm was scalded and dark. His hands were also emitting smoke. John locked eyes with the male ninetails who laughed and said, "So you're not so weak after all human."  
"I don't know if you guys are blinded by your hate towards me. But I'm a saiyan. Remember it."  
The ninetails replied with a 'humph". The houndoom then slowly turned around. A tyranitar walked past Jason and locked eyes with Jeremy. Jeremy nodded his head and started walking towards it.  
"Jeremy, where ya goi-?" said Speedy but was stopped when a hyper beam blasted the ground in front of him sending him backwards. John caught him before he flew into the house. Jeremy was facing towards them with smoke comin out of his mouth.  
"I'm done playin nice with you two fuckers," replied Jeremy coldly, "now that I've found my sister, I don't need you anymore. And if you even think bout puttin me back in my pokeball shitface. I'll kill you. And that's not a threat Speedy. That's a muthafuckin promise." He walked back towards the tyranitar who seemed to be his sister, Amy.  
"Glad to hear you still have your spine, Jeremy," said Jason, "Unlike those two pussies over there."  
Tidus and Elliot started to shiver and back away from that comment.  
"We'll be seein ya soon saiyan," said Jason and the rest of the massive crowd disappeared. The moment they did John started to shake his steaming hands.  
"Let me help you with that," said Tidus. John stretched his hands out and Tidus used a mild water gun on them.  
"Damn!" said Speedy in a frightened tone, "He never talked to me like that. I could tell from his face that he meant what he said."  
"Guess seeing his real friends caused him to show his true self," responded John, "Don't worry. We'll get em back eventually. And we'll also get those other guys to come around as well."  
"What makes you think that!" exclaimed Elliot, "Its amazing that you could talk the shit you did with Jason and get away with it. But if he just says the word his whole crew would kill all of you guys and walk away like it was nothing."  
"Yeah, but from what I saw, I don't think that's really his style."  
"So what do you plan to do?"  
"Well I believe in kindness. Do unto others what you want done unto you."  
"You're the first saiyan I ever heard resolve their problems with that method."  
"Yeah well as you guys say, I'm no ordinary saiyan."  
"That method is gonna get you killed."  
"I'm not scared of death."  
"What!"  
"Death is the least of my problems now. And if it comes down to being killed by those guys then so be it. I'll have no regrets."  
"How? How can you say that John? You saved all of our lives. And all those guys do is spit in your face and threaten you and Speedy with your lives. You're tryin to tell me you don't wish you left those ungrateful bastards to die on that beach."  
"No Ell I don't. And that's the point. I saved there lives. If I didn't take them in they would have been thrown in the wild. The people here are hostile and would try to hunt down and kill them."  
"Kill? Johnathan do you now how powerful those guys are?"  
"Yes and power don't really mean shit. If they killed citizens here the power of the world government would rain down on them. Even though Jason has a extremely high power level. He wouldn't hold a candle to the strength of the world leaders. Letting them go is just like letting them die. Whether they are willing to believe it or not I'm the only one that is protecting all of you right now. Besides, the town hates me anyway. And by the looks we got this morning from the people we passed. My reputation for being nothing but a rich little piece of shit has degraded even lower. But I don't care. Fuck em. I see this whole thing as a big opportunity to do something meaningful with my life. I'm not gonna give up on those guys no matter how much they hate me. I have saved there lives Ell. They are my responsibility now. And I will make sure nothing happens to any of them. No matter what."  
Speedy, Elliot, and Tidus looked at John with surprised looks. It even made Tidus stop using water gun on John's hands. This guy, Elliot thought, He can't be real.  
"Hey Speedy can you do me a favor?"  
"What John?"  
"Remember where I'm growing the senzu bean patch."  
"Yeah."  
"Can you go get me some. I wanna get rid of this burn."  
"Okay," said Speedy as he turned around and started running into the forest area.  
"You have senzu beans?" asked Tidus.  
"Yeah, I don't like going to the hospital that much. Let me give you a tour inside the house while we wait on Speedy." He placed his left arm on the shoulder of the marshtomp and his hand on the gulpin's head and led them in the house.

In a nearby tree a murkrow and a linoone were sitting in a tree spying on the three.  
The murkrow stood 4'11" and had dark black feathers. He had a red beak instead of a yellow one. He had his arms hidden under his wings while he was perched on a tree beside him. His eyes were an unusual turquoise color. The linoone was 6'3" and had black stripes on his body instead of brown. He was sitting besides the murkrow on the branch. His eyes were a crimson red color.  
"Looks like we might have underestimated the saiyan," said the linoone.  
"Yeah," said the murkrow with a cheery voice, "He's totally different then any of those other pathetic saiyans back home. He seems to have a carefree, gentle guy."  
"Yeah kinda makes you wish Jason and the others were like him."  
"Ricky don't say that! You know what would happen to you if they heard that. You'd be marked just like Tidus and Elliot are."  
"They don't seem to really care if you ask me Henry. They may have been scared of Jason but they still stayed by the saiyan's side. And now I'm starting to wonder whether I should care either."  
"Ricky."  
"We're nothing but underlings Henry. Everybody else gets to go, but we are forced to spy on the saiyan. Back when we were in school he used to kick the shit out of us. I don't even think he cares if we die."  
"Ricky. What you're considering is very dangerous. We don't know what Jason is thinking. For all we know he might be planning to kill everyone in that house."  
"That'd be a stupid thing to do as the saiyan quite well just pointed out."  
"Fine. I understand what you mean. But please Ricky it's too risky to make that move now. Let's at least wait and read the situation before we even think of switching sides."  
"……Alright."  
"Thank now let's get back and report." Henry (the murkrow) then jumped out of the tree and started walking towards the forest. Ricky jumped as well and quickly followed his partner.

Just when they made through the bush, Ricky bumped into an enormous purugly. He staggered and slowly moved backwards in fear. Henry was shivering his feathers off behind Ricky. The purugly was also with a skunktank who was huge as well, The purugly was a shiny one. It stood 6'11" and had a very thick muscle tone. Both upper and lower body. She had pure dark red eyes. The skunktank was 7' and was as equally muscle toned as the purugly. They both had six-packs and they both looked very pissed.  
"Uhh, Hi Angel and Sharon. Umm sorry bout that," said Ricky nervously.  
The purugly (Angel) and skunktank (Sharon) continued to eye the linoone.  
"Well. We'll just be on our way." Ricky and Henry started to slide to the right but were stopped when Angel lifted her leg and stomped the ground causing an earthquake knocking Ricky down. A crater formed around her foot where she stomped. Henry took flight in the air but was swatted back to the ground beside Ricky by Sharon's tail.  
"We heard everything you two faggots were discussing in the tree."  
Both of them began to shiver in front of the intimidating females.  
Angel charged a shadow ball and shot it right next to Ricky. It exploded and sent Ricky flying straight into Henry. They both got up from the ground with eyes filled with fear. Angel stared at them, then gave Sharon a look, and turned around.  
"Pussies.," said Sharon, "We don't really care anyways." She turned around and began to leave the area with Angel.  
"I-I-If that's true then why the hell did you a-a-attack us?" asked Henry. Sharon turned her head slightly towards them. Both of the boys jumped and began to cower. Sharon then gave a cruel smile and said, "You touched her. And that's a sin. Do it again and this will happen to you." The purugly pointed her paw out to the east and started charging a large amount of ki in her hand. She then released a large beam from her hand which went through, disintegrated 20 trees and created an explosion a long distance away, The purugly then walked out of the scene.  
"Au revoir," said the skunktank as she followed the purugly. As soon as the two destructive females were a good distance away,  
Ricky got up and said, "I hope you take a small amount of time to scan the "situation" Henry cuz I had enough of this shit."

Speedy was running towards the vegetable patch that John was growing southeast from his house. Dammit, he thought, I gotta think of a way to get Jeremy back. He stopped and jumped in the bushes when he heard some pokémon coming. A cacturne burst through the bushes. He was looking in random directions. He then suddenly flew into the air and scanned the area. What the hell is he looking for, thought Speedy. And as if to answer his question a empoleon jumped out of the tree and blasted it with a hydro cannon. The cacturne was sent high in the air from the impact. The empoleons disappeared and reappeared over the cacturne right back towards the ground with its shield-like metal fin. The cacturne started to fall downwards but was stopped by the empoleon who reappeared under him smacked him back into the air, The empoleons started playing ping pong with the cacturne's body as it continued to brutalize it in the air. This continued for a little while until the cacturne let loose an explosive wave knocking back the empoleons. A huge sandstorm suddenly covered the sky. Whoa, thought Speedy, I can't even see a thing. Sounds of conflict and explosions were heard until the sandstorm dispersed and the cacturne's body started to fall down in Speedy's direction. The empoleon remained hovering in the air, it seemed to be unscathed,  
"Shit," said Speedy as he rolled out the bushes dodging the cacturne's body and rolled into another set of bushes before he could be identified. The cacturne slowly got up but feel straight back to the ground on its back.  
"You're a complete waste of my time," said the empoleons who was standing in front of the cacturne. Holy shit, thought Speedy, I didn't even see him come down. I blinked and he was just…there.  
"Why couldn't I have been paired with Nail or Dan it just had to be a pathetic wimp like you?"  
"I'm not pathetic!' exclaimed the cacturne who jumped up with fury in his eyes. The empoleons then started to laugh. The cacturne was 6'2". Everything about it seemed normal. The empoleon was the same height. It seemed to be normal as well.  
"Prove it."  
The cacturne rushed forward with a needle arm but was easily battered away by the empoleon's fin. The cacturne's body flew straight through a tree, and flopped on the ground. The empoleons started to laugh again.  
"Pathetic whelp," said the empoleons coldly, "You shouldn't even be allowed to travel with us with such a low power level."  
"Cody."  
The empoleon turned around and saw another empoleon. This empoleons was taller and looked older. She was 6'8" and a little different then the other empoleons. Instead of having a wide pudgy waist it was slim and had a more feminine shape to it. Matter of fact her whole body seemed to be feminine like. Her fins were bigger and wider then the usual empoleon's though. She had big thick legs and behind it a big thick booty. DAAMMMMNNNN, thought Speedy.  
"You shouldn't be so mean towards Eric," she said shyly, "It not his fault that he is-"  
"Pathetic. Yes it is. He's a worthless piece of shit." The cacturne sat upwards and started looking down at the ground.  
"Cody, that's not nice. You're hurting his feelings. You should apolo-"  
"No. He's not worth my breath. I don't could give a rapidash's shit about his feelings."  
"Cody. How can you be so cruel," said the female empoleon weakly.  
"Cody!"  
Cody quickly turned around and his eyes widened. A furious female sandslash at the height of 6'7" was standing before him. She had a quite a nice physique. Similar to the female empoleons. With the same thickness around the legs and the back. The spikes on her were back were flickering rapidly. Her eyes were a perfect yellow. She also had long arms like most sandslashes. But there was one feature that stood out the most. Instead of two claws she had five. Five long claws. She wasn't alone either. A scizor was standing beside her as well. She seemed just as pissed. She had deep green eyes and was 6'11". She had her arms crossed.  
"What you are doing is totally disrespectful!" said the sandslash, "What do you think you're father would say if knew you were here downgrading your friends like this."  
"He's not my friend."  
"THAT DON"T MEAN SHIT!" thundered the scizor, "He's still your ally. Not everybody is strong. Sure he maybe weak, but what you should be doing is encouraging him to be stronger. Help him so that sparring with him wouldn't be a waste a time as you said."  
"You've been hanging out with Jason's crew and I have no problem with that," said the sandslash, "But I will not tolerate you acting like those assholes. And you will listen to your sister when she's talking to you. You happen to only respect strong people. Well your sister is older and way stronger than you. Got it."  
Cody nodded.  
"Good. Now apologize!"  
"I'm sorry Eric," said Cody with a low voice.  
"You better not let that happen again or else you'll answer to me. And I assure you, I will not be a waste of your time! Now Cassie and Erika are fighting 59 yards southeast from here. Get over there and observe. You're done for the day."  
"Yes, Star." Cody flew in the air and dragon dashed in the direction that Star the sandslash instructed him. Damn, Speedy thought, I didn't understand anything coming from her mouth but I can tell she must of cursed his ass out or something. I'd hate to get on her bad side same thing goes for that scizor too. The sandslash walked over to the cacturne and placed her clawed paw on his shoulder. The cacturne looked up and hugged the sandslash. The ground started rumbling. Speedy turned around and saw a large blast coming towards him. He froze with fear from the power.  
"Maraina, get the human out of the way."  
He felt a pincer clamp to the back of his shirt and surge of force go through him as he was moved from his spot. The blast went north of the area and there was a short time period before an explosion was heard. The scizor named Maraina let go of Speedy's shirt dropping him on the ground.  
"Oh shit!" exclaimed Speedy, "The vegetable patch." He got up and ran in the direction of the explosion  
"Wait a minute!" hollered Star.  
"Sorry can't understand you. Later." He ran for 2 minutes until he came to the vegetable patch. The patch covered an area of 70 feet and 2/3 of the patch was obliterated. He searched on the patch to see if the senzu beans survived. After 35 minutes of searching, he found and picked four senzu beans. Lucky thought Speedy, wondered where the blast came from. I'll investigate that later. John needs me. I wonder what he's doing.

John showed Tidus and Elliot around the house and introduced them to the servants. He decided to let them have the T.V. while he made a few calls. He called the Tonberry Restaurant from the upstairs phone and told them that he would be coming to work next week. After a lot of curse words from the manager who eventually decided to give him a break but would double his hours. A very nice guy he was. He began to wonder what was taking Speedy so long. The house then suddenly started to shake. Holy shit an earthquake, thought John. The quaking quickly subsided and John quickly rushed down the stairs and straight into his living room. Tidus and Elliot were sitting on the couch and watching T.V. calmly eating some Cheetos puffs from a bowl. Elliot had the remote control and was flipping through the channels.  
"Didn't you guys just feel that?" asked John.  
"Yes," replied Tidus.  
"And how come you guys are so calm."  
"Cuz it was minor quake. It was made from a pokémon a little distance from here, probably started training already."  
"Oh, okay." He walked over to the couch, picked up the bowl and sat between the two pokémon.  
"How many channels you have?" asked Tidus  
"900."  
"And I'm finding nothing but shit," replied Elliot.  
The moment he said that he flipped to a channel where a feraligatr was humping the living shit out of a white blonde human girl. It was slamming his huge digit repeatedly in the woman's entrance. The three boys' eyes opened wide and became glued to the T.V. screen. The feraligatr picked up the girl and placed her against the wall.  
"UHH…UUHHH……UHHH," the woman started moaning. The feraligatr started to grope the woman's breasts and hump harder. A few minutes later the both came, coating the wall with their sex juices. The feraligatr laid the human down on the bed and lay down beside her as well. The white woman got back up and sat on the feraligatr's chest and placed its head in her pussy and made him eat her. John shook his head and broke out of his trance and grabbed for the remote control, but his hand was swatted away by Elliot. At that moment a typhlosion and a lucario came into the room. The typhlosion jumped on the girl's back and plugged her in her asshole. The lucario went to the front and shoved his member in her mouth. Both of them started to hump. The typhlosion humped here hole while the lucario humped her face. The feraligatr continued to suck her. After ten minutes of humping and sucking they all came at the same time. John jumped and quickly grabbed the remote control and changed the channel.  
"What you do that for?" asked Elliot, "I was about to start jerkin off."  
"What the hell," said John, "That's nasty. Why would you tell me that?"  
"It's a joke muthafucka. I didn't know you had channels like that."  
"I didn't either."  
"Liar, probably what you do late at nights."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm just playin round John. Don't get so offensive."  
Tidus was laughing from the experience.  
"Master Johnathan."  
They turned around and say Bentley.  
"You're pokémon transporter and for your pokémon has arrived."  
"Truck's out front?" asked John.  
"Yes it is."  
"Okay. Hey yo Ti and Ell. Can y'all come and help me."  
"Do what?" asked Elliot.  
"Lift this stuff in."  
"Okay," Tidus and Elliot said in unison.  
They went out the front door and saw tree delivery trucks. They saw three men taking out the transporter. It looked like one of those trading machines at the pokémon center but a little more high tech. These are the machines that are used by the pokémon professors in there labs to transport pokémon to there trainers. With these, a trainer can make a home base. A home base is the place where you're pokémon is transported when you go over the six pokémon limit. It admits a connection with the trainer's pokedex which keeps a log on how many pokémon the trainer has. Each pokeball has a code on the inside. So when the trainer goes over the limit, the pokedex scans the ball code and sends it to the transporter. The transporting picks up the code, locks on to the pokeball's location and transports it to the home base. The usual home bases for trainers are the places where they get there first pokémon which are the labs. But if you're rich enough and have enough room. You can even make it your own house. You write down your home base when you register to be a pokémon trainer. Speedy and John registered their home base to be John's house.  
There were two more trucks behind the truck with the transporter. They were filled with meat.  
One of the guys in uniform walked towards them with a clipboard and said, "Are you Mr. Johnathan Ogami?"  
"Yes I am," replied John  
"Well sir, here's your pokémon transporter and 5,000 pounds of meat."  
"5,000 FUCKING POUNDS!" screamed Elliot, "Holy Shit!" The gulpin ran (well actually slid because gulpin's don't have feet) towards the two trucks.  
"What's up with the gulpin? And how come he's so big? And how come the marshtomp's so big?" asked the uniform guy.  
"I don't know," replied John.  
"Whatever, just sign here," said the guy as he handed John the clipboard. John complied and wrote his signature on the form. He winced a little bit from the burns on his hands while doing it.  
"Whoa, Jesus! What happened to your hands?"  
"Training accident," replied John.  
"Good cover up story," said Tidus.  
John handed back the clipboard to the uniform guy, who checked it over. When the guy finished checking, he went to the trucks and signaled the guys to open them up. The trucks were filled with endless see-through bags with wide varieties of meat. Elliot was in front of the truck with his mouth wide open, drooling from the sight. The group of people got out the trucks and pulled out trolleys that were inside the truck as well and placed the bags of meat on them. The same guy from before came back and asked John, "Where do you want us to put all of this?"  
"Oh, Go through the back, and ask for Bernard," said John, "He'll show you where."  
"Okey Dokey." The guy turned around to his fellow employees and said, "You heard the man. Let's get that shit rollin." They began moving the meat around the back with Elliot drooling in pursuit.  
"What's wrong with Ell?" asked John as he turned to Tidus.  
"Well," said Tidus, "To tell you the truth it's been years since we've seen a decent piece of meat. Those harbinger bastards shoved freakin pokechow down our throats and ate freshly made cuisine in front of us while doin it. They died horribly. Jason and his crew saw to that."  
"Jason and his crew? I thought he was the leader of the whole group."  
"No. Normally we would have the leader of the group be the strongest, but the thing is. Some of the pokémon have the same power level as Jason. So the overall group is actually segregated."  
"You serious?"  
"Yeah there is no one who is really in control of all of us. There are a few groups within the large amount of pokémon. Each group has a leader with a power level between 445,000,000 and 450,000,000. There is a total of six groups. There are also some independent pokémon as well."  
"So is there a chance that all of them don't actually see the same way as Jason"  
"Not really."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well there are very small amount of pokémon that don't agree with his methods. And I mean a real small amount. The others have the same view with different states of minds."  
"Meaning?"  
"Some of these guys became pure breed psychos during our stay with the harbingers. And I mean love the sight of blood and torture types of psycho."  
"So that means I may not just be receiving heat from Jason's crew but the others as well."  
"Well all but one group. The leader to that group is-"  
"John!"  
They turned around and saw Speedy running towards them.  
"Man the vegetable patch was destroyed."  
"What!" exclaimed John.  
"Yeah I was watching a empoleon and cacturne fight and when it ended this huge ass blast came from nowhere. I dodged it but it went straight for the vegetable patch and destroyed it."  
"How the hell? Wait, Tidus." John turned towards Tidus. "You guys are familiar with senzu beans, right?"  
"Of course, we all know what they are. They are the miracle beans. We all know about them."  
"Is there a chance that Jason left back someone to listen to our conversation?"  
"Yeah. Ricky and Henry."  
"Who are they?"  
"The linoone and murkrow. There are Jason's spies. He treats them like crap though."  
"You think it's possible they heard our conversation, told Jason, and he sent someone to destroy the patch."  
"Maybe. It's not his style but it isn't beneath him in a situation like this either. He'd do it probably just to make your life a living hell."  
"He's too late for that."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Speedy. Were there any senzu beans left?"  
"Yeah," responded Speedy as he took a bean out of his pant's pocket and tossed one to John. John caught it, ate it, and his burns were healed in a matter of seconds.  
"What time is it?" asked John.  
Speedy looked at his watch and said, "5:34, where's you're watch?"  
"Forgot it inside."  
The men in uniforms came from the back with their trolleys. The uniform guy came towards the boys and told John "Everything is in place and if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way." And with that the men got into the trucks and left. Elliot came back out front from the front door while they left.  
"Good to see you broke out of your trance Elliot. Now Tidus tell me about the crews and there leaders."  
"Crews and leaders?" asked Speedy.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't know what's going on. I'll translate what Tidus says from now on."  
"Okay like I said the pokémon here are separated into six groups and everyone that is left is independent. Each group has a leader. The six leaders are Jason as you already know, Christian, Zachary, Kenji, Psymon and Star. Christian's a flareon, Zach's a zangoose, Kenji's a floatzel, Psymon's a luxray, and last and definitely not least Star's a sandslash."  
"Sandslash!" exclaimed Speedy, "Wait does she have five claws."  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Her scizor friend pulled me out of the way from the blast."  
Tidus smirked, "I thought you said you dodged it."  
"Uhhhhh."  
"Hold it. The zangoose Zachary, was he the one who cut me?" asked John.  
"No, that was Justin," answered Elliot," Don't you remember I called his name before he slit ya. He's one of Zach's younger brothers."  
"Hey, let's continue this conversation in the house." John signaled everybody to come in the house. They all went through the front door. John was about to go inside when he saw something that was standing in one of trees in front of the house. A sneasel was standing on the treetops staring at John. It was huge just like the rest of the pokémon around here. It was at least over six feet tall by John's guess. John began to stare back at the sneasel. They locked eyes. Wait a minute, I know you from somewhere, he thought. The sneasel had dark red eyes. I've seen a lot of red eyes from the majority of pokémon here but I remember those from somewhere else, he thought, I just can't put my finger on it.  
"Hey John! You comin inside or what?" yelled Speedy.  
John turned around and answered, "Yeah, I'll be right there."  
He turned back to where the sneasels was. It was gone. Just like in a horror movie, he thought. John went into his house and closed the door behind him.

They spent the rest of the day planning how to approach the groups. At 8:00, Speedy left John's house and went home. He was still a little shaken from Jeremy's rejection. John then got two rooms prepared for Elliot and Tidus to sleep in. When John showed Elliot to his room who immediately jumped into his bed and fell asleep. John then left Elliot's room and escorted Tidus to his room.

"Yeah, you drop an atomic bomb next door and he still wouldn't wake up," said Tidus.  
"It's that bad?" asked John  
"Yeah, the only thing that you can do to wake him up is put food in his face."  
"Well what do you expect? He's a gulpin. It's what he mainly does."  
"Yeah, frickin bottomless pit." They both burst out laughing.  
"Okay, Tidus. See ya tomorrow." John then started to head out the room.  
"Wait!"  
"What is it?"  
"Are you really sure you want to meet the rest of the pokémon here."  
"Yeah, Tidus. I need to know what my standing ground is with the other pokémon. I already know what's mine is with Jason."  
"But what if they-."  
"Reject me as well. Well I'll just have to try even harder to show that I'm not a bad guy."  
"….Okay. Good night."  
"Yeah good night."  
"He left the room, turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He walked into his room and switched his clothes with his pajamas and went into beds. Let's hope for new friendship tomorrow, he thought as he slowly drifted to a soft slumber. Little did he know that the things that will take place tomorrow will start the events that will change his life forever.

John woke up with this unnatural feeling on his neck. He opened his eyes to see a scythe pressing against his throat. But what scared him the most was that he saw at the end of the scythe. The scythe had a jagged edge at the end. He pissed himself from the sight. The scythe pressed a little harder against his throat. Blood started trickling down from his neck. He looked down and was horrified to see that the scythe belonged to an absol. It was the same female that tried to attack him yesterday. It had jade green eyes.  
"Hiya, pussy. Did you have a good night sleep? Were ya thinking about what Jason said yesterday. You should you know. It would be good for your health. And look at you. You pissed your self like a little baby."  
She removed the scythe and pinched John face with her paw. "You know you actually look kinda cute when your scared shitless. Lucky you didn't piss on me, because I wouldn't care what Jason said. I would have ripped off your penis, shoved it down your throat and decapitated you, ya little shit. But the main reason I'm here is to show you how easy it would be for one of us to kill you. You should consider releasing us. Save yourself the trouble. Because if you don't." She stopped pinching his face and placed her paw around his neck, lifted him up off of his bed, and slammed him into the wall so hard that she nearly broke him through it. She stood at a height of 6'9" so he was pretty far off the ground. Her face changed to one of supreme anger.  
"I will see to it personally that you have a nice, slow and painful death and I won't just be using my scythe." She used one of her claws on her free paw, placed it on John's face and slashed diagonally across his right cheek. She then dropped him on the ground and turned her back to him.  
"I'll be seeing you soon and next it won't be a double team. I kinda hope you don't release us. I would look forward to making you my bitch." And with that she disappeared in thin air. John got up, rushed into his bathroom, took out his medication and swallowed it. At first it was just to stop the seizures. But it also was able to keep him calm or calm him down whenever he needed it. It proved to be quite useful in situations like this. He turned the faucet in his bathroom sink on to cold water and started to wash his face. The bedroom door suddenly burst open. Tidus rolled into the room, assuming a fighting stance while Elliot, not too far behind with a sludge bomb prepared in his mouth. When they saw John washing his face in the sink, they lowered their guard. Elliot trotted over to the crater in the wall and observed it.  
"What happened?" asked Tidus in a frantic manner.  
"Oh, Jason sent an absol to say good morning to me. She was a very nice girl. She offered to serve me my dick for breakfast. I passed on that though. But then she offered to redecorate my room. As you can see I didn't pretty much have a choice with that one." He splashed some water on his face. The cuts on his face and neck then healed and resealed themselves.  
"Wow, that's some fast recovery!" exclaimed Elliot.  
"Yeah, one of the wonderful traits I was born with."  
"How come it didn't work on the burns?" asked Tidus.  
"My recovery system for my body is similar to a white blood cell. In order for a white blood cell to make an antibody for viruses and unknown bacteria it must have some knowledge and experience of the entity before it can produce a proper antibody. I would have needed to be burned multiple times before the recovery speed can become this fast. However it's a different story with a cut. I've been cut one too many times."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Later." John looked at his watch. "It's 7:30 on a beautiful Sunday morning, for now we should just get ready to go."  
"Wait, John. You've just been threatened to the extent to which you've-." Tidus began to sniff the air. "Pissed yourself and all you can think about is going outside where the guys who threatened you are."  
"Yeah, I'ma start using the bathroom before I go to bed for know on."  
"JOHNATHAN! THIS IS YOUR LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! HOW CAN YOU JOKE AND BE SO CAREFREE AT A TIME LIKE THIS."  
"Yeah, I know. But what do you want me to do? Go in a corner and isolate myself from the rest of the world. It's not gonna happen. I'm have been through worst than this. I'm not gonna back down from some goddamn threat. He sent that absol this morning to scare me shitless, and to tell you the truth I am. But I'm not gonna let that happen. Me sitting around being scared isn't gonna do anything. That's why I'm still gonna try to show them that I'm not the person who they think I am. I'm gonna go and see the other groups today and if they have the same passion towards me like Jason does. So be it. It'll just be a longer path for me to go down to truly become a pokémon trainer. It's okay. I'm not gonna let my fear stop me from being who I want to be. The only way those guys can stop me is by putting me in a casket. And I have no intention of dying whatsoever."  
"You're….not a normal saiyan."  
"Sometimes I wish I was. Now let's get ready."

John was fully dressed at around 8:30 and was waiting for Speedy outside the house with Tidus and Elliot. He was wearing a black South Pole shirt with ¾ South Pole pants with black Air Force Nikes. Speedy soon strolled up. He was wearing a red Mark Ecko's Shirt and blue jeans and red-white Air Jordan Retros.  
"What took you so long?" asked Speedy.  
"Well my mom was ecstatic about what happened with Jeremy. She said she knew something was strange about him. When I told her I was going to get him back. She went frantic. It took me a while to get her to let me leave the house."  
"Oh well, you ready."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay Tidus, what are we doing here?"  
"Alright," responded Tidus, "Jason's and Christian's will most likely be found in the forest area. Kenji's and Psymon's will be located next to and ponds, lakes or rivers. Maybe even a beach. Star's group will probably be on open land. Any ideas."  
"Well the hardest groups to find will be Christian's knowing the forest. Hopefully we don't run into Jason's group while looking for his. There are two ponds back there and if you go quite a distance, you'll reach the eastern side of Fatima Beach. This is the island's largest beach. If Star's group likes open land then there located far east from my house. My house used to belong to one of those fraternity colleges. They have this huge fields that was used for football, soccer, baseball, track and field, you name it."  
"Okay then, let's go." Tidus and Elliot charged up and flew into the air. When they got up to 30 feet they looked down and saw John and Speedy just looking at them.  
"What's wrong?" asked Elliot. "Hurry up and get your asses up here."  
"We can't fly Elliot," replied John  
"WHAT!" said the marshtomp and gulpin in unison.  
"We haven't learned to fly yet," said Speedy, "We'll be searching on ground level."  
Both of the pokémon lowered back down to the ground.  
"How come you guys don't know how to fly yet?" asked Tidus.  
"Because we were kicked out of the Dojo here before we could learn."  
"Why is that?"  
"I was kicked out because of my "behavior" and John was kicked out for…….personal reasons."  
"Really?" Tidus and Elliot drew their attention to John.  
"To tell the truth I am rusty as hell. Haven't fought nor trained for about two years. If I did I'd probably have a higher power level than I do now."  
"Wait you had that power level ever since you were twelve."  
"Thirteen, I'm turning fifteen in October."  
"What day is your birthday?"  
"The eleventh, why?"  
Tidus and Elliot gave each other scared looks. And then Tidus said, "The same day as Dono-." And then he stopped.  
"Same day as whom."  
"Nothing! Let's go." Tidus grabbed John by the arm and tugged him towards the back of the house. Elliot grabbed Speedy's hand and did the same.

"So how are we gonna find em now?" asked Tidus.  
"We read their power levels," answered John, "You said the leaders have power levels between 445,000,000 and 450,000,000. We just keep searching around until we pick up one of those power levels."  
They kept walking for about thirty minutes until they picked up two huge power levels moving at high speeds moving towards them.  
"What the hell is this," said Speedy quickly.  
"Get out the way," said Elliot. Tidus and Elliot jumped and pushed Speedy out of the path. John shoved his hands in his pant's pockets and stood in the middle of the path with a serious look on his face.  
"Johnathan what the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Tidus.  
The moment he finished saying this, two huge unseen forces dashed right through the scene and past John. The leaves were ripped off of the bushes and trees from the two high velocity forces. Nothing but dark blue, red, and white feathers were left in the area.  
"Johnathan!" exclaimed Tidus.  
"It was a sceptile and a swellow," said John.  
"What was that?" asked Speedy.  
"They were racing weren't they?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Tidus  
"I saw them, duh."  
"But how is that possible."  
"I may have said I'm rusty from fighting, but not from running. I've been doing it all my life. Are those two the fastest in this group of pokémon?"  
"Yes, they've been at it ever since they were little. Tryin' to prove to the other that they are faster."  
"And now it's gotten to the point that they get violent while they do it." He bent down to the ground and saw blood droplets on the ground. They was blood on the feathers as well. "You see the destruction wasn't just wasn't caused by the fact that they were going so fast. They were attacking each other as well. That's the real reason that Tidus and Elliot were trying to push us out the way. They knew if they got hit they would be okay, but if we got hit. We would've been dead. If you haven't noticed, the tree behind you disintegrated from the trunk up." They turned around and saw a tree with only a trunk up to 5' high.  
"A leaf blade did that."  
"But how John?" asked Speedy, "If they were attacking each other we would have been hit or they would have bumped into us if a leaf blade did this from this height."  
"Yeah but that's the thing that's got my mind racing. The sceptile threw the leaf blade."  
"WHAT!"  
"I don't know what just happened. Can you guys tell me what I just saw?"  
"Well," said Elliot, "You know how pokémon have abilities right."  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well ya see the families we come from are not exactly normal pokémon."  
"What do you mean by that."  
"Well we are known to have all the abilities available to us. For example, my species special abilities are sticky hold and liquid ooze. Instead of having one, we have both."  
"That still doesn't explain the sceptile."  
"I wasn't finished. We also have another ability that's is only available to our family members as well. It's consider our "clan" ability as Japanese guys say it. That sceptile's ability is that he is able to throw his physical moves. Whether its fury cutter and leaf blade, or focus punch and dragon claw. If it's a physical attack he can throw it at you like special attacks and ki blasts. And it's hard to dodge 'em because his moves are just as fast as he is and-."  
"I wanna know one thing John?" interrupted Tidus, "How did you dodge it?"  
"What are you talking bout, Tidus?" asked Speedy.  
"That blade Chris threw wasn't aimed at Sean it was aimed at you. How did you dodge it?"  
"Because I'm faster than Chris."  
"But that's not possible your power le-."  
"Power level has nothing to do with it. If that was true then Jason should be faster then them and he is not. I maybe one of the weakest out of everybody, but I know for sure now that I'm the fastest and judging by the look on Chris's face that won't be the last time I'll be seeing him." Johnathan suddenly Jumped and looked to the right. "I've detected a power level of 448,000,000 to the west. Let's go.

They walked across to the area where John detected the power level and saw a group of pokémon. The area had a pond in it. There were five luxrays, an infernape, a duskull, two blazikens and a buneary. The two blazikens were sparring alongside a infernape and a luxray who were fighting as well. They were doing it while flying over the pond. The other luxrays were watching. The buneary was massaging the biggest luxray's shoulder. I'm guessing that he's Psymon, thought John. The duskull was hovering above the four fighters, probably refereeing the matches.  
"It's Psymon's crew," whispered Elliot, "448 milli power level and the face of a mentally ill patient belongs to Psymon himself. The luxrays with the dreadlocks name is Moby he has a power level of 42o milli. The female luxray is Nikki her's is 425 milli. And the lazy looking luxrays is Trey his power level is 400 milli. The blazikens are Kent and Maria they have power levels of 396 milli and 394 milli respectively. The infernape and luxrays are Ikki and Griff. There power levels are 330 milli and 296 milli respectively. And last of all the duskull and buneary are Paul and Kairi. They both have 220 milli. The luxrays are all brothers and sisters. The blazikens are brother and sister as well."  
"Wow they all can kill me that's just great," said John as he got up from the bush.  
"John what the fuck are you doing!"  
"Introducing myself." He got out the bush and walked into the clearing and said, "Hey guys, Good morn-." He was stopped by a flamethrower hitting him from the infernape. He was then hit with two bone-crushing blaze kicks from both blazikens. And then finally, hit by a colossal charge beam from Psymon. A large crop line was laid out on the ground from the charge beam. Johnathan's crippled body was seen resting on the ground a 100 yards away and then suddenly it disappeared in a huge ball of smoke. The real John then jumped out of a tree and walked into the clearing.  
"That's what shadow clone jutsu is for. I'm guessing good morning is not in order."  
"No no no. You got us all wrong," said Psymon with a wide sadistic smile, "That was our way of saying good morning to you."  
He turned around and looked at the rest of the pokémon and saw they were giving the same smile. Psymon was 6'10 along with the dreadlocked luxray named Moby and Kent the blaziken. Nikki and Maria were 6'7". Ikki and Griff were 6'3". Trey was 6'8". Paul was 4' and Kairi was 4'5".  
"Hey yo magwa fruit boy. What you bumbaclot rahshole doing in dis place," said Moby with a Jamaican accent. Holy shit, John thought, there Caribbean. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. "Ya like ya ain't know. Fuckin bumclot pussies like get killed quick bringin that weak shit round here."  
"Nah boy," responded John with his own Jamaican accent, " No bumclot pussies bout dis place. I'ma realist my nigga. Me come to talk de real shit." When John said this it caused everybody to drop their jaws to drop in surprise. Everyone, but the luxrays. They were pissed. Except for Psymon. He kept his sick smile going.  
"Muthafucka you mockin me? You want ta fuckin dead fast."  
"Aiya man dis shit is not mock. Me used to have relatives in the Caribbean. But muthafuckas don't know bout me so how tha fuck you goin bumclot accuse me of mockin. If I lyin then you can deem me batti boi and boom bye bye me rahsgate, cuz me no badman. I said me be a realist. So hold you bumclot threats."  
"Ooooooooo looks like we got a carib native on our hands Mob," said Psymon.  
"I'll be the fuckin judge to that. What you come here for "realist" nigga."  
"Well first things first," said John dropping the Jamaican accent, "I just wanted to welcome you to my home. My name is-"  
"Pussy." John looked at Moby  
"My name is-."  
"Lil' bitch." John looked at Trey.  
"Is-."  
"Worthless shit." He looked at Nikki who returned him a look that suggested him to do otherwise.  
"Jo-."  
"Fuckin cocksucker." He looked at Griff and Ikki who were both smiling back at him. Ikki started taunting him to come and fight.  
"You guys havin' fun with this aren't yo-"  
"Yeah I wonder what his blood taste like too. Never killed a saiyan before," said Psymon. John looked at him. He was talking to a large scar descending down his left arm. "Yeah it probably would be good for breakfast."  
"Is he talking to his scar?" asked John quietly.  
"Yes me brah's a real bumclot psycho and if youse a real carib you know what you supposed to do around these niggas."  
"Heh, get the fuck out of dodge."  
"And that's the million dollar answer to the million dollar question," said Trey.  
"Naw we just met him I want to observe him some more before I do it," said Psymon as he continued to talk to his scar, "Who knows it might be fun. Huh? Okay. Alright bitch." Psymon addressed his attention back to John. "Me and my party are going out for breakfast and if you're still around here when we come back." He started to like his lips. "Some dead bodies will drop including you two shitheads. And that filth." He looked over to where Speedy, Tidus and Elliot were hiding. Tidus and Elliot froze with fear "You really think you can hide from us. We're fuckin luxrays dumbasses. I kinda liked you two. But siding with the human and saiyan is unforgivable. You two are nothing to me now." He slowly turned and said, "See ya soon." And with that Psymon and his crew disappeared.  
"Holy shit, Johnathan!" said Tidus.  
"That's one down, four more to go," sighed John.  
"You can't be fucking serious John," said Speedy, "I may not know what they are saying but I don't need to be you to know that we were so close to being dead people."  
"Yeah, I know I detect a power level of 450 as Ell would say milli on Fatima beach's shoreline. Let's get it movin." John left the through some bushes with Tidus and Elliot not too far behind.  
"Shit," groaned Speedy as he got up and followed his friends.

After 45 minutes of walking they finally cleared through the forest and out to the eastern side of Fatima Beach. They found Kenji the floatzel's crew doing something totally unexpected. They were playing blitzball. It was 4-on-4. Kenji, a blastoise, a charizard, and a granbull on one side and a quagsire, a dragonite, a golduck, and a poliwrath on the other. They were playing with open goals that were over the water which is strange. Probably because of the charizard, John thought, But why the hell playing blitzball anyway it don't make no sense whatsoever. And where the hell did they get all this equipment. Did they break into my shed? A venusaur, a raichu, a buizel and a wooper were watching from the shoreline cheering them on.  
" As he probably figured out the leader is the oversized floatzel whose name is Kenji who has a power level of 450…milli," said Tidus, "The granbull's name is Bobby and he has a power level of 375 milli. The charizard's name is Chase and he has a power level of 370 milli. The blastoise's name is Brian his power level is 368 milli. The venusaur is Dexter and his power level is 360 milli. The quagsire is Tyler and his is 360 milli. The dragonite is Joel and his is 350 milli. The golduck is Rico and his is 290 milli. The poliwhirl is Wave and his is 380 milli. The buizel is Mia and hers is 270 milli. The wooper is Pearl and hers is 210 milli. And the raichus is Kenny and his is 349 milli. The floatzel and buizel are brother and sister and so are the quagsire and wooper."  
"Are these guys from the carib too?" asked John.  
"All the water pokémon except the golduck and poliwrath, but no accent so don't use yours."  
"Okey Dokey." He got up and walked down towards the band of pokémon. The quagsire passed the ball to the dragonite who was immediately double clotheslined by the charizard and granbull. The ball flew straight out of its hand, and straight towards John. The granbull looked at the dragonite and called him a pussy. At least I ain't the only one being called pussy, he thought. The ball bounced and landed in front of john. John kicked it up and started juggling it like a soccer ball. This caught the attention of Kenji and his group. He kicked it back after a few seconds towards Kenji. He caught it and got out the water with the rest of the pokémon following. Kenji and Tyler were 7'2". Chase and Brian were 6'11. Bobby and Dexter were 6'10". Rico was 6'6". Wave and Kenny were 6"7". Mia was 4'11" and Pearl was 4'5".  
"Good morning," said John.  
"What are you doing here?" said Kenji.  
"Well, practically I live and own the land here."  
"I know that. I mean what are doing here smartass."  
"Well I see nothing wrong with a little friendly conversation with the new residents."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Well it ain't because of the blitzball equipment because I didn't know about that until now. You guys can play blitzball?"  
"What's it to you, faggot," said Brian.

"I'm just askin. I obviously play blitzball too. You got the stuff from me. I'ma shooter."  
"No one cares," said Chase.  
"Well I'm just sayin you know it's been a long morning with me and I would like to play blitz too?"  
"You wanna play blitz ball," said Kenny as he walked towards John "Okay. BLITZ!" The raichu swung his blade-like tail at John's head who bent backwards to dodge it . It released a shockwave from its tail. The electric attack obliterated three palm trees behind then and made a gorge in the sand. "So the saiyan has speed." John then slowly fell backwards. "But not balance."  
"What's up with all this aggression."  
"No one likes you, shit head" said Bobby.  
"You don't even know me."  
"Don't fuckin want to."  
"Aiight. Fine. I just wanted let you I'm not what you think I am."  
John turned around and started walking away.  
"And what's that." John slowly turned around. The question came from Kenji.  
"A coward."  
"Oh, really." Kenji dropped the blitzball and started walking towards John. He stopped within three feet of him. Kenji looked like your average floatzel except for his unbelievable height. Is everybody giants here, John thought, there is barely any pokémon below six feet. The fins on the side of his arms started to grow rapidly to form huge blades on the side of his arms. A floatzel gone sceptile, thought John. John and Kenji engaged in eye to eye contact. Kenji then placed one of the blades on the side of his neck. John then began to get nervous. His vision shifted to one from the past. The bodies of two dead humans were laid on the beach of an island. They were half eaten. A group of floatzels were surrounding the bodies, chowing down on the remains. The leader was in front of a seven year-old Johnathan. It lifted it's hands and slashed John's face breaking the trance and bringing him back to the presence. He was sweating profusely.  
"Humph. For some one who says he's not a coward. You sure do sweat like one. Am I makin you nervous. Whatever. I really don't care. You came to make friends. Does anybody want to be his friend?" He turned around. Kenny was sparkling electricity around his body. Chase and Bobby were cracking their knuckles. Brian had his arms crossed and simply just stared. Mia had a smug look on her face. The other pokémon addressed their sights elsewhere.  
"Wow," said Kenji, "Nobody. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, pussy. But I'll let you know. I don't know who you are and quite frankly don't give a shit. But if you come around me and my peoples again. I'll let you make friends with this." He turned the blade to a vertical position and gave him two quick smacks in the face with it and walked away. John turned around and started to walk away.  
"Hey saiyan boy I got something for ya." He turned around and a blitzball him smack dab in the face. He flew backwards a few feet and started holding his face. The ball flew upwards, backwards, and straight into the hands of the female buizel.  
"That's my thank you for letting us crash here bitch." The whole group began to laugh.  
"Oh yeah tell Tidus and Elliot that they're not welcome here anymore either," continued the buizel. John then got up and walked back towards the group. "Oh yeah one more thing saiyan boy." John turned back around. "See ya soon."  
John's eyes went wide. The pokémon went back to the water and continued playing blitzball. See ya soon, he thought, what is going on here. Jason, the absol and Psymon said the same thing.  
"Everybody's ditching us," said Elliot glumly.  
"Yeah, I know," said John, "If you want you guys can go back to your group. You don't have to lose your friends because of me."  
"I have no friends. Me and Tidus are just the losers that just hang around. Why do you think it's so easy for the groups to forget about us? We never have been acknowledged by them and probably never will be. Well actually, Tidus had one friend."  
"It doesn't matter, he's probably doesn't care for me anymore anyways."  
John looked at Tidus and said, "What do you mean doesn't care about you."  
"You know with me being with you-."  
"Doesn't mean a goddamn thing."  
"To them it does."  
"He's been with you longer than me. He knows you in ways that I don't. If you say I'm alright then he should be here to. Friends think alike. Friends stick to-fucking-gether. Friends help other friends when they are in fucking trouble. Where is this friend of yours?"  
Tidus was taken away by the seriousness that John took in this issue.  
"You see that guy over there," said John as he pointed at Speedy, "He's been with me since day 1 when I started going to high school. Through all the ass-kicking and abuse I receive from the people on this god-forsaken island, he stood there taking them with me. He was my only friend. As scared as he is now to even to be in the presence of these monsters, he's still here with me. That's a true friend. At the end of the day, he's is all I got. And I'm thankful for everyday of my life that he is. If this guy breaks his friendship with you just because you're with me then he wasn't your fucking friend."  
"How the hell would you know?" asked Tidus angrily, "You don't even know him."  
"That's exactly the same thing I tell to these fucktards, but do they listen. No. But what I'm tryin to say is he should be here if he really even cared about you. That is why I'm pissed. When we go through these next three groups. You will fucking show who he is and we will have a little discussion. Let's go. There is another 450 milli power level back in the forest." He walked back towards the trees with everyone quickly following behind him.

They walked into an open area deep within the forest. It took them 30 minutes to get here. They got behind the bushes as they spied on the pokémon. Six zangooses and three sneasels were meditating in the middle of the area. They were sitting in a horizontal line. The biggest zangoose was in the middle. To the zangoose's right there was another zangoose nearly the same height and the three sneasels. A lickitung was seen sleeping against a tree, 15 feet away from the meditating pokémon. A swellow was seen using roost in the tree over him. The swellow had some blood on him. It was the same swellow that was racing the sceptile. It was staring directly at John.  
"The zangoose in the middle is Zachary he's the leader," said Elliot. "Well actually one of the leader's. He's the 450 milli. To his right Is a female zangoose named Keisha, She's the other leader. Hers is 450 as well. She and Zachary used to fight a lot over control of the group but soon settled there differences and decided to share power. The three sneasels are Donovan, Lisa, and Michelle. Their power levels are 430 milli, 415 milli, and 320 milli respectively. The four zangooses to Zachary's left in order are Justin, Takani, Vanessa, and Ryan. Their power levels are 420 milli, 410 milli, 399 milli, and 397 milli. The lickitung is Mark his is 389 milli. And last but certainly not least is Sean the swellow who we've met already with a power level of 400 milli. The zangooses are brothers and sisters. The sneasels are too."  
"Wait a minute." John crawled a few feet to the left. The swellow's eyes followed him. He then crawled back to his original spot. The swellow's eyes were still on him. "He found us out before we even got here. Well at least he found me out. You guys comin or what?" John stood up and walked out the bushes. He turned and saw them still sitting there. I guess not, he thought. He turned back around and observed the meditating pokémon. One of the zangoose's were missing. It was supposed to be Keisha. Where did she go, thought John as he looked around,. He then rolled forward dodging a slash attack from behind.  
"Oooo, saiyan boy's quick."  
He quickly turned around and saw the female zangoose. She was 6'11". She seemed to be hyperactive , because her tail was violently tapping all among the forest floor.  
"Let's get busy." She disappeared. John started looking left and right, until he finally crouched down and closed his eyes." She reappeared over John and slammed her claw downwards with a crush claw. John rolled out of the way nearly missing her claws. A crater, 20 feet in diameter was made. He nearly slipped downwards into the crater when he rolled away. He accidently hit her in her face with his foot while dodging. She began holding her chin. Oh shit, he thought.  
"You kicked me," she said.  
"I didn't mean t-," said John frantically not wanting to piss off the 450 milli zangoose.  
"You kicked me and it didn't fucking hurt. I barely felt it."  
John was totally surprised by this statement.  
"Hey you can go super saiyan! Do it. It would probably hurt then." A crazed smile spread across her face. Oh shit, thought John, another psycho.  
"C'mon! Get mad already. I know! I'll make you mad." She rushed him and threw a mach punch. He sidestepped it. She then tried to wrap her tail around his body but he jumped out of the way.  
"Slippery little bastard aren't ya.. I know how to take care of that."  
The zangoose used double team and created two clones of herself. Shit, he thought, can't tell which one is real. One of the three female zangooses rushed towards. Another flew into the air and dashed towards him. The last one dig underground. She's most likely the one who used dig, he thought, I really wish I could fly. He first got out of the crater and started to jump around the area in attempt to avoid the ground attack. The zangoose in the air dropped a crush claw from above. Can't dodge it, John thought. He put his arms up. made a cross with them, and blocked the crush claw. The force from the zangoose's blow forced John back to the ground. The zangoose kept pressing down on him caused his feet to start breaking through the ground. His sneakers were totally submerged into the ground and his legs were starting to follow them. The zangoose that was running soon came with a flying kick. He tried to block it, but the kick was so powerful that it blew him away. As he started to skid against the ground, the zangoose that used dig reappeared and grabbed John. She stood up and put him in a bear hug. The zangoose in the air disappeared revealing that it was one the clones. The zangoose that kicked John started walking towards him. He looked at her and said, "You're the real one, aren't you."  
"What makes you say that," she replied.  
"At first I thought you were the one who dug underground, but when I compare the strengths of the crush claw and that kick. I came to the decision that you were the real one. I read that when a pokémon uses double team. The clone usually has 1/6 the power level of the original."  
"Humph. You're just like Ken. Making assumptions all the time. He's somewhat irritating to fight sometimes with his strategies and fucking psychic attacks. But you didn't make a plan like him did ya? Oh yeah just to let you know, you were right the first time." The zangoose then disappeared. The real one which was giving him a bear hug licked his cheek and said, "Fooled ya. There was an error in your plan. Your knowledge of double team! The only way to know the way pokémon moves work is to be a pokémon yourself. Or a saiyan, but that's only if they are told by a pokémon. Double team works just like that ninjutsu move called shadow clone jutsu. The clone is as powerful as the amount of ki placed in it. The clone that used crush claw had 1/12 of my strength. While the one that gave you the dynamic entry as we veteran's of the lotus fist call it had 1/6 of my power level. I can totally kick your ass while you're in normal mode so why don't ya make it more interesting by going super saiyan, huh?"  
"I didn't come to fight."  
"Well I want to." She placed her claw on his left cheek and started pressing in. "Go super saiyan or I'll make ya look like Joker." John remained hesitant. She started to press harder into his skin and blood started pouring out. "GET MAD ALREADY!" She then retracted her claw and gave John a focus punch so hard that it broke his jaw and contorted his face. Shit, she thought, I overdid it. He'll be lucky if he isn't dead. Then all of a sudden John's body disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving nothing but a piece of paper with Japanese notations on it. It was an explosive note. It exploded the moment John's shadow clone disappeared sending Keisha flying. She caught her footing ten feet away from the explosion, Her face pointed directly towards the ground and breathing hard. John's real body was in a tree. If Keisha had paid attention to her surroundings and comrade Sean, who still was in silence while he was using roost, she would have seen him and realized the clone.  
"Humph, You get an 'C' for observation Keisha." The swellow finally jumped out of the tree and shot an air cutter towards John. It sliced straight through John's body splattering blood over the tree. Then the body disappeared in smoke along with the 'blood.  
"You get one too Sean." The voice belonged to Zachary. Him and the rest of the pokémon had their eyes open but remained in their sitting positions. The lickitung, Mark, was leaning against the tree with a bored look on its face. It was 6'9"  
"The saiyan is back there with the human and those two punks."  
John was seen standing behind his comrades who had surprised looks on their faces. John walked past them and walked into the area. "When he was moving back and forth to see if Sean eyes were locked on him, he quickly rolled back into a bush and replaced his body with a shadow clone at the same time. He sent back the shadow clone towards his friend's to trick you. He made a second shadow clone while in the bush in order to mislead you, Just in case if you saw him roll back. I have to admit he does think like Ken."  
"THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!' screamed Keisha. She sounded like a six year-old girl who just received her very first doll set. "Not only did that hurt a little, it surprised the shit out of me. You're waaaaayyyy more fun than Ken!"  
"The fuck is wrong with you, Keisha," said Justin as he got up. He was the same 6'7". That's the same, John thought and then his vision became contorted and Jason's body changed to that of an older one with a cloak on. He was soaked in blood. It ran towards John and slammed its fist, breaking the vision. He started to sweat profusely again.  
"What's wrong pussy," said Justin with a smile, "remember the little present I gave you on the beach."  
John snapped back to his senses and wiped the sweat off of his forehead and said nervously, "Yeah. The only problem is it only worked for three hours and was quite a mess. I tried to get your money back but they had a no refund policy and said most likely if I got it again the piece of shit most likely wouldn't work again."  
"Really? Well I got some good news for ya. A upgraded version came out." Justin lifted his paw and the sunlight gleamed all over his claws. "And I'll give it to ya for free." Justin started to advance towards Justin but was stopped by Zachary's paw. He was standing too. He stood at a height of 7'.  
"Stop it. Sit down," said Zachary  
"But Z, that fuc-."  
"Sit down!"  
Justin gave John a mean look turned around and sat by the male sneasel. John drew eyes towards the sneasel. Its eyes were still closed. He still seemed to be meditating regardless of all that was going on. That's the same guy from yesterday, he thought, Elliot said his name was Donovan. I know I met this guy somewhere.  
"I know why your here and the answer is no," said Zachary.  
"What?"  
"You're coming here to make peace with us. We don't want your peace and we don't want you either."  
"So your part of the group that wants to kill me?"  
"You're a smart kid. I'll let you figure it out yourself."  
"You sent that guy over there to spy on me?" John indicated towards Donovan.  
"He does whatever he wants, as long as it isn't against my rules. You don't have to worry about anybody killing you from this group. Yet."  
"What do mean 'yet'."  
"I respect that as shamefully as it may look. You saved our lives. But don't think we'll stay with you because of that. We are just gonna take our time and plan out what we'll do in the future. And when we're done with that, we'll leave. And if you try to stop us."  
"We'll kill you," said Donovan who finally opened his eyes and stared at John with red eyes burning with an evil ferocity. Speedy pissed himself and he wasn't even the one that he was looking at me. Tidus and Elliot started to shiver violently. But John gained back his calm face from before. The stare that Donovan gave had no effect on him. They kept staring at each other until Donovan averted his gaze elsewhere. This caused Justin to give both John and Donovan surprised looks. Keisha came back and sat down by Zachary and said, "As fun as it was saiyan boy. You kinda interrupted our meditation time and I really hate behind disturbed. So may I ask you kindly to get the fuck outta here."  
John then turned back around and was about to leave the area when Keisha said, "Oh yeah, saiyan boy." He turned back towards her. "See ya soon."  
"What the fuck is going here," said John sternly.  
"Oooooo what's wrong saiyan boy? Did I hit a nerve? Saw your hair go a little yellow there. To think that was all I had to do to make you go super saiyan."  
"Cut the bullshit. I know something is going on here?"  
"By whatever do you mean?"  
"Every person in this goddamn forest is telling me see ya soon. You say you don't have the same intentions as the other groups but you're telling me the same shit they are all telling me."  
Both Keisha and Zachary gave John a smile and said in unison, "You're a smart boy. I think you'll figure it out."  
He gave them a stare and then stomped out of the area.  
"I think we're getting to him," said Keisha.  
"Yeah, did you see his face at the end," said the ecstatic Ryan who was surprisingly quiet during the experience, "He was really pissed."  
"Fuck that," said Justin, "I wanna know why when I stared at him he looked like he had a nightmare and when Donovan gave him the death stare, he looked like he was a British guy at a tea party."  
"There something about him that's a little….different," said Zachary, "Donovan! Justin! I can trust you guys to check him out."  
"Yeah Z," replied Justin. Donovan replied with a nod. He still seemed uncertain.  
"What's wrong Donovan? You seemed a little shook from that experience."  
"I just wanna hurry up and kill the bastard. I don't wanna look at him," said Donovan.  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Okay. Fine. Back to meditation." He closed his eyes and the rest followed soon after.  
"You're not the only one who wants to kill that saiyan," whispered Sean, "You better make sure you get to him before I do." He then closed his eyes and slept in the tree.

"This shit is starting to get serious," said John.  
"No kidding," said Speedy.  
"It's not looking to good. We don't seem to be making any friends around here. Everyone seems hell bent on killing me."  
"John?" said Tidus.  
"What is it?"  
"We're approaching another 450 milli power level. And it seems to be fighting. Matter of fact it looks like a brawl is going on 800 meters to the north of our current position."  
"Is there a problem?"  
"It's Christian's group."  
"Oh shit!" exclaimed Elliot.  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Yes a big fucking one. Christian is worse than Jason. He and the rest of his family have a terrible temper problem. And I mean terrible! Talking to him will be the most difficult and pointless. He even less reasonable than the others. He will most likely be one to kill you the first chance he can get. He hates humans."  
"And what does that have to do with me. I'm not human."  
"But you look like one. And that's your problem."  
"Wait. These guys hate me because I look like something that they do hate even though I'm not and made it clear that I'm not." Both Tidus and Elliot shrugged. "Can you believe this shit Speedy?"  
"You can't be serious," said Speedy with disbelief.  
"I cannot believe they would hate me over something so fucking dumb. This is ridiculous. Really ridiculous. And you know what. I'ma tell that man that too."  
"John! You can say that to anybody but Christian. He is worst than everybody else."  
"So I don't give a shit. That won't stop me."  
"Dammit Johnathan! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I don't know. No one does. But maybe these people will help me out with that." He started to walk into the direction of Christian's group with everyone else following him.

The scene was scarred with withered, burnt, and broken trees. There were craters all over the area. There was blood everywhere as well. The area was reduced from a forest area to a battlefield of despair. There was the sceptile from before with an aipom, two explouds, a hariyama, a lucario and a riolu. These pokémon were watching the other's fight in the air. A flareon (most likely Christian) was in the air having an all-out brawl in the air. A jolteon, vaporeon, umbreon, espeon, and a glaceon were seen fighting in the air. They were all covered with cuts and burns and were all bleeding. Well they hold back when they train if that's what you can call this thought John, they are disasters for the environment. The only thing they can't destroy is the sky.  
"The flareon with the 450 milli power level is Christian," said Elliot, "The jolteon with the same power level is Rika. The vaporeon is Desmond, his power level is 420 milli. The umbreon is Cameron, his power level is 420 milli as well. The espeon is Malcolm and his is 360 milli. The glaceon is Glaisha and her power level is 350 milli. All the eons are brothers and sisters. The aipom is Joey and his is 379 milli. The explouds are Max and Emma. Their power levels are 395 milli and 380 milli respectively. The hariyama is Nate and his is 385 milli. The lucario is Jesse and her power level is 398 milli. The riolu is Derrick his power level is 240 milli. The eons are all brothers and sisters. The lucario and riolu are too. Oh yeah, the sceptile is-."  
"Chris and his power level is 400 milli," interrupted Tidus who was looking down. By the time they finished the group listing, the eons had stopped fighting and were on the ground. The lucario was in front of them with her paws out. They were glowing blue. Soon the eons started to glow the same color. There cuts and bruises then began to heal. So the lucario has healing abilities thought John. He got up and started walking towards.  
"Johnathan," said Elliot, "These guys are fucking dangerous so don't make any smart remarks, please."  
"Oh I'm way past smart remarks Ell," replied John, "It's time to be real." He turned around and started to walk towards them. Christian was 7'2". Rika was too. Dewey was 7'1". Cameron, Malcolm, and Glaisha were 6'9", Joey was 6'4", Max was 6'8", Emma was 6'10", Nate was 6'6", Jesse was 6'7", and Derrick was 4'8".  
"Hey yo, Malcolm," said Christian, "You gotta stop this holding back pussy shit. It pisses me the fuck off. That's why ya fucking power level is so fucking low. It's embarrassing nigga. You betta get yo shit together and get stronger. I don't play that shit no more an you know that?"  
"Yes, Christian," said the espeon glumly.  
"You should be like Cameron. He's your age and he has a nice fucking power level. You should be doing the same shit. You falling behind in your age group. You betta catch up with him, Chris and the other and the same thing goes for you, Glaisha."  
"Hurry up and fucking heal us Jesse!" commanded Rika.  
"I'm tryin Rika," responded Jesse.  
"Well try harder dammit! I wanna get back to beating the shit out of this red loud mouthed cunt."  
"Who you callin a cunt you yellow pin cushion looking bitch."  
"You, you red Kirby looking muthafucka."  
They started growling and approaching each other. Snarling threats to each other as well.  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
Everybody turned around and looked at John. Christian stopped his quarrel with his sister and drew his attention to the saiyan. "Who fucking asked you, you jive-ass muthafucka. What the fuck you doing here?"  
"It my place."  
"You ain't answering the fucking question. What the FUCK are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk."  
'Talk to this pussy." He lifted his paw and gave John the finger.  
"Okay what the hell your problem with me?"  
"Problem? My problem?" He started walking towards John until his chest came in contact with his face. He was the most muscular pokémon he's seen in the whole area. And his sturdy six-pack proved it. There was one quality that could be seen above all else. Christian had a gem that looked like a topaz gem in the middle of his head. It was the same size as the ones that espeon normally have in the middle of their heads. He looked at Christians siblings. They all had gems in the middle of their heads. The jolteon had a peridot gem in her head. The vaporeon had a sapphire gem. The umbreon had a onyx gem. The espeon had a diamond. And the glaceon had a pearl. These are the strangest I have ever seen in my life, thought John, it would millions of dollars to buy just one of these guys on the market. If the harbingers sold them, they would have been filthy rich. And everybody has a freaking six-pack. What are these guys taking. Steroids? But looking at their strength they were probably too valuable to sell. I'm getting the same feeling that I got from the sneasel from this guy, John thought, I know this guy to. He looked straight in the face. The gem, he thought, I saw this guy somewhere. I can't put my finger on it. Even his aggressive attitude seemed familiar. But not only that. I for some reason felt comfortable around him. As if he was family to me. There was also something else about the flareon. Christian's eyes were bloodshot. There supposed to be blue, he thought, Watch out when they mix with the blood and become bluish-red. Where the hell did that thought come from. How do I know this guy's eye color and what they mean? "My problem is that I got caught by a fake ass nigga like you."  
"And what makes me a fake ass nigga." John seemed to be getting pissed.  
"The fact that you caught us to "save" us and refuse to release us when we asked you to. You just one those punk muthafuckas that wait for opportunities like this because he knows his punk ass can't catch shit. I would kill yo ass in a heartbeat."  
"Everybody been telling me that lately."  
"Well I'm not fucking everybody and I mean what I say. I'm just waiting for you to fuck up."  
"Whateva man. Y'all full of shit."  
"What was that you just said?"  
"I said you guys are full of shit. All of you guys are too dumb to realize the situation you are in."  
"I realize the situation bitch and you are the situation and you are this close to being not the situation anymore."  
"You know what? Fuck this." John turned around and walked away.  
"You betta run ya pussy-ass nigga. And you can tell your new gulpin and marshtomp friends that there gonna be fucking dead right alongside yo punk ass."  
While John walked away he noticed one thing. Tidus was outside the bush and was looking past him. John turned around and saw that he was looking at the sceptile. He turned back towards Tidus and said, "It's him isn't it?"  
Tidus quickly shook his head and told John, "No." But this didn't stop John. He walked back past Christian and walked straight towards Chris the sceptile.  
"Hey yo where the fuck you think you going," said Christian.  
He stopped when he was face to face with the sceptile. It was holding some new scars from the race it had with the swellow. He stared into the eyes into of the sceptile. He then finally said, "So it's you the guy who calls himself a friend."  
"Fuck you want from me."  
"Nothing. Oh wait I do want something. Answer this question. Are you a pussy."  
"Who the fuck you think you talkin to?"  
"A muthafucka whose scared of what this guy might do to him if he talks to that marshtomp."  
"What you talking about."  
"You're his best friend is what I'm talking bout." He started pointing towards Tidus.  
"Me and him never were friends." He gave a stern look to Tidus who was close to tears. "And we never will be."  
"Oh I see. You're fucking pathetic and you of all the pokémon in this fucking have no right to call me a pussy." The sceptile grabbed John by the shirt and slammed him against the tree.  
"Who the fuck to think you are to be coming in here talking bout rights." John went super saiyan and pushed Chris off of him. This surprised everybody.  
"I think I am a muthafuckin true friend. That is something you'll obviously never understand. Me and you are two different persons. I'm a coward. A pussy as you guys clearly place it. And I admit. I won't live my life telling lies. But you. You're a pussy and you try to hide it. I got nothing to you or any of you." He turned around and started to walk past Christian. When he came side to side with Christian. Christian said, "One more thing before you leave this place, pussy. I'll be seein ya soon. And from what took place today it looks like it will be real soon."  
"Christian. Tell Jason I said fuck you," replied John. As he began to walk away Christian started to laugh. John grabbed Tidus's arm and took his friends out of the area. When he left Christian turned around and asked Malcolm, "So lil bro what you got."  
Malcolm was sweating and looked stressed out.  
"Nothing," replied Malcolm.  
"What the fuck do you mean nothing?"  
"I mean the guy is not normal. I couldn't even scratch the surface of his brain. I don't know how but I think he got psychic immunity. He got it even better than dark pokémon too. I tried to use psychic on him and he didn't even budge. It's so strong his clothes weren't even affected by my attack. He didn't even noticed me trying to hack into his brain or attack him. He's not normal."  
He then turned around towards Chris and said, "I did not fucking like what I just saw Chris. You let that puny shit push you around. The next time his ass even thinks to bring his presence to this group. You better make him feel it." Chris nodded to Christian's command. Christian then crossed his arms and looked in the direction to where John walked away. This guy came into a dead zone filled with pokémon with power levels higher than 350 milli and is calmer then fucking Larry King, thought Christian, He looks just like….No. That guy can't be the same person as this guy. His power level was monstrous. His is pathetic. That was the first time I was so scared in my life. He took out the whole team as if they were a bunch of midget rattata. But this guy is immune to psychic attacks for some reason. Now that is worth looking into.  
"Who is this guy," he whispered.  
"Christian!" yelled Rika, "I'm not finished with you. I still have to kick your ass all around this god-forsaken island." Christian turned around and ran towards Rika.  
"I'd like to see you try, bitch!"

"Talking to that guy was like talking to DMX," said Speedy, "So what we doing now, John."  
"Going home," replied John.  
"What!"  
"There's no point in continuing, everyone's made their points clear. Most likely Jason planned the events that would happen today and got the rest of the groups interested. They all hate me right me. It'll take a while before we can get them to come around. I'm real stressed out from the events that happened today. And I want to go home and just sleep." He turned around and saw that Tidus was sniffling.  
"Tidus don't worry about that piece of shit. He wasn't your friend."  
"He was my first and best friend!" Tidus cried, "We knew each other since preschool and been friends ever since then. We did everything together. Trained, play games, fought, we even did fucking nothing together. I used to get picked on at the school by bullies and he would come in and either fight em off or get beat right alongside me."  
"Then what happened? Cause you make it sound like Speedy and me. But from what I saw over there was frustration. Nothing but frustration. How can I believe what you said from what I saw over there?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know. Now I have nobody," Tidus dropped to his knees and began to cry.  
"John got down on his knees and said, "Tidus. You do have friends. Because I'm willing to be one, Speedy's willing to be one. And I know Elliot's sure as hell is willing to be one. From what he tells me, you're his first friend as well." Tidus looked towards Elliot and Speedy who nodded their heads in agreement. He then looked at John and engulfed him in a hug. Tidus then let go of John and wiped the tears from his face and gave John a nod. They both stood back up and John said, "Alright, Let's go."  
"Hello there." They turned around and saw a alakazam floating in the air with his legs crossed Indian-style. Behind him was a ninetails, a mr.mime, and a machamp. The alakazam had a wide smile.  
"We have been watching your actions today," he continued, "And I speak for all the pokémon behind me we are impressed."  
"Really?" said John, "By what may I ask?"  
"The fact you can stand in front of people who have head counts over 500 and power levels that could easily destroy you, your human friend, Tidus, and Elliot all put together and remain calm. Well at least remain calm against most of them."  
"So I guess you guys saw everything huh?"  
"Yes and we decided we will trust you. Besides you seem more reasonable then those barbarians over there."  
"So you guys are the independents."  
"There are four more independent pokémon here as well. But they haven't been paying attention to what has taken place today like we have."  
"Well you al least made my day."  
"But there is two things I want to ask you?"  
"What is that?"  
"How come I can't read your mind?"  
"That's is one question that I can't answer. They said I was a strange kid back in the orphanage that I used to live at. I had fast regeneration speed, my body can produce massive amounts of ki for some reason, and I'm immune to psychic powers as you figured out. It also weird to the point as if I touch anything that is being possessed or moved by psychic energy would be disrupted by my touch."  
"Really?" The alakazam then used psychic on Elliot and lifted him up.  
"Why does it have to be me all the time!" exclaimed Elliot. John then placed his hand on Elliot's head and brought him back to earth. The air around started to move as the alakazam put more force in his psychic attack. But all the energy was deflected and negated by John's presence. After a while, the alakazam gave up and laughed. He then said, "Incredible, I even used miracle eye on you and nothing happened. You are impressive. My name is Ken and since you seem so fond with power levels mine is 370 million. I refuse to say milli. The machamp there is my best friend and his name is Brock and his is 390 million. The Mr. Mime is Eustace and his is 100 million. And last but not least the ninetails is Sarah and hers is 380 million."  
"Well it's nice to meet you. I am Johnathan Ogami. And my strength is an amazing, astounding, and invincible power level of 195,000. You're million power levels are no match for my puny might."  
This got everyone to laugh but Ken.  
"Well it's time for the second question," said Ken.  
"I'll ask this one Ken," said Brock who walked up to John and cleared his throat and said in a polite voice, "Do you have a fucking death wish?"  
"What?" said John in a perplexed tone.  
"I applaud the fact that despite your fear of certain pokémon and tried to make friends. But the way you did it was just, just."  
"Just plain dumb," finished Sarah. The ninetails then walked straight towards John and said, "DO you have any idea how dangerous these guys are? They could have killed and not lose a night sleep about it."  
"Yeah I know but-," said John.  
"These guys are nothing but stone cold killers. Some of them used to be my friends too, but not anymore. They've allowed the harbingers to convert their minds into what they are now. That's why we are independent and are not part of their groups. They hate all humans just because of the harbingers which I don't think is fair. Your friend is a human. He may be idiot, but he has good heart. They say pathetic reasons like saying they hate you because they think you're a coward, pussy, whatever. They might not admit it, but the only reason they really pick on you and treat you like this is because of one thing. You made them feel weak."  
"What do you mean?"  
"These pokémon are pokémon which value their strength and pride over everything else. To know that them being the powerhouses they are that they were on the verge of death and that you, a person who, no offense, has a power level so pathetic that you would barely give Eustace over here the weakest of all of us trouble, would be the person to save them. They resent you because of that. Because you made them feel pathetic."  
"Wow! Never thought about it like that."  
"Listen John. What is your story."  
"Huh what do you mean."  
"The way you talked to them wasn't just dumb. Some of the things you said were things that even a dumb person wouldn't say if they wanted to stay alive. It almost as if you want them to kill you."  
"She's right John," said Tidus, "You say a lot of things regardless of the warnings that me and Elliot gave you. What's going on."  
John quickly got up and walked past the group and said, "I will talk to you guys about that later. Thanks for your concern. Right now I'm going back home."  
"Wait aren't you gonna go see Star's group."  
"No thanks. Don't feel like getting threatened by a sandslash. I have enough stress on my mind. I don't wanna make it worse."  
"There, there Johnathan," said Ken, "You might see something different in Star than the others."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Let's just say that part of what Tidus said about groups not seeing eye-to-eye actually applies to Star."  
"Are you serious? Someone besides me actually disagrees to the great Jason."  
"We would have joined Star's group if we didn't see you today. Let's just say she despises Jason and the methods of the other groups as well. So she might be one to listen to reason. Besides we sent Eustace to spy on her yesterday. She seemed curious about you. She even tried to stop your friend here for a chance to get to talk to you."  
John then turned around and looked at Speedy. Who was rubbing his head and then pounded his fist in his palm and said, "Oh yeah. After that big blast came behind me, the scizor came and pulled me out the way under the order from the sandslash as I said earlier. When I ran to check on the vegetable patch she called for me and I told her that I'd come back and talk later. Yeah, John! Let's give her a try."  
"Alright," sighed John. He turned towards Ken and asked him, "Do you know where she is?"  
"Oh she's waiting for you at your estate," Ken responded.  
"What she's at my house right now!"  
"Yeah! She's been there for the past 2 hours. The last time I checked. The servants in the house have barricaded the doors and windows in fear of her groups' presence."  
"Well then let's go. Let's not keep the woman waiting."

Star was meditating on John's back porch. The scizor was meditating right beside her as well. There was a 2-on2 battle going on before them. It was Cody and Nail (another sandslash) against Eric and Frank (a torkoal). There were being watched by two brelooms, a arcanine, and Cici the female empoleon who was sitting down. John and Speedy reached the house ahead of the others.  
"I tell John," said Speedy, "The empoleon and sandslash have the biggest asses you ever did see. I mean you know how they have those hot pokémon who have those huge titties in those movies. There's have gotta be huge."  
"You watch too much damn porn movies," responded Speedy.  
"Hey! It's a normal thing. The teenage hormones are unstoppable. Besides some of those videos I got are from your T.V."  
"So you're the one whose watching it," said Elliot as he came up behind the two boys, "We found the channel yesterday. Man this white girl was getting slammed by this feraligatr. And then a typhlosion, and lucario came into the picture. And they really started banging her."  
"Word?"  
"Word."  
"Hey! Y'all talking bout porn," said Brock as he came In to the discussion.  
"Hell yeah. I mean he got this banging channel on his T.V. Maaaannn. I'm just for them to show nice female pokehoney to show up."  
"Y'all are a bunch of perverts," said Sarah as she came in, "At least Ken, John, and Eustace have control of themselves."  
"Hey guys! Cici just got up and is walking toward where Star is," said Eustace, "Her back is facing this way."  
Elliot, Brock, Tidus, and Speedy jumped to where Eustace were and started drooling.  
"Damn. I love to see that ass in action," said Brock, "She can get it hands down. Just look at it move when she walks."  
"YOU FREAKIN PERVERTS!" screamed Sarah angrily who kicked all of them over the bush and in between the 2-on-2 battle stopping.  
"What the hell?" said Cody, "It's raining losers."  
"That's not what you mama called me last night," said Elliot.  
"Ooooooooo," said Nail, Eric, and Frank said in unison.  
"All you can do is talk smack, punk," said Cody  
"And all you do is take smack, punk," said Elliot, "I know Star and Maraina be kicking your ass."  
"Soon I'll be kicking yours."  
"Oh come on guys," said Eustace, "Violence is not the answer. We are all friendly people. Let's settle our differences in a friendly man-." He was silenced when Cody brought back his fin and smacked Eustace out of sight. John came into the scene while the event was going on and said, "Well that wasn't very nice."  
"Who asked you fuc-." Cody stopped himself fro finishing the statement when he saw Maraina who broke her meditation and was walking over to them.  
"Finish the sentence Cody," said Maraina, "Finish the sentence CO-DY!"  
Cody started to shrug and back away.  
"Cody did you forget why we are here?"  
"No, Maraina."  
"Then tell me what are you doing. You were just going to curse someone for no fucking reason whatsoever. Not just anyone. But the person who happened to save your life. Matter of fact. The person who saved all of our lives. And you have the nerve and audacity to curse him. In his own home while he's providing us the luxury of his hospitality?"  
Cody looked down at his feet and shuffled them.  
"You're gonna apologize to him right now."  
Cody turned around and seemed to be going through an inside dilemma.  
"NO!" Cody finally burst out, "I will not. I'll take any punishment you dish out to me. But I refuse to apologize to this…this."  
"Pussy, saiyan trash, punk-ass nigga," sighed John, "I've been hearin this shit all day and quite frankly, I don't care if he doesn't apologize. I can tell that he's just as naïve as the other retards out there who don't bother to even listen to me. If you guys are just gonna curse me out. Just get it over with. I'm already stressed out beyond belief. So what can a little trash talk comment do to me huh?"  
Cody was silenced by this.  
"So your just like what the rumors say around here." The voice came from the female sandslash who was walking towards the saiyan. She extended her five clawed out towards John and said, "Hi I'm Star. Nice to meet you Johnathan."  
John took the paw and shook it, "The first time I heard that all day. So what's the deal."  
"Do you have any plans on releasing us?"  
"Couldn't if I wanted to."  
"Whatever, pussy," snarled Cody. Star and Maraina gave him a stern look but were cut off from John who turned around and was now facing Cody.  
"So tell me? Cody's your name right. What's the reason that you hold this hostility."  
"Because you're a pu-."  
"Pussy yes I know but that can't be the only reason why so come on. Tell me."  
"You just took advantage of us in-."  
"You're injured situation in which you would have died if I hadn't found you in the first place. Matter of fact it was Tidus who told me where you were. So you can actually say I was sent. I only decided to "catch" you guys when no one was willing to take you in. Now I know the things you just told me were Jason's words. You spurting them out your mouth so freely that you might have also put his dick in there too."  
"What did yo-."  
"I said he must put his dick in there as well. Because you can't come up with an excuse that's different than his and that would actually make sense. And that makes him the leader and you the follower. That means that you also don't have a mind of your own if you have to copy and act the same way as that jerk making you just as much as a bastard that he is. No, actually it makes you pathetic, because instead of thinking for yourself. You gotta reflect off of what other people do. And those are the characteristics of a weak mind." Cody was rendered speechless from this.  
"I love him already," said Eric, "Bastard finally got a piece of his own medicine."  
"Whoa that was a mouthful," said Star, "You actually got him to shut up. Maybe you should teach his big sister how to do that."  
"So you guys have no problem with me."  
"Nope."  
"Oh. Well it's too dangerous to release y'all. I don't think its even possible. You guys are all over the news. If I release you It will be pokémon season and I ain't talking about catching neither."  
"Well I don't really care anyway. The way I see it you can't be any worse than the other guys. So I wouldn't have any trouble with you being my new master."  
Cody then caught back his voice and said, "You'd probably like Star callin you mas-."  
"Don't ever call me that again."  
"What?" asked Star.  
"Don't call me master. I don't deserve that formality and I don't want it. It makes me feel like I'm makin you a slave. And I don't want that."  
"But master isn't always a degrading title. It can be used as a form of respect as well."  
"And so is saying my first name. I say yours. There is nothing saying that I should be given a higher level of respect than you. Matter of fact you can accomplish a lot more than I can. I should be the one giving you a title. Hell I can't even get a single group to even have a proper conversation with me, because I have a low power level. You are a leader. You have a group of people that respect and follow you, while I continue being the island's most hated by humans and pokémon alike. I don't deserve to be called master. So don't call me that."  
Everyone just stared at John. Cody was speechless once again.  
"You guys must be hungry let me invite you inside my house for dinner." He turned around and walked inside his house. Everybody followed him into the house but Star's group.  
"Hmm. It seems that our new master has self-esteem issues," said Maraina.  
"He seems like a nice guy," said Eric.  
"Too nice if you ask me," said Dan the breloom, "For all we know he could be saying this just to lure us in."  
"Yeah," said Star, "But then what would be his motive? What would he gain from our friendship? What could he possibly be hiding that could be dangerous to us? We don't know? We don't know what he's capable of just like he doesn't know what we're capable of. So let's not make assumptions and punish him. I can sense he has a good heart. So let's give him a chance okay." They all responded with a nod, "And Cody." Cody quickly jumped up and looked at his leader.  
"Please give him a break. He's stressed out already and he hasn't done anything wrong. So try to a least be a little bit nice to him."  
"……..Alright."  
"Good. Now let's go." And with that they all left into the house.

"So…Star's sided with the saiyan huh," said Jason. He was standing next to the female absol who was leaning on her shoulder. They were surrounded by a ninetails, a vaporeon, two raichus, a mightyena, a typhlosion, another absol, two tyranitars (Amy and Jeremy), another houndoom, a tropius, a bayleef, a feraligatr, a arcanine, a nidoking, a nidoqueen and Ricky and Henry standing in front of him. "Humph, she was always a lost cause. Looks like we'll have to kill her and her pitiful group too in the end huh? Still has no intention on releasing us still?"  
"Let's just kill him and call it a day," said the mightyena.  
"Yeah we could but just like that Zachary cunt said, we need to plan where we go from there. You two pussies get back to work. And don't come back here unless you have something useful to report." Ricky and Henry nodded, turned around and headed back to John's house.  
"I'm sorry, but this is really buggin me," said the ninetails suddenly who turned towards Jeremy, "How the hell the human catch you again."  
"He…," stammered Jeremy, "He kicked me in my nuts and tripped me into a river." The moment he finished this sentence Burn started rolling with laughter.  
"How could you let a pathetic whelp like that catch you. And make it even worse, he's a human. Look at his power level compared to yours."  
"Whatever, he cheated."  
"Even so you should have killed him," said Amy, "Letting someone like that catch you is a disgrace and I'm very disappointed. You should have ripped out his throat the moment he let you out of that ball. It seems you've grown soft over the years. But I'll correct that. When the time comes, you're the one that's gonna kill the human. It's hard for me to even look at you knowing you were outsmarted by such a weakling. You don't deserve to even be called my brother. The only way you'll get back that right is by killing him. Got it."  
Jeremy nodded his head.  
"Jason," said the absol, "I hope you come up with something fast. Because I want that saiyan's blood."  
"Don't worry Shina," said Jason as me kissed his mate, "You'll have it sooner than you think."


	5. Breaking Point

Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me.

"So they kipnapped you guys when you were adolescents right

"So they kidnapped you guys when you were adolescents right?" said John. He was in the living room with Ken. It was 9:00 at night. Speedy had went home because they had to go to school tomorrow. Everybody else was asleep in there rooms except for Star, Tidus, Elliot, Maraina, and the female empoleons were up. They were in the other living room (The house has 15 living rooms) having a discussion.

"Yes," said Ken, "We were in age groups of 10-12 with small amount being 8, when we were abducted from our homes."

"That must really suck."

"Yes, it was quite bothersome. I was not as exuberant towards the fighting and the killing as the others were. Matter of fact, I downright dreaded it. I am more of a peaceful guy."

"Yeah so you guys used to live in a place called Soronara city?"

"Oh yes I was one of the rich kids as they would say. I lived next door to Eustace. My father and Eustace's are good friends. They both had knacks for buying very expensive things. Our homes were very opulent you might say. They would be surprised by the way you have your house."

"Yeah, most of the money I make goes straight to the bank."

"That's one thing that fascinates me."

"What's that?"

"How old are you?"

"14."

"You are 1 year younger than me and yet you have already gained autonomy. And not only that, you have two jobs. You're chef and a computer engineer. And the way you talk is totally scintillating. It makes me wish I met you earlier on in life. We could have been good friends."

"Wow! That's the first time someone said something to describe me besides using the words pussy or coward. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Umm, so you guys have been doing jobs for the harbingers for three years. Do you know how they operate."

"Well yes. They seem to be collecting pokémon and training them in an effort to overrun the World Government. They steal pokémon from top ranking trainers, coordinators, and breeders from around the world. Anyway who found out about them or tried to get in their way were killed."

"But how did they get you guys. I mean only pokémon have access to pokémon cities."

"And so do sai-." But then Ken stopped himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. All you need to know is that they found a way through the portal and kidnapped us. They had caught two pokémon in the area first. The pokémon were caught wandering outside the city grounds. They tortured them into telling them the secrets to the city."

"Telling? Wait they can understand pokémon."

"They have translators."

"Who were the pokémon they caught."

"……"

"It's not gonna change anything so just tell me."

"It was Brock."

"Oh and the other?"

"Me." The alakazam started to cover his face with his hands. He seemed to be trying to hold back tears. "It's my fault. They were gonna electrocute him. Brock would have kept his mouth shut no matter. They were gonna kill them. I told them where we lived, who we were, our powers, everything. I was the one who brought us to this grief. When they kidnapped the rest of the group and took us away from home. I was abandoned by everyone. No one wanted anything to do with me. They blamed me for everything. And it was true. It was my fault. I am a coward."

"No you're not." The alakazam removed his hands from his face and looked at John. "You did it to save your friend. That is all that matters. Who cares what they think. You did the right thing. That's why you two are still friends today. He's been with you since then most likely because he wasn't with those other assholes. Don't you let nobody tell you what you did was wrong."

"Thanks Johnathan. I needed that."

"You're welcome. Well I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I need to get up early. So I'm gonna turn in. You remember where your room is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay I'll most likely be gone when you wake up knowing how you alakazams sleep."

"Hey! We do it for a reason you know. Increases brain clarity and activity."

"Humph you probably know better than me."

"Exactly. You may have an average I.Q. of 219, but I have an average of 1,269, And still increasing."

"Yeah, brag about it later. Good night."

"Good night."

John started to walk towards the stairwell. He was going up the stairs when he saw Cody's bedroom door open. He sneaked towards it and eavesdropped on what was going on inside.

"Yeah! The food was aiight but I still think he's a cunt." He must be talking to somebody, John thought. He looked deeper into the room and saw Cody talking to a huge murkrow outside the window. "He's talking bout friendship and all that but I still don't believe. You can't trust humans nor the fucking saiyans. It was them who caught that fucking traitor Ken in the first place. The saiyans are just as bad as the humans just stronger. For all we know he's with the harbingers. He could have been told to wait for them just in case. The fancy house and everything. I'm not falling for this shit like the other's. I think he's lying bout his age too? A 14 year old with all this shit. Most likely the harbingers are taking care of him. Probably why the people in town keep away from him. Ken even read the minds of some of his workers and even they are suspicious of him. Yeah, he read the human's mind too. The human doesn't seem to know that much about him. Just found some stuff that they like to do. I refuse to believe they can hold their breath for over an hour underwater. Well anyways, tell Jason that I still wanna join his group. I'm totally not affiliated with these losers. I'm only here because of my sister. The damn bitch can't think for herself. She's too weak. Everything Star says and does, she follows like a servant. I can't believe we are even related. Oh yeah ask Jason if I could kill him? Good. Now get out of here before someone sees you." As Cody finished talking John turned around, walked towards his bedroom, went inside, and closed the door behind him. So Cody's a spy eh, thought John, Just great. Now I know what Ken stopped himself from saying. So it was saiyans that caught them. That means that some of the people there are saiyans. That's even better. He exchanged his clothes with his pajamas, got into his bed and went straight to sleep.

He was in a crib. A sturdy dark brown wooden crib to be exact. He was in room filled with bright colors on the wall. Pictures of pokémon that were fighting and some with faces that were unknown to him. John tried to stand up but ended up falling down again. He looked at his hands. They were small. He tried to say something but all that came was "Uhhuuuuh." It sounded like baby talk. There was a mirror to the right of his crib. The mirror reflected the body of a nine month old baby with short black hair and black eyes. Wait those are my eyes, thought John, I'm a baby, but how? The door opened up and a white woman, wearing a long yellow dress came into the room. She came and bent over into the crib. But something about the woman began to scare him. The woman had no face. She had long silky brown hair and small ears on the side of her head, but no face. No eyes, no mouth, no nose. Just an empty space where here face was supposed to be.

"Hello, there," she said, "did someone wake up from their nap."

Where the hell is the voice coming from, thought John, She has no mouth. She stretched her hands around John's tiny waist and lifted him up out of the crib and brought him out of the room. She walked into a kitchen where a man with mocha brown skin was sitting down reading a newspaper. He had no face as well.

"Honey, your son just woke up."

Son, thought John, no frigging way. They said my parents died when I was born. My father had died from a brain disorder and my mother died bringing me to life. How can this be my family?

"Bring em here , I wanna see him," he replied. He called her name, John thought, I know it. How come I can't hear it?

He took John away from his "mother" and held him high the air.

"How's my little boy doing today?" He then brought John closer to him. John grabbed for his face. It was flat and it felt he was just moving his hands around on rough paper. "Where is your face, I want to see it," he tried to say but, "Googaa uhhhhuuu wwaaassssaa" came outside his mouth. John's "mother" began to laugh.

"He's trying to pry into your mouth."

"Oh yeah," said John's "father" while dodging his fingers, "Well he's gonna have to try harder than that to conquer this mouth. Its my pirate ship and nobody is aloud to trespass in it buddy." All of a sudden his body flew into the air and nothing but screams were heard into the room. John body landed on the floor. Blood was splattering against the walls. A blood soaked absol came into his view.

"Hey lil' shit. My scythe wanted to have a word with your parents to discuss how much of a pussy you'd become. And it decided to give you a early birthday present to toughen you up." He left the room and came back with a stantler head in his heads.

"Buck up you little shit!" He threw the stantler head at John. Then he woke up.

He was soaking with his sweat once again. This time he didn't piss himself. He looked around and soon became horrified. He wasn't just drenched in sweat. He was drenched in blood. His whole bed was covered and dripping with blood. There was pool of it surrounding the bed as well. There was a huge lump poking upwards between his legs. It seemed to be the source of the blood. He looked at the wall. There was a message written in blood that said "Good Morning pussy. We brought you some breakfast courtesy of Jason." John flipped off the sheets. What he saw between his legs brought him great fear. He began to scream at the top of his lungs. There a stantler head tucked between his legs. It's eyes were hanging outside it's sockets, still connected to the retinas. The corneas of the eyes were pierced and were oozing out white aqueous liquid. Its horns were ripped off and shoved straight through it's skull. The top of its head was cracked and the fur was peeling off revealing what left of its cranium and brain. The horns were covered with white particles and brain matter. It's ears were ripped off and hanging above John on the ceiling fan dripping blood. It seemed they ripped off some the stantler's fur and wrapped it around the ears and tied them to the fan. They reset the fan to slow so that they spun around right over the bed and was easy for John to see. The stantler's teeth and tongue were ripped out of its mouth and placed on top of John's crotch. Both the tongue and teeth had hints of blood and saliva on them. He kicked the stantler head, smacked off the tongue and teeth off of his body and rolled frantically off the bed. He fell face first into the blood surrounding his bed. The door burst open. This time John had more reinforcements. Tidus and Elliot jumped into the room while the others ran in. They saw John's body lying down in the blood.

"JOHNATHAN!" screamed Tidus. He ran to his body and turned him over. He had tears in his eyes. "WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"I'm alive, Tidus," responded John weakly. Ken and Star walked inside the room. Ken went to the stantler head while Star went to the blood written message on the wall.

"Well looks like there doing there best to scare the living crap out of you," said Ken

"Humph, this is just what you can expect from those bastards," said Star, "They never learn."

John got up and quickly went into his bathroom, opened his cabinet, and took his medication.

"What's wrong?" asked Cody with a smug look.

"I woke up with blood around me and a dead stantler's head between my legs and you ask me what's wrong. I having panic attack. That's what's wrong."

"Humph, that medicine won't help when it's your head instead of the stantler.' Maraina lifted her pincer and smacked Cody straight across his face.

"You're sister may let you get away with it but I won't," said an angry Maraina, "Say something like that again and I will really kick your ass."

Cody held his face and mumbled something.

"What was that," said Maraina.

"Nothing.," he replied.

"Oh that's what I thought."

"I thank you guys for your concern," said John as he looked down in his bathroom sink, "But would it be too much to ask for a moment alone."

"You sure,' said Star, "You seem a little shaken up."

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright just need to catch myself. And besides I have to get ready to go to school."

"You're actually going to go after something like this happened?"

"Yes. I promised Speedy I'd come to school today."

"I'd think he'd understand if you didn't."

"Yes he would, but I want to go too. That's the point. Staying in the house can get dull."

"Thank you for telling us that since we're gonna be at your house for the day," said Eric.

"No, what I really meant to say is like. Yeah, there things to do here , but it is quite boring by yourself."

"But we're here now aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't ya stay home?"

"Because then I would be letting them now that the crap they pulled off this morning did what it was intended to do. Scare me. Maybe even to scare me into isolation, but I ain't gonna let this stuff get to me."

Cody was about to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut when he looked at Maraina.

"So if you'll excuse me, please?" John continued. Everyone began to leave the room, but Tidus.

"You're sure?" asked Tidus.

"Positive, how many times I have to say this." said John.

"Because I don't believe you." Tidus turned around and then finally left the room. John turned on the shower, took off his clothes, and jumped into the tub. That dream, he thought, was it real? I was told my real parents were dead the moment I was born. But everything in that dream felt so real. It didn't even felt like a dream. It felt like it was a lost memory. The only thing that didn't fit in was the absol.

He finished bathing and brushing his teeth in 15 minutes and later and put on his clothes. He got out his room and went down the stairs. He went in the dining room and saw his pokémon residents having breakfast. The table was filled with hash browns, bacon, pancakes, eggs (scrambled and omelets), steak, and biscuits. A feeling of happiness started to go through him on the inside. It kinda feels like a family now, he thought. He sat down between Tidus and Maraina. Maraina had an omelot, hash browns, and pancakes. With a wave of her pincer the pancakes and omelet were cut in fractions and she began to eat in a civilized manner. Tidus had steak, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He was gorging on his steak and he didn't even bother to cut it. Well manners don't apply to everybody, he thought, he started to scan the rest of the table. It was kinda funny watching the difficulty that the empoleons were having eating there food since their claws were in the middle of their fins. They were having trouble gripping their food. The torkoal took a better approach to his food. He placed his in a bowl and was chowing down with his head shoved in it. John didn't notice the massive size of the torkoal until now. It was 5'8" and was over 7' feet wide. It took up a lot of space from the table. He looked at the brelooms. They had nothing on their plates, but they were drinking orange juice. Well that makes sense, he thought, they're grass pokémon so they use photosynthesis and get most of there food from the sun. He looked at the arcanine. She had the same selection of food as Tidus (minus the eggs) on her plate. A total of four steaks were on it with five strips of bacon. She also had the same manners as Tidus as she violently ripped apart her steaks with the juices covering her maw. The cacturne was basically doing the same thing the brelooms were doing. The sandslashes were eating their food properly as well. He then addressed his attention to Elliot. He had six plates and had all the food separated on each one. He had six pancakes, seven hash browns, five steaks, three omelets, eight biscuits, ten strips of bacon on each plate. John looked at the leftovers and saw three pancakes, one omelet, and a lot of scrambled eggs, three biscuits, one steak, and two hash browns.

"Well damn Elliot. What up with all the food."

As if to answer John's question, Elliot open his gigantic mouth and swallowed the plate with pancakes whole. He then put his hand in his mouth, pulled out the plate and placed it back on the table. John looked at the spectacle with a surprised look.

"What the..," said John.

"You've never seen a gulpin eat before?" asked the male breloom named Dan, "Wasn't he here longer than us?"

"They ate before me yesterday so I didn't know."

Elliot started to continue the act with the other plates of food. But with the last plate (which had biscuit)s he did something different. He opened his mouth and began to suck the food.

"What the hell!" exclaimed John, "Who the hell is he? Kirby."

This got the table to roar with laughter. They finished breakfast fifteen minutes later. He walked outside the house and started heading out. He kept going until he turned around and noticed Star and Maraina behind him.

"Where are y'all going?" he asked.

"With you," replied Star.

"No, no, no. That wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Well you know how the city feels, no offense, about the fact that they are murderers taking residence on the island. Imagine how it would be if they saw them out in the streets."

"No offense taken. Why should we really care?"

"It can cause unnecessary attention."

"Fuck em," replied Maraina.

"The point I'm trying to tell you is that I can take care of myself and you don't have to worry about me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, what do you want us to do?" asked Star

"Protect the house from Adolf Hitler."

Both of the pokémon gave him a blank look.

"You know? Jason."

"We know that," replied Maraina.

"You two have no sense of humor."

"It's not a laughing matter," said Star, "You need to take your situation with Jason more seriously. If you don't, he will ki-."

"Kill me. Yeah, yeah. I know everybody tells me that."

"And why do think they do?"

"I don't know? Tell me."

"Because you're not listening."

"Yes I am."

"You're hearing us," said Maraina, "But your not listening Johnathan. If you did, you would be taking this more seriously. That is what we want you to do." They both turned around.

"Fine," said Star, "We'll stay here. Just be careful."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way." He then left the area and began to walk towards Speedy's house.

"He's just like Eric," said Maraina. "He's so immature."

"Yeah," said Star, "but what do you expect, he's still a kid."

"So are we Star. We are only one year older than him."

"Yeah, but if you look at the way he's living. You'd expect him to be one of those spoiled rich brats. And he isn't. He needs time to grow up just like Eric does. Besides at least he's trying to be responsible."

"And how is that?"

"He's trying to care of us."

"He looks like he needs to be taken care of more than we do."

"Well than." Star then began to walk back inside the house, "Then let's be the ones to help him." As they went inside the house they didn't notice Donovan hiding in a tree watching Johnathan. The sneasel began to pursue John as he left the area.

30 minutes later John arrived at Speedy's house and went straight for the bus stop. Speedy was already there. He seemed to be fumbling through his social studies book.

"What are you doin, Speedy?" asked John

"We were supposed to have that social studies test the day we found the creatures from hell," said Speedy, "she's most likely gonna make us do a make-up test today."

"Okay."

"You know something was buggin me yesterday."

"What was that?"

"Some of those pokémon called you the n-word yesterday and you weren't offended. Matter of fact you called them the n-word right back. Why?"

"Cuz they black."

"What!"

"They black."

"How the hell are they black? They're pokémon!"

"They're black pokémon."

"How the hell can you tell if a pokémon is black?"

"Tone, attitude and being black yourself."

"You gotta be bull shittin me."

"No, I bull shit not."

"So all the Caribbean pokémon black?"

"And most of the pokémon on Jason's crew, Zachary's crew, Kenji's crew, Star's crew and all the pokémon in Christian's and Psymon's crew. Well except that aipom. I think he's Italian."

"What the hell?"

"Star, Maraina, the brelooms, and the empoleons are Japanese."

"Alright, now John."

"I'm serious. Ask them when we go to my house later. Tidus and Elliot are black too ya know. Tidus is from the Caribbean as well."

"I cannot believe it. If this is true is Jeremy black?"

"Naw. White. But then again he might be mixed."

"Mixed? Man I don't believe this shit."

"Believe it and here comes the bus."

The yellow school bus pulled up in front of the bus stop and opened the door. The bus driver gave both boys a stern look. Most of it directed towards John and then finally said, "Get on." John stepped on the bus with Speedy behind him. As John walked down the aisle, he received nothing but eyes filled with hate from his fellow students. He and Speedy got in an empty seat at the back of the bus. As the bus pulled off the stop and headed towards the school. John was still receiving stares. He turned towards Speedy and said, "Today looks like it will be a great day."

During the whole day John was neglected by students and teachers alike. He was never called on during class. During lunch when he came towards a full table and sat down. Everyone at the table would scatter and go elsewhere. One of the girls said the words, "sick freak" under her breath. The end of the day soon came and the school buses started to dock students to take them home. John would have had to ride the school bus by himself. Social studies was the last class. The test was taken at a time period of two hours. John finished his in 45 minutes, But Speedy wasn't so lucky. He was staying after school. Social studies was only one hour that day, so it would be a while before Speedy would be done. John was about to get on the bus when he was pulled off by Ted Jackson. He had his crew with him too. His crew consisted of three other boys. John didn't know their names and he didn't really wanted to know. All he needed to know was that they were all pokémon trainers.

"You don't have to ride the bus, Johnny boy. Me and my buddies will give ya a ride home." Ah shit, thought John, Maybe I should have brought Star and Maraina with me. They took John to a more secluded private area away from the adults at school. When they were a good distance away. Ted landed a heavy punch into John's gut. John held his gut and stepped backwards.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here, pussy?" said Ted, "Tell everybody some bullshit bout how you don't like pokémon. But then you go and save the lives of a bunch of murderers. I knew you were nothing but filth from the start."

"Filth?," said a brown-haired boy, "This guy is so low. A muk wouldn't shit on him." They all began to laugh.

"Yeah. But we're gonna let you know now. You're not welcome here at this school anymore."

"Says who?" said John who caught back his wind.

"Says me, you little shit." He landed another punch. This time to John's jaw. The other boys came in and started to beat down John. After a few seconds Ted signaled everyone to stop. John had a broken nose and blood was coming out enough.

"Boys I think we forgot the reason we're beating him up," said Ted who grabbed at his belt and pulled out a pokeball, "This guy likes pokémon so bad. Let's let him become acquaintances with ours." He threw his pokeball releasing a houndoom with the height of 5'10. The others threw their pokeballs in agreement as well. A hitmonlee, a hitmonchan, an electabuzz, a feraligatr, and a hariyama came out as well. All were normal size.

"Okay boys," commanded Ted, "Turn this guy into your new punching bag." The pokémon replied with sick smiles and began to pummel John's body into the ground. After 20 minutes of being beat down by the massive pokémon. John had two black eyes (one shut and one half open and already swelling), cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs, his left pant leg was half ripped off, and he was bleeding from his mouth, nose, and his right temple. He looked like he came out of a car crash. The pokémon backed and went back to their trainers with smiles on their face.

"Good," said Ted, "From now on Johnny boy if you keep coming back to school. This will happen to ya. Go ahead and try to snitch too. It's not like anyone's gonna care anyways. It happens when you willingly and knowingly harbor a bunch of sadistic murderers."

How bout I snitch to your mother," said John weakly, "You'd think she'd listen."

Ted gave him an angry look. His houndoom ran forward a placed its fist in John's face. John was sent flying 20 feet away and into a tree.

"Freak," said Ted as he and his crew walked away. John got up from the tree and started limping away. He took out his cell phone to find it crushed. He then took out his wallet to see if he had any money. It was empty. Pokémon probably pick pocketed me while they were beating me down, he thought. He put his wallet back into his pocket and began to limp back home.

It was 5:30 when he got home and Eric was standing with his eyes closed in the sun. He seemed to be using ingrain because his legs were rooted in the ground. John healed somewhat along the way. His eyes were open and the cuts on his arms and legs were resealed. The blood had dried on his face, body, and clothes. As he walked into the area. Eric opened eyes which became wide when he saw John.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Eric screamed A few figures flew over the house and landed in front of John. They were revealed to be his pokémon companions. Tidus and Elliot had surprised looks on their faces. Star group remained neutral except Cody. He seemed to be laughing his ass off. Star and Maraina had their arms crossed. Ken and his group had the same looks on their faces as Tidus and Elliot. Star was shaking her head while, Maraina gave him a mad look. Cici ran to his aid and checked him over.

"Uhhh, said John, "Good afternoon."

"That's all you got to fucking say," said Maraina, "You come home looking like you got in a fight with a bulldozer and that's all you got to fucking say. Good afternoon."

"What's the problem?"

"YOU!" everybody but Cody shouted. Cody was still rolling on the ground.

"Dammit, John!" said Tidus angrily, "Who the hell did this to you."

"Well I was on my way home when a couple of guys and their pokémon pulled me off and decided to have a little debate. I tried to argue my topic but was silenced by their very compelling reasoning as you can see." Star lifted her foot and stomped the ground creating a massive earthquake. All the other pokémon jumped while John took full force from the attack and landed on the ground.

"I don't believe you," said Star angrily, "I can take care of myself, he says. Don't worry about me, he says. I'll just go to school and get my ass kicked by a bunch and humans and their pokémon that's all."

"Why didn't you fight back?" asked Maraina.

"I believe violence is not the answer," replied John.

"So getting your ass kicked is."

"Apparently so," said Cody. Star and Maraina started giving him the look. "What? It's the truth. Otherwise, he wouldn't be looking like this."

"What were their power levels?" asked Star ignoring Cody.

"Um the highest was 120,000. For the pokémon it was 4 milli," answered John. Everybody just stared at him. "What?!"

"You know for a smart guy. You are pretty dumb," said Brock.

"You could have at least turned super saiyan, John," said Ken.

"Yes I could," said John, "But you see there some things you guys don't take into consideration. If I was to go super saiyan my power level would be higher than all of theirs. They could then make an argument that I was attacking them."

"How is that?" Ken asked.

"Well first things first. My reputation around this city is comparable to a guy who spits and curses at little children, and push old people in the roads. So yeah I can say that they attacked me and I went super saiyan in self defense. But then the father of the leader of the band of fools that attacks me owns one of the best schools in the Hoenn region, and is the senator representing this island. His son is the captain of the school's football team, head of the student council and is a 'model' student. Even if they would help me, which they wouldn't. It wouldn't change a damn thing. When you have power like that. People are known to look the other way or agree with whatever is their side of the story is, because they can be as easily crushed as I can. So pretty much I'm screwed."

This caused silence among the group of pokémon.

"You suck," said Cody breaking the silence. Everybody started looking at him.

"What do you mean I suck?"

"You can stand up to us. But you can't stand up to a bunch of fucking humans. That's what I mean when I say you suck. You mean to tell me you can stand up to a bunch of "killers" and you can't take on a bunch of pathetic humans. Knowing you can kick their asses."

"You know," said Elliot, "I usually don't agree with that guy, but this time he is actually right. Why the hell don't you fight back."

"Look I just don't want any trouble," answered John.

"Is that what you're gonna tell Jason?" said Star, "It's only a matter of time before he starts doing the same thing. You say you won't be pushed around by them, yet you let these guys walk all over you at school." She turned around and walked towards John's house. "It's getting harder and harder to understand you John." She went inside and everybody followed her, but Tidus, Elliot, and Cici. She's right, John thought, It took listening to her to realize how much of a coward I am.

"Are you okay?" asked Cici.

He looked at the empoleon and said, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go inside and lay down."

"Some of the pokémon had came over to the house today. I think they got spies on us or something. The main reason Star was pissed is that their may have been a chance that they sent someone to spy at your school. If they saw you get beat down they would-."

"See that as one of my weaknesses."

"Yeah," said Tidus, "Where is Speedy? Shouldn't he have been with you?"

"He had to stay after school to do a make up test."

"How come?"

"We were absent on the day we were supposed to have a test so we had to make it up."

"So how come they beat you up?"

"Ummm. I kinda put a dent in the guys car. He just happens to like beating the crap out of-."

"You're lying," said Tidus.

"What?"

"I may have only lived with you for three days. I have been able to tell when you're lying. You're usual a straight-forward person. You always say the first thing to come to your mind. The only time you don't want to tell us something is when you either try to change the subject or you lie. The fact that you said "Ummm" gave off that you were thinking about it before you spoke. And besides you never say um." Dammit, John thought, why couldn't he be retarded. Guess he wasn't an assassin for nothing.

"Fine," said Tidus, "You ain't gonna tell us the reason now. But could you at least try to be careful. The next time these guys come for you, just run." Tidus and Elliot then walked into the house. John was about to do the same thing when he saw Cici looking in a different direction.

"What's wrong?" John asked the empoleon.

"They know," she answered.

"What?"

"They know. They sent Donovan to spy on you."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"We learned to hide our power levels whenever we went on hit runs. I just so happened to look in this direction and saw his long ear poking out over there in the bush. When he noticed that I found him out, he scattered." She then turned around with a sad look on her face. She walked past John and said, "It's about to get worst." She walked into the house leaving John in the opening. I wonder how worst it can get, he thought.

"You mean to tell me he let a bunch of humans beat him around," laughed Justin. Donovan had just returned and reported what happened to John to his group. "The pokémon are a little bit understandable, but you're trying to tell me he's too scared to fight a bunch of humans. How did he get a power level like that anyways."

"Humph he doesn't even deserve to be called a saiyan anymore," said Takani, "The saiyans back home may have been pathetic, but they still held their ground. This one's just plain pathetic."

"Man so that piece of shit's all talk," said Ryan.

"Either that or he's one of those "I don't believe in violence" pussies," said Lisa.

"Or he's simply a guy who doesn't want any trouble," said Michelle. Everyone looked at the sneasel who started to give an uneasy look.

"Well that can't be true," said Justin, "Cause if wanted to avoid trouble. He would have avoided us. And I'll make sure he knows it."

"Justin, when I say spy I don't mean attack," said Zachary, "Understand."

"Yeah."

"Now Justin I want you to see if you can find anything about this guy. His past, his present, what he likes, what he doesn't like, if he's sometimes scared of using the toilet, I wanna know the pokémon who bit him his ass while he was on it. I want to know anything that this guy could be holding back. And Justin."

"What?"

"Don't let anyone see you. Matter of fact, Takani and Lisa will help you."

"I can do it by myself."

"Yeah he can do it by himself," Takani, "I have some training to do."

"No questions, just do it," said Zach sternly.

"Fine."

"I have no problem," said Lisa, "Maybe we can fuck with his mind a little."

"Lisa."

"Hey! I'm not suggesting like an attack. You know a little blood here and there."

"And then we be just like Jason. We are in separate groups for a reason."

"Yeah, but we all have one thing in common. We hate that guy."

"Even so, we will not operate the same way. So, end of story. Now get going."

The three pokémon disappeared.

"How could he allow himself to get beat by humans?" said Keisha, "That's so boring. I actually wanted to fight him again."

"Unfortunately for you, he wouldn't fight back anyway. I can tell he isn't a fighter by looking at the way he acts."

"Or he used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"The beauty mark across his face."

"Shit! Should of asked them to find out about that too. Lisa would probably find out about that for me since she likes stuff like that. Donovan! Why don't you spread the news to the other groups?" Donovan nodded and then left the area.

"Thought ya didn't want anything to do with the other groups," said Keisha

"Yeah, but now that I think about it. I wonder they will take this sort of information."

"Oh yeeaahhh. Let's start some controversy!"

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's what I mean. Sean! You go and help out Donovan."

"Why do I have to go too?" asked Sean

"Because I said so! But if you don't want too. I could use another training session and you would make a great practice dummy."

Sean gulped and disappeared.

"Dammit! Why does everyone run away when I ask them to be my training partner?"

"Because you're a fucking psycho," answered Mark.

Keisha looked at the lickitung and said, "Yeah, I know! But for being such a smartass, Mark, you're my punching bag today."

Mark shrugged.

"Aha, that what ya get you fucking tongue." said Ryan.

"What you laughing for?" said Keisha, "It's a handicap 2-1 training session. And you just volunteered to be his partner."

"WHAT!"

"You two got ten seconds before I start ripping."

Ryan got up and exploded with a dragon dash past Mark who followed him.

"Huh why must you treat our allies so? One of them is your little brother."

"Yeah, but all of our little brother's are assholes. So I don't feel so bad giving a piece of his own medicine. Sayonara." She disappeared leaving smoke in the spot she was standing in.

Zachary looked at his quiet little sister and the female sneasel that was left.

"At least you guys are sane," he said. The two just looked back at him with a smile on their faces.

It was midnight and John was having problems falling asleep. He was gong over the events that happened six hours.

"I'm sorry John but we have to let you go," said the manager of the Tonberry International Restaurant, "The customers seemed to take the pokémon situation seriously and are leaving whenever they see you here. It's bad for business. It has nothing against you. I wouldn't care if you had Hannibal Lector living with you. But the people don't think like this. You're one of the best chefs ever to come to this restaurants and that's my word."

"Don't worry about it," said John, "I understand. I'm used to stuff like this happening."

"You shouldn't. That's my problem. I really don't wanna do this. Despite all the things the people say around here. I know that you are a great kid. You took those guys in knowing this could come and blow back on you. Look. Let's give this a few months to die down and then I'll let you back in. Alright?"

"Okay."

"I really got to say sorry John."

"You don't have to apologize." John then started to leave the Tonberry Restaurant. He went out front door and received a few stares as well and heard the common words like "freak" and "demon. He would catch a bus home but preferred not too. He would probably get the same stares and lovely compliments all along the ride. SO he decided to walk home. There was new comment that was spurted out while he walked down the road. "THOSE FUCKING MURDERERS SHOULD KILL YOU TOO!" He kept walking down the road and down the long path to his house with the jeers. It was 8:30 by the time he was halfway to his house. A black van pulled up and four guys with black masks came out with guns. Two of them had Ak-47s, one had a 9-millimeter and the last had a desert eagle.

"COUGH ALL THE FUCKING CASH MUTHAFUCKA BEFROE WE BUST A CAP IN YOUR DOME!" screamed the one with the desert eagle.

"Ahhh shit." said John as he took out his wallet and gave it to them. They emptied his wallet of 100s, 50s and 20s." When they were done they started to beat him down to the ground with their guns. The one with the desert eagle took his school I.D. from his wallet and looked at it.

"So you're Johnathan Ogami huh. You're supposed to be some demon child or something who brings death wherever he goes. You also got those sick pokémon fuckers too? But they don't seem to be with their master tonight. Too bad. There's nothing scary about you. You seem like a regular old pussy if you ask me. If you mention any of this to the po-po and we'll fucking kill your ass. Let's go." The guy took the student I.D. and threw back John's empty wallet at him. They all got into the van and speeded off. John got up brushed off his ruffled up clothes. He was bleeding out of his mouth again and had a black eye. He then continued on his way back home.

He arrived back at the house at 9:45. He walked in the house and heard his pokémon companions in the living room watching T.V. If they see me I won't hear the end of it, John thought. He then started to walk up the stairs to his room quietly. He made it halfway up the stairwell when Erika (breloom) came out the upstairs bathroom and down the stairs and saw him coming up the stairs. He never really got a good look at her before. She was 6'7" and had a huge tail. She was one of the serious and strong silent types in Star's group. She stared at me with a stern look. She started to examine my body and then looked straight back up into my eyes. She had light hazel eyes which was weird for a normal breloom to have. The mini mushrooms on her mushroom cap were a light pink. She had her arms crossed as if to tell me she wanted an explanation.

"Uhhh Hi," said John. The breloom remained silent. "Um you're name is Erika right?" She still remained silent. Oh boy, he thought, it's like talking to a wall. "So how are ya doi-?"

"Still waiting," she interrupted.

"For what?"

"You're bullshit excuse that's what."

"Well uh you see I got…………jacked." Her look changed to one of anger and she shook her head at John.

"We can't leave you for one minute."

"Oh come on it was unavoida-."

"Didn't you say you would be home around 12:30? How come you're here and don't even think about giving me a bullshit story like last time."

"I…..got fired." She quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt, picked him up, and hauled him in the living room. The whole group was sitting down watching professional wrestling.

"I'm telling you those rules make this a pussy sport," said Dan (Erika's brother), "Yeah the submissions are technical and useful but so is a chair."

"Or a table," said Cassie (Arcanine), "And I wanna see them hurry up and burst the guy open. I WANNA SEE SOME BLOOD!"

"Man that shit is fake," said Elliot.

"WHAT!"

"Cassie this shit is fake and you know it. Those punches are going to the side of his face. Some of them are not even connecting. And the blood fake too. They probably stop the camera and put ketchup all over the man's face." Cassie got up. She was 7'2". Another one of the 7 foot giants.

She tackled Elliot to the ground and put him in a headlock and said, "Say it's real."

"Never."

"Say it or I'll light your ass up, you can't absorb it from this distance." Fire started coming out of her mouth.

"Stop it you two," said Star.

"If you guys gonna fight," said Maraina, "Fight outside. The last thing we need is unnecessary damage done to this house."

"Speaking of damage," said Erika as she came into the room with John hanging from her claw. She then dropped him to the ground. Everybody looked at him. Cassie let go of Elliot who started to hold his head. Tidus and the other stared with disbelief while Star and Maraina had blank looks.

"We just can't let you go anywhere can we?" said Maraina, "What the fuck happened now."

John opened his mouth but was cut off by Erika.

"He got jacked," she said.

"You can't be serious," said Tidus who held his head.

"That's not all. He also got fired."

"How? How? How does all this shit happen to you in one day?"

"Ahh I had worst," said John as he got up. Star, Maraina, and Tidus blew up on John when he said this.

Now it's midnight. Well it could have been worst, thought John, I could have been raped. He then began to laugh. I said that to them earlier on. Tidus nearly hit me when I said that. Well at least I know they care. If I said that to Bernard would have said "That's very dreadful, master Johnathan. Wait a minute this is not gonna affect my paycheck, is it". He laughed out again. The closest I'll get to a family. Wait a minute did you just call them family. Get real. They only stay here because they feel they owe it to you. If something happens to you they would just move on. They are just doing this because you're their "trainer". You heard Star. She called you master before Johnathan. And that's the only way she sees you. That's the only way they all see you. The closest you'll get is Speedy. He began to toss and turn in his bed. Family, he continued to think, Nakama. What would that be like again? But what's the point. They all die when everything it gets good. No matter what. You're purpose in life is to be miserable. Those pokémon will not change that. He then began to look at his closet. He got up and walked over to it and opened the doors. Underneath the long aisle of clothes (some he didn't even wear yet). There was a large chest there. It was locked. He went to his bedroom and opened a drawer. He was fumbling through for a while until he pulled out a key. He went back into the closet and unlocked the chest with it. Inside were a lot of photos and items. There were dolls, toy trucks, a blitzball with some markings on it and a few other things. He started to search through these things in search for something. Before the massacre at the orphanage, Aeris gave me something that belonged to my father that she was able to salvage. It was a chain. He then shoved his hand deep into the mess of stuff and felt something metallic. He pulled out the pendant. It had a long 12" silver chain. At the end hung an insignia. It was 3" in diameter. It was 2" thick and was a combination of silver, and red. It was more like a gem encased in a star shaping. It was a sky blue oval gem. The encasing was not a full star. It was lined up over the gem and the edges of the gem were seen. It kinda looked like a hot cross bun. This belonged to my third father, Rico Velázquez. He was the one I enjoyed the most. He was the guy who said you can always trust pokémon. He could. How come I can't? He took the pendant and placed it around his neck. He then put all his stuff back into his chest and locked it back. He then closed the closet doors and went back to bed. He said this pendant always helped him to stay calm, John thought, maybe it will do the same for me. If I keep using the medication I'll just end up getting addicted to it. He then closed his eyes. He went to sleep fifteen minutes later. A murkrow was floating outside his window watching him.

The next morning John woke up. This time nothing was different. Wait did they actually decide to give me a break, he thought. He up and looked over his room. Everything seemed normal. He then went into the bathroom and proceeded with his normal morning activities. He was dressed and ready 30 minutes later. He looked at his watch. It read 6:40. Well that's a record. This pendant stuff must really work. He still had it around his neck. He was about to go outside when he stopped and decided to put it in his pockets. Don't wanna get into any Q&A about the chain so I'll just keep it here. He opened his bedroom door and walked downstairs. I probably should keep it in there until school's over, he continued to think, and I'm far away from Ted the dickhead. As he descended down the stairs and walked towards the dining room. He suddenly stopped. You know what I'm not that hungry, he thought. He turned around and walked into Star and jumped. She had her arms crossed and was staring him straight down into his eyes. Man it sucks when everybody in the house is taller than you, he thought, they're always looking down at you while you have to look up. For some reason when I look at her she makes me feel like I'm inferior to her. She remained quiet. Oh god, he thought, she's doing the same thing Erika was.

"Uhhhh," said John.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Well actually I'm not that hungry and I think I'll go for a walk."

"Will you be coming back or will you head straight to school after you take this walk."

"School."

"I could ask to come with you, but you'd probably try your best to come up with excuses to make me stay."

"….."

"Well then, promise you'll try not to get killed."

"Okay."

She reached forward and pinched my cheek. John vision became contorted. Star turned into a sandslash with a black robe. It gave John a smirk. It then brought back it's claw and shoved it straight into John's stomach. Blood started to rapidly flow out of his stomach. John started to spit blood out of his mouth.

The sandslash pulled his claw out. He was holding his pancreas in his claws. It was still attached to his small intestines which hanged outside his gut alongside his stomach covered in blood. He crushed his pancreas, causing pancreatic juice to spill out. He yanked causing his small and large intestines to fall out. His stomach flopped out as well. His blood starting coming out of his body like a waterfall and started spreading around the ground, painting it red.

"Well kido, looks like you just fucked that promise up," it said.

The vision broke and John jumped and fell backwards. Large amounts of sweat were falling off of his face. He checked his abdomen to see if it was open. It was okay. Star was on the ground at his side holding him.

"What happened?" she asked in a frantic voice. He looked at her and jumped.

He then finally caught himself and tried to say, "I'm okay" but what came out was "I'm okkuuaaay," Blood starting flying out of his mouth. It was starting to come out of his nose as well. He then touched the blood and looked at it.

"Oh my god!" She grabbed him and tried to lift him up. But he started fighting with her. "Let me help you."

"I'm okaaauuyy. I'm okauuyyy. Hold on." In a few seconds the blood on his nose went back into his nose. Blood came back into his mouth as well. Star looked at John with wide eyes.

"It's how my recovery system works. I guess I started to internally bleed. If it got worse I would have had to use these." He pulled out his medication and then put it back.

"What just happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know. It happens sometimes. Don't worry about it. I'll be back." He walked past her. She quickly turned around and grabbed his arm. He turned back and looked at her. She still had the same look on her face.

"It's okay. Nothing is wrong. I'm telling the truth," he lied.

She looked back at him and stared for awhile and then she finally let go. She sighed turned around and said, "Please come home safe."

"I will." He then left the house and closed the door behind him. She actually looked like she was scared for me, he thought, but how is that possible. He started walking towards Fatima Beach. Two zangooses and a sneasel were seen watching him move. They then started to follow him.

He stayed at Fatima's bluff for 30 minutes and then he walked to Speedy's house. He told Speedy all that happened yesterday when he got there. Speedy was concerned about what happened what happened and said that next time he should wait for him to leave as well. The day at school wasn't so bad until lunch came. John was walking towards the cafeteria until Ted and his group came and grabbed him.

"Looks like the saiyan decided he had balls and said "fuck you" to our warning," said Ted, "Well that's okay because there is something else that wants to have you for lunch."

"What's that Ted?" asked John drearily.

"The pole." Ted had pressed him against something hard and metallic. John looked up and saw his school's flagpole.

"Oh God," said John.

At the end of lunch students and teachers alike saw John, hanging by his boxers on top of the flagpole with a black eye. The whole school pointed and laughed at him. 15 minutes later the teachers got him down from the pole and asked who did it. John said nothing.

Later on that day he came home with Speedy. They went inside and saw Tidus and Elliot playing video games.

"Hey," they said to John and Speedy.

"Hey, where's everybody else."

"In the other room meditating," said Tidus.

"How come you guys aren't there?"

"Cuz we don't fucking meditate that's why." Elliot said.

"Oh, well me and Speedy are going into the back yard."

"Okay."

John and Speedy walked out the house through the backdoor.

"Yeah I'm designing these new combat items that are called Impact dials and absorption dials," said John as they walked outside. "They allow you to-." He stopped when he saw two zangooses and a sneasel 15 feet before him. They were all staring at him.

"Wow, I neva expected someone who was able to sneak his way out of a fight with Keisha would allow himself to be beaten by a bunch of humans," said Lisa.

"What are you-," said Speedy but was interrupted by the sneasel who went in a frenzy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I was talking to the saiyan! Not you. Say another word and I will cut your fucking throat."

Speedy gulped and staggered backwards.

"HEY! You're problem is with me!" John shouted back to the sneasel, "Don't you bring any of that towards him he doesn't deserve it. If you going speak that shit. Speak it to me leave him out of it."

"I don't take orders from you saiyan," she replied.

"I don't care. You are not gonna bring that hostility towards my friend."

"Ooooooooo someone's starting to get a little angry. Where was that when the humans were kicking your ass."

"That's different then what's going on now."

"Oh really. Keisha is right. The only way to get you into some action is by doing something to your friend. What would you do if I were to rip his guts out and spread em like gruel."

"Lookie here don't you threaten him or I'll-."

"You'll what?" said Justin, "Jump and shout. Your nothing but a pussy. What would you possibly do." John's vision became contorted and Justin's body turned into the other zangoose again. "You've always been a weak pathetic pussy," it said, "Your families were murdered in front of your eyes. What did you do. Nothing. You don't deserve to live. But don't worry. I'll help you with that part." He disappeared and reappeared behind John and whispered in his ear "goodbye". He then shoved his claws straight into John back and straight through his stomach. Blood starting pouring out of his body like a river. The zangoose's claws were covered in blood and fluid from within John's body. The zangoose pulled his claw out and ripped out John's spinal cord along the way. It was soaked in blood. The zangoose took the spinal cord and wrapped it around John's motionless neck and began to strangle him.

"Don't choke on the cord," said the zangoose sadistically. The vision broke and John started convulsing. Blood was starting to come out of his nose and mouth again. He fell to the ground and started twitching.

"Wow!" exclaimed the sneasel, "Look at him dance."

"JOHNATHAN!" screamed Speedy. He fell to John's side and started going through his pockets. "The medicine. WHERE'S THE MEDICINE!"

"Looking for this."

Speedy turned around and saw Justin holding up the bottle in this left paw. "He should pay more attention to his shit," Justin said, "Who knows when a situation like this could happen."

"You son of a bitch!" said Speedy who seemed to have found his inner courage, "GIVE THAT BACK!" John saw Speedy running towards the zangoose and that was all. He blacked out.

John woke up in his bedroom 2 hours later. He saw Speedy sitting beside him with a pack of ice covering his right eye.

"Good to see you've woken up," he said.

"What happened?" asked John.

"Well I tried to get your medicine back and that zangoose bastard, but he gave me a black eye with one cuff and knocked me away. He did it effortlessly too. All seemed to be lost until a marshtomp named Tidus came out of nowhere and gave the guy a super head butt. It knocked the medication out of his hands and the cacturne guy, Eric caught it. Elliot was with them as well. The zangoose got pissed and started beating up everybody. That was until Star came out. My god was she furious. I was witness to seeing the most destructive woman on earth go on a rampage. The zangoose had no chance. She was smacking him all around the place like a ball. The other zangoose and sneasel came in and they barely managed to hold their own against her. When Maraina showed up they absolutely no chance. They were decimated. Star then sent them off and literally banished them from this place. Man I was scared and she was our side. There are craters decorating your whole back yard if you don't believe me. I'm so glad that we got Star on our side who knows what would have happened to you if she wasn't here. Oh yeah it was Cici who put a tablet in your mouth and a senzu bean to go along with it."

So maybe they actually do care, John thought.

"So where are they-," said John. But was interrupted by the door exploding open and Tidus flinging on top of him.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "I thought you were dying. Me and Elliot heard yelling outside. Star sent Eric to check on us because she heard the door open. And then we saw what was going on outside. That guy nearly killed Elliot. If it wasn't for Star I don't wanna think what would happen." And at that moment Star came into the room with everybody else. They soon started crowding around the bed.

"Are you okay?" said Star.

"That is not the right question," said John.

"Okay, are you feeling better."

"That's the right question and the answer to that is yes. Because I felt like someone shoved their claws through my stomach literally. I had trouble breathing too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I was there earlier they wouldn't have tried it. I should have stayed outside and waited for you to come home. I should have-."

"No, don't you blame this on yourself." He slowly rose from his bed. "No one could have known this would happen the only people you should blame are the three pokémon that came here."

"But-."

"No buts."

"John you don't understand! I'm supposed to be the leader of this group. I'm the one whose supposed to protect them. I'm the one-."

"Who did her job. You saved my life and Elliot from what I heard. If a leader is supposed to be someone you depend on. Someone who protects you. Someone who is there for you when you need them the most. Then that's what you are."

"He's right big sis," said Eric, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here either."

She then walked over to John and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it. I kinda like to hear myself talk," responded John. She gave him a light jab on the cheek. "Thank god you didn't hit me like the other guy." This got everyone laughing again.

"Okay, you guys. Let's give John his rest. Why don't you go home Speedy? It's 7:45. You're moms probably worried about you." She turned around and left the room with everyone following close behind.

"Now she's ordering me around," said Speedy, "Talk about vice-versa. And to make it more scary is that my mind is telling me to listen to her with no objection. After seeing what happened today, I think I need to go home and change my pants."

"What's so scary about the fight?" asked John.

"Ask Eustace. That Mr. Mime is sorta quick with it. He came out with a camcorder and recorded the whole thing. We watched the tape three times. And now every guy in this house is scared of Star. At least when she is angry."

"I gotta see this tape."

"Well, I think i need to heed her words anyways. My parents. Well mainly my mother. My father doesn't care. As long as whatever I'm doing doesn't get me AIDS and that I'm home before midnight. He's okay." He got up from his chair and began to leave John's bedroom. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

An hour later he got a call from Megacell Computers. Guess what they are calling him for.

"I'm sorry John, but we're gonna have to let you go," said John's employer, "The media coverage you got from taking in those murderers somehow came here. We've been receiving threats from people, even other business organizations. We can't take any risks so-."

"Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time that I have been told this. I'm used to stuff like this happening. I should have known this would come back to blow on me. I'm ready to accept the consequences."

"Look we will send a 150,000 consolation check to show there is no hard feelings. We really didn't want to do this."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to worry about me." His voice started to crack up. "Goodbye and have a goodnight."

"Goodnigh-." John hanged up and put the phone down before his former employer could finish the statement. He looked to the side of his bed and saw his pendant. He grabbed the insignia and sat up in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. But soon he couldn't hold it in. He began to cry. Tidus rushed into the room and ran towards John.

"John! Are you okay? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt somewhere," said the clueless marshtomp.

"I'm losin everything, Tidus," cried John. He was starting to talk between sobs. "Everything…….I worked for. I'm losin everything."

"What are you talking about?"

Star then came into the room and went by his side. She started to run her claws through his hair and try to calm him down. "What's wrong John?" she asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I just got fired again. That's what wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Tidus. The other pokémon started to come upstairs to see what was going on.

"I have been fired again. I'm now part of the goddamn unemployment line. What's next? Will I be expelled from school." What else co-."

"It's because of us isn't it?" asked Star.

"N-n-n-no it's m-."

"John you don't have to lie to me. I know that no one in their right mind would have taken us in after the media revealed our colorful past. That's one of the main reason I took curiosity in you. When everyone rejected us. A little boy with no family and only 1 friend does. Not to forget the town hates the little boy for some reason that is still a mystery to us. Why would he adopt a large band of assassins and murderers who supposedly have a "taste for blood". It still kind of boggled my mind and it still does. You may try to avoid questions about yourself and why you don't have family, but I learned one thing about you from living in this house for a few days. You have a pure heart. You have such a nice, calm and admirable personality. You do your best in order to make other people feel better. More so than yourself. I also have realized that you're selfless to the point that it is ridiculous. You see yourself more as a sub-ordinate to us more than an equal. You don't deserve to be treated like this. If this is gonna keep happening then I can't allow myself to stay here and do this to you."

"No!" He started to bring Star close to him and hugged her to the point he was squeezing. He was crying even harder. "That was just a job. I don't need it. I can get another one. You're a living being. That's more important than any job. When you guys are here I feel like I'm an actual living person. There are people here that I can talk too. People that aren't here because I pay them or force them here. The way I feel when I sit at that table that there are people there eating and talking alongside me is the best. It used to be so silent in this damn house that it was also like my own prison. I even enjoy the constant degrades from those assholes cause they do something that the people in this town don't. Acknowledge my existence. Sure they all call me pussy and love to tell me how pathetic I am, but they still say something. The people out there either just past me like I'm an unseen entity or give me a look of disgust. Now they give me threats and the occasional "freak" comment. I don't wanna live alone again. Please! Please stay!" As he finished saying this, he buried his face in her chest. This left everyone speechless. It even kept the smart mouthed Cody silent and very perplexed. She then cradled John and said, "It's okay John. I'll stay. We'll stay." She then began to look at everyone and gave a prolonged stare to Cody who started to look down. "We're not going anywhere."

"I don't know if this guy is lying or telling the truth anymore. But today it seemed like he was." Cody was talking to Henry outside of his bedroom window. "He's lost both of his jobs in two days. He's been threatened and had the shit kicked out him as well. All because of us. And he still won't let us go. I'm starting to think maybe we might of misjudged this guy. I mean Justin gave him a seizure and he almost died for crying out loud and he still won't give us up. Maybe all he really wants from us is friendship. He doesn't want to slave drive us like those other cunts. He's different somehow. At first I could have killed him without even thinking twice. But now, I don't think I can do it. It's starting to get serious here. Maybe we should give him a chance."

Henry was sitting and listening to Cody's words deep in thought. Maybe Ricky was right, he thought, if he cares so much for these guys. Maybe he'll care for us too. But to defy Jason. It's just too damn scary.

"Henry you listening to me?" asked Cody.

"What was that?"

"I said are you listening."

"No. You just called me by my name."

"So? What?" He doesn't realize that the only person to call me by my first name was Ricky, Henry thought, everybody calls me pussy. Being around John could be changing him. He doesn't even realize it.

"Okay," Henry continued, "Anything else you'd like to report?"

"Yeah," answered Cody, "he seems to be clinging on to this pendant. It has long ass chain. He started holding on to it as if it's something important. It probably had something to do with his past. I sneaked into his room and saw a chest. He may be hiding something in there."

"I was hoping you would find out about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him pull it out of that chest last night. I didn't want to report until I got some more info about it."

"Well tell him anyway."

"Okay. I'm off."

"Henry."

"What?"

"Don't mention the stuff I said about the saiyan. Jason might start thinking I'm turning weak on him."

"You don't have to tell me that I would be too scared to tell him that info anyway. See ya." And with that Henry flew off.

Cody then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

John stayed home for two days to relieve himself of the stress that he had been going through for the past few days. He decided to finish the project with impact and absorption dials. He tested them privately and didn't reveal them to his comrades in the house. On the third day after the seizure (which was Friday), John had planned to go back to school. He received some protests from the other pokémon but after awhile they decided to let him go. He woke up that morning at 6:30. Everything seemed fine except for one thing. His pendant was missing. He got up and did a frantic search for it. He tumbled through his clothes, his closet, and his dresser looking for it. He gave up 20 minutes later and decided to let one of the servants search for it while he was at school. He then did his normal morning routine and was ready at 7:30.

He ran down the stairs. His pokémon were in the dining room as usual whenever he woke up. He stared at the entrance to the room for awhile until he was butted in his back by an arcanine.

"Good morning, John," said Cassie.

"Good morning," replied John. He started to head out the door.

"Oh no you don't." She bit him at the nape of his neck and lifted off the ground as if he was a cub.

"Waaaahhhh! Hey! What's the big deal."

"You need to eat. You're too scrawny. You need to put some meat on those bones. I'm not gonna have an anorexic trainer." She started giggling as she carried him into the dining room.

She walked in, put him down beside Maraina and sat down on the other side. She then gave John a nice long lick across the face.

"You're soooooo cute, you know," she said with a big smile.

"Watch out, John!" exclaimed Elliot, "She aiming for what's in your pants!"

"Shut up!" She slammed her paws on the table.

"No!" He slammed his hands on the table in response.

"Fine I'll-"

"Come on people!" exclaimed Eustace, "Let there be peace, not war." Dan was sitting beside him and pushed him out of his chair.

"Fuck that," he said, "I wanna see a brawl."

"Yeah," said Brock, "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight."

"Settle down," said Star. After they actually did settle down the food came. Plates filled with hash browns, pancakes, sausages, steaks, and scrambled eggs filled the dining room table. After they all filled their plates with food and ate breakfast. John started to head out to leave for school. He saw Star going up the stairs and decided to ask her something.

"Hey Star," said John, "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I remember Eric calling you big sis. But I've done enough investigation to see that the only one you're blood related too is Nail."

"He calls me that because he's an only child and he kind of clanged on to me ever since we were, you know (with the harbingers), he called me big sis one day. I asked him why and he said because I made him feel like he was apart of my family. The way treated him and all. And soon after that, Cassie started calling me that and now everyone either calls me big sis or Star. You know Eric has one of the lowest power levels in our group. His power level for his age is not "appropriate" for him as Zachary and Christian would say. He happens to be the same age as you. Well you also know how the others take to power levels. They used to beat the shit out of him everyday. Until I came around. He was Jason's punching bag. Now that I think about it. There are only three people whose ever stood up to Jason. You, me and Angel."

"Who's Angel?"

"I'll tell you later. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

"Yeah. One more thing Star?"

"What?"

"Can I……call you big sis too?"

She stared at him for awhile and then smiled. She walked down the stairwell towards John and hugged him. She then placed her clawed-paw on his head and went through his hair.

"Sure," she finally said, "Little brother."

John then gave a wide smile and hugged Star.

"You know you should smile more often," she said, "It's good for ya." He let go of her and nodded. "Now hurry up and get out of here."

He turned around and went for the door when he was tackled by Cassie, Eric, and Frank.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Eric, "Now I have another big brother."

"And I got another little squirt of a brother," said Cassie.

"Wahhhh,' said Frank who had tears of joy sprinkling out of his eyes, "Another family moment. I love it when this happens."

"Let me up," said John. After a little bit they did. The other pokémon then came into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"He's part of the family now!" said Eric with an ecstatic voice.

"Good," said Erika as she crossed her arms, "Now I can legally kick your ass if you mess up."

"Wait," said a surprised John, "What's with all the hostility."

"Now that you're my little brother. I'm gonna work you into the ground. You got a low power level and you can't fly. Ooooooooo. Just wait til you come home."

"You know that could encourage me not to come home."

"If you're not in this house by 5:00 I'm comin for you. No matter what."

"Run!" screamed Eric, "Run while you still can! This woman is an evil bitch."

"WHAT!" screamed Erika. John left the house not wanting to see what was going to happen to Eric. He heard a few curse words and punches landing while he left. Poor Eric, he thought.

He made it to the bus stop at 8:30 and met Speedy.

"You're lucky the bus's late," said Speedy, "How are you holding up? I know that you lost the two jobs."

"You know Speedy," said John, "Regardless of all of that. This is actually one of the best day's of my life. I have a family again."

"What?"

"Star is my big sister now."

"You can't be serious. John she's a pokémon."

"So? What makes her so different then any other person. Everybody else out there besides you treat me worse than they treat a granbull's shit. She cares for me okay."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I never heard of something like this."

"Well first time for everything. You also know something else. I decided that from now on. I'm not gonna let anybody mess with me anymore. I have to say that yes I'm happy right now. And I will not let anyone change. Today is the day of a new Johnathan Ogami. I am done with being a nice guy. It didn't work. They want an evil bastard then that's exactly what they will get. I'm not taking shit from nobody anymore. From now on. It's me against the world."

"Well damn muthafucka. It's like they unleashed you're inner gangsta." The bus came and drove up to the bus stop and opened the door. The bus driver still had the hateful look in his eyes. John simply smiled and got on the bus.

It was the end of gym class the last period of the day and John and Speedy changed from their gym shorts and shirt into their regular clothes.

"You know," said John, "There is no law saying we gotta wear this shit."

"Fo' real."

"Yeah. We should dress up in different clothes just to fuck with them one day."

"Yeah that would be cool."

"You know what would be cool?" said a voice coming from behind them. They turned around and saw Ted and his crew.

"If you would fucking die, but that's not gonna happen," he said.

"I would say the same for you," replied John.

"Oh so you found your voice huh, pussy."

"No. I found yo moms first. When she sucked my dick last night all I could do was scream." Speedy's jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"I said yo moms helped me find my voice, you illiterate muthafucka. But yo moms real ugly, dawg. My dick got rot quick."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking."

"You muthafucka. I ain't talking to the locker."

Played during rest of the scene: Saliva-Click Click Boom

/watch?v3uYf09Slsvc

Ted swung his fist, John caught it and planted a head butt in his chest sending him flying backwards. Everyone just looked at him. Then two of the guys came for him. John jumped and dropkicked both of them at the same time sending them towards their leader. The last one swung a cuff towards John who easily dodged it and placed a heavy kick in his stomach sending the guy straight into the rest of the group. They went flying through the wall, leaving a big hole through it, flew outside of the gymnasium and on the field. John walked outside the hole he created and towards his former assailants.

"I have had it up to here with you and every last fuckin person in this goddamn school!" bellowed John, "I tried to be nice but you people keep treatin me like shit! Okay! I have washed my hands on this one! An asshole you want then an asshole I'll be!"

Ted grabbed his pokeball and released his houndoom and told it, "Kill that fucker!"

"Gladly," responded the houndoom.

It paws charged up black energy and it shot five shadow balls towards John All of them connected and they sent John flying backwards. The other people in Ted's crew released their pokémon as well. A hitmonlee, a hitmonchan, a electabuzz, a feraligatr, and a hariyama came out and joined the scene. The houndoom had grabbed John by the throat and lifted him into the air and started charging a hyper beam in it's mouth.

"Good bye, ya little bitch," said the houndoom before it started charging the hyper beam.

That's what you think," responded John as his eyes turned green, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The houndoom started to shake from the power that was going through John's body as he went super saiyan. The houndoom released the hyper beam causing an explosion. He jumped out of the smoke covering the area with a smirk on its face. But the smirk faded off of its face when the smoke disappeared to reveal a golden-haired saiyan who was unscathed.

"Shit!" exclaimed Ted, "Darren needs time to recharge. Get those other guys in there." The others commanded their pokémon to attack. The hitmonchan came at John with a mach punch which John dodged. John then kicked the hitmonchan and blasted it with a ki blast. The hitmonlee came with a Hi jump kick. John rolled to the left dodging the kick causing the hitmonlee to crash and burn. The electabuzz came towards John shooting thunderbolts at him. John responded by deflecting them away with his arms. When the electabuzz was close enough, it used a thunderpunch. John dodged by bending backwards. He formed his hands in a triangle shape and screamed, "Blast Cannon!" A huge ki blast came out of his hands sending the electabuzz flying high into the sky. The hariyama sneaked behind him and tried to use smellingsalt, but John turned around and stopped the attack with his arms. He started to push back the massive palms of the hariyama with his arms. He then kicked the fat pokémon square in the nuts. As the massive pokémon held it's balls and bended forward, John brought his leg back kicked the hariyama in its head and straight up into the air. He turned around and was blasted with a hydro cannon from the feraligatr. John gained back his footing and started to fight back against the hydro cannon by pushing with his hands. Okay, thought John as he slowly pushed, this guy is pretty frickin strong. He then saw the houndoom, coming towards him. John then started to push the direction of the hydro cannon towards the houndoom with a direct hit sending it back flying. The feraligatr then stopped using hydro cannon and started resting. John then started to sigh. Then he was being bombarded by punches and kicks from the hitmonlee and hitmonchan. The electabuzz and hariyama soon recovered and joined in on the assault. Shit, John thought, there starting to gang up on me. The houndoom and feraligatr then joined in and starting putting pressure on John. After a little bit more abuse, John finally released an explosive wave sending all the pokémon backwards. He pointed his hand like a gun towards the hitmonchan and said, "Dodon ray," A beam came out from his fingers blasting the hitmonchan knocking it out. The hitmonlee came with a rolling kick but was cut off and knocked out by a second dodon ray from John. The hariyama used arm thrust on John hitting him five times and knocking him down. It then jumped over him for a body slam. John counter attacked with a ki blast cannon the size of a caravan sending the fat pokémon high in the air. It then fell down crashing into the ground 30 feet away from the battlefield leaving a crater in its landing space. The electabuzz, feraligatr, and the houndoom decided to work together to bring down John. The feraligatr launched a hydro pump this time. John rolled out the way. When he finished rolling the electabuzz was in front of him. The electabuzz nailed him with a quick thunderpunch in the jaw sending him spinning in the air. He quickly recovered in the air landing on his knees. He turned around and saw the houndoom had two dark pulses in each paw and was coming from behind. The electabuzz was coming for him with another thunderpunch. Is that the only move he know, John thought. The houndoom shot the two dark pulses at John. John jumped in the air at the last minute to dodge the dark pulses. They hit the electabuzz and instantly KOed the guy. John was then hammer armed out of midair by the feraligatr. He spun around in the air until he landed on the ground. He got from the ground and was head butted by the houndoom. John staggered backwards from the blow. The feraligatr came forward with another hammer arm but John quickly hit it back with a blast cannon. The feraligatr hit the ground and tried to get back, but John charged up and shot three more blast cannons at it to take it down. He turned around and nearly dodged an iron tail from the houndoom. The houndoom grabbed john by the shirt, punched him in his stomach and released a ki rush wave through John sending him in the air. The houndoom then began to pursue him in the air. John turned his body in the opposite direction, straightened up his body so that it was facing the houndoom body upside down, and released another ki blast cannon from his hands. The force from the blast sent him towards the houndoom like a bullet, headfirst into its skeletal like gut. The houndoom released a sharp "guuuuhhhh" when John's head butt connected. They both shot downwards straight into the field, with the houndoom's body slamming against the ground with John's body pointing upwards with his head still planted in the houndooms stomach. A crater 35 feet in diameter was created upon impact to the ground. John rolled off the houndoom's body, got up, and jumped out the crater. He bent forward and started breathing hard.

"Holy shit, John!" exclaimed Speedy who ran towards his super saiyan friend. "You really beat the shit out all those muthafuckas." Ted and his group looked on. Devastated at the defeat brought down to all of their pokémon.

"Now this is what gonna happen from now on," said John, "If you muthafuckas ever come for me or my friend ever again. I'll promise to kick your asses twice as hard. Same thing goes for your pokémon." John and Speedy turned around and started to leave until John turned back around and said, "Oh yeah. Have a nice day."

John and Speedy arrived at his house at 5:00.

"Erika threatened to go on a search and destroy mission if  
I wasn't back by 5:00," said John.

"Who's Erika?" asked Speedy.

"The female breloom."

They both walked into the house to hear a lot of commotion going on in the room leading to the back of the house. They came into the room to see Star and everybody else surrounding a battered Eric. The torkoal seemed to be crying. Eric had bruises and burns all over his body. One of his legs seems to be bent inwards and most likely broken. One of his eyes was sealed purple while the other was halfway open. Some blood had dried on the outside of his mouth. He seemed to be unconscious.

"What happened?!" said John who rushed into the room.

"Me and Eric were walking outside," cried Frank, "And we bumped into Jason's crew. I don't know what happened. Eric kinda was inspired by the way you talked to them. So he decided to talk shit to Jason. Jason smacked me away and started to beat Eric ddoooooowwww." It then burst out with tears flying out of its eyes.

"The cocky son of a bitch is outside," said Brock while looking out the window. John and the others rushed to the windows while Star and Frank remained by Eric's beaten body. Jason was standing there with the rest of his crew. But there was one thing different about Jason. He had the pendant of Johnathan's dead father around his neck. Something started to click into his mind when John saw this. A feeling of supreme anger was starting swarm inside his body.

"Hey John isn't that your pendant?" asked Ken.

"Yes….it is," said John in a serious tone that didn't belong to him.

Ken looked at John with surprise written all over his face. John started to rub his face up and down with his hands.

"That's it," said Star as she got. The spikes on her back were flickering. Her eyes were filled with nothing but rage. "I'm gonna kill the bastard." She started stomping towards the door but was blocked by John. "Get out of the way, John!"

"No, Star," He said, "I can't let you get him."

"What the fuck are you talking about John?"

"I can't let you get that man. You wanna know why?" John voice started to change to one of pure anger. "Because I'm gonna get him! That muthafucka has been at me for the whole week, no matter how nice I try to be to him! He just constantly flips me off! I let him get away with the comments and the threats about me. But that muthafucka had the nerve to come into my room and take the pendant of my dead father and wear it around his neck."

Cody eyes went wide and in shock. Oh shit, he thought, that's why he held on to it. I should have never have told Henry to tell Jason.

"And now!" continued John, "This muthafucka comes in and attack my family. Oooo no, no NO! This shit ends today. I'm not let this shit happen anymore. This is not gonna fucking happen!"

John turned around and kicked down the door. He walked out of it briskly and started walking towards Jason. He didn't stop until he was face to face with Jason. It looked kind of strange because of the uneven heights. Jason was so much taller than John the he had to look down while John looked up. John had a crazed look on his face.

"What the fuck you doing in my face pussy," said Jason.

"What the fuck are you doing to my friends you fucking purple-eyed fuck!" responded John. The moment he finished this sentence the ground started rumbling and Psymon's crew appeared and started to watch.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard my words loud and clear muthafucka. Just like you hear the words come out of his mouth." He started to point Cody. Who gave a horrified look. How did he know, thought Cody. All of the pokémon on John side looked at Cody. Tidus started to grind his teeth in anger towards Cody. "Who tells it to that muthafucka." He began to point at Henry. "Who tells it your fucking ass." He placed his finger on Jason's chest. When he did this Christian's and Zachary's crew showed up. "Who receives it on those fucking ears."

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"I'll fucking touch you if I fucking want too. I have had enough of your shit. I had enough of all of you and your shit." Kenji and his group showed up when he finished this sentence. "I have let you muthafuckas push me around but not anymore. Not a-fucking-gain."

"Talking like that can get you-."

"Killed?! Fucking killed! You know what I'm tired of! All of you and your fake ass threats! If you are going to kill me! Don't fucking bitch about it and tell me in your goddamn monologues! Fucking do it cuz you are not scaring me and you are sure as hell ain't gonna make me release you!"

"Wow! Looks like bold and pathetic finally lose his cool." Jason had a smirk on his face. Jason image contorted and changed to a houndoom wearing a black cloak. The pendant was still around its neck.

"Look at you," it said, "Trying to be brave now in front of all these serial killers. Don't you have some balls ya weak lil shit." John started to sweat profusely again until he looked at the pendant. He saw his father's face on it. It stared at him and then started giving him a nod. John then looked up and back at the houndoom.

"I don't give a fuck about what you have to say about me. I want my pendant back." John stopped sweating and instantly went super saiyan.

The houndoom smiled and said, "Come and get it."

"John smiled back and replied, "I was hoping you'd say that." John then brought back his fist and swung it forward. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It seemed to be taking forever until John's fist finally landed and clocked the houndoom straight in the jaw. He brought his body forward to increase the momentum and strength of the cuff. The vision then broke showing John in real life punching Jason in the face in real life. The fight between the emotional loser and the unruly leader, then finally began.


	6. John vs JasonJohn's Past Revealed

Pokemon © Nintendo  
Characters belong to me. (Ps. don't know why the damn site keeps erasing the youtube part of the address links.)

Jason staggered backwards from the surprise cuff. Eyes were wide all around the area. The pokémon in the area were going through utter disbelief from what they just saw.  
"No fucking way," said Jeremy, "He didn't just-."  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed the golduck on Kenji's side, "The saiyan just punched Jason!"  
Jason started to hold his chin. He then began to smile and say, "Well. That's just perfect. Guess it is time for me to put you in that casket."  
His right paw was engulfed in flames. He cocked it back and threw it at John. The super saiyan lifted his hands and grabbed Jason fist. A large shockwave was created when Jason's fist made contact with John's hand. It spread out through the whole area causing the ground to shake. John's body began to tremble under Jason's power. The shockwave soon blew him away towards his companions. But Jason disappeared and reappeared behind John and smacked him towards his crew.  
"No, help from your buddies," said Jason.  
"That's what you think you son of a-," Star began to say but was cut off by John.  
"Star!" he yelled as he recovered from the blow, "Stand down. His fight is with me and mine is with him."  
"John! You can't-."  
"I can and I will. Believe in me." Star shrugged and then backed away from Jason.  
"Believe in you," said Jason with a smirk, "What is there to believe in a weakling."  
"More than you are willing to see," answered John, "I have assured no interference from my side. What about you? Your boys seem anxious to get me." John looked behind himself and saw Brad(mightyena), Beige(typhlosion), Sage(ninetails), and Jeremy close behind him. Jeremy had a look of intense hatred in his eyes. So he really was just faking it, thought John as he looked at Jeremy. "Are you gonna call em off or are you gonna gang up on somebody whose power level is 100 times less than yours."  
"Back off!" said Jason.  
"But Ja-," Brad began to say but was interrupted by Jason.  
"I said back the fuck off!" exclaimed Jason. Brad began to growl as he and the others stepped away from John.  
"Humph, so when you decided you had balls, saiyan?" asked Jason.  
"That doesn't matter," answered John, "The only thing that matters is that you hurt one of my nakama. I won't let you get away with it."  
"Get away with it." Jason began to laugh, "What makes you think you can beat me, saiyan."  
"I never said I could. The truth is I can't beat you. But the reason why I'm doing this is to show that you can't beat me neither."  
"I can't what!" Jason began to laugh even harder, "I can't beat you. You're hilarious. But why don't I put an end to your jokes."  
"I'd like to see you try." John shifted his right leg forward and his left foot backwards. He took his right hand and fully bent his ring and pinky fingers into his palm. He then halfway bent his middle and index finger (positioned over the knuckles, not directly over but right next to the other fingers). His thumb was placed on the side of his hand. His left hand was curled to a fist and was curved firmly at his left side. Jason dropped to a boxer stance (It looked similar to Steve Fox's from Tekken).

Thrice-Silhouette(Live, couldn't find normal track.) played through the whole fight scene.  
.com/watch?v=5RLOyJ2jg84

Jason rushed towards John and threw a right hook at him. John ducked it and spun around behind Jason. He jumped and went for a dropkick, but Jason weaved around it. John then dropped to the ground after missing the dropkick. Jason jumped into the air. His right paw was engulfed in shadow energy. It looked like he was forming a shadow ball in his fist. John quickly rolled out of the way before Jason's fist became one with his face. He jumped backwards as a large crater was created where Jason's fist now was.. Jason slowly stood up with a smirk on his face.  
"Scared?" he asked.  
"No way. Shadow Clone jutsu." John created 9 clones of himself and charged towards Jason. Jason chuckled as fire started coming out of his mouth. He let loose a large flamethrower that came out his mouth like a river and engulfed seven of the clones. The other three clones (considering them ten clones instead of nine like mentioned before because the location of John's real body is unknown to us) charged towards him. One swung his fist at Jason. Jason caught it and crushed it causing it to disappear. He grabbed the other two clones by their heads and crushed their skulls. Humph, Jason thought, so where is the real one. A set of hands shoved out the ground as John pulled himself from underground. When he got his whole body back on the surface, he began to dust the dirt off of his body. His skin on his left arm was charred black.  
"That's quite an Indian burn you got there, saiyan," said Jason slyly. "Guess you was part of the barbecue earlier, huh."  
"Whatever." John was about to use shadow clone jutsu again. But Jason rushed him and charged with a knee to the gut which sent John flying 15 feet away.  
"Uh uh. Only one jutsu for you."  
John got back to his feet he spat out a little blood from his mouth.  
"Oh look at that," said Jason, "He's already bleeding."  
Tidus, Elliot, Speedy and the rest of his group started to give nervous glances.  
"That ain't shit!" John exclaimed as he ran towards Jason. Jason charged a hyper beam and let it loose towards John. John pushed off the ground with his feet, went into the air, and turned his body sideways dodging the blast. He gained back his footing and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a smooth white rotund dial. He placed it in his palm and slammed it in Jason's chest. Jason looked at John with a raised eyebrow. John then pushed a button on the dial. All of sudden Jason's body flew 30 feet backwards. He dug his claws into the ground slowing himself down. He began to hold his chest with his paw and looked at John with wide eyes. This got everybody surprised.  
"What the fuck did you just do!" yelled Jason.  
"Gave you a taste of your own power level," said John as he held up the dial he attacked him with. "This is an impact dial. It absorbs physical attacks and shoots them right back at the attacker. At the beginning of the battle when you thrust your fist towards me. Remember I had both my hands in front of me stopping the blow. Didn't it seem like my flesh was a little bit harder than it should be. Well at the moment I absorbed the attack. And just like I said. I sent it right back at you."  
Jason had a different look on his face. It changed from cocky to anger quickly.  
"You fucking bitch!" he yelled as he charged towards John. He ducked his body so that he was shorter than John. He got under John and sprang upwards with an uppercut that seemed to bend John over his fist, a smile came back onto Jason's face. But it soon disappeared when John's body flew upwards in the air revealing that John blocked the attack with the same impact dial.  
"Fucking cheating cunt."  
"Call me whatever you want," replied John as he landed back into the ground. "Your words don't mean anything to me."  
"Heh heh, Oh but they will now. If you want to do that then fine. I'll cheat too." His purple eyes started to glow and suddenly stopped.  
A wide grin spread across the houndoom's face.  
"What did you mean?" asked John, "I don't see anything different about you. You said you were gonna "cheat" too, but nothing seemed to change about you."  
"You have no idea." Jason started to walk towards John. He had the same cocky smirk that he had in the beginning of the match. He then rushed forward and thrust his paw towards John. He was five feet away from John so his paw was just pointing at him when he finished the thrust. John had a confused look on his face.  
"JOHNATHAN!" screamed Star, "GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S USING HIS KEKKEI GENKAI!"  
"Bloodline trait?" said John, "Elliot did say you guys had abilities that differentiated you from other pokémon."  
"You don't know the half of it," answered Jason. At that moment, Jason claws extended and shot out of his paw straight towards John. John jumped to the left and narrowly dodged them. They scraped right past him on his right leaving a slash there. Blood started to come out of the cuts on his right side.  
"That's just the beginning," said Jason who was standing in front of him. Jason ribcage suddenly started to poke, rip, and extend out of his skin. The twelve pairs of thick bones stuck out, pointing in John's direction. John started to stagger backwards. "Goodbye."  
"JOHNATHAN!" Speedy screamed.  
The 24 bones of Jason's rib cage separated itself from Jason's body and shot towards John. But before Jason shot his rib cage towards John. John quickly summoned a shadow clone and placed it in front of him. The shadow clone took the full blunt of Jason's attack. John and the shadow clone shot 20 feet backwards. The bones were deeply imbedded in the shadow clone's body. John released the jutsu causing the bones that impaled it to fall to the ground. Some of the bones went a little far through the shadow clone and pierced through John's skin in various places. He had three cuts on his abdomen, two on his upper left chest area, and one under his right collarbone. There was blood coming from all of them.  
"Ya looking pretty bad there, saiyan boy," said Jason, "I actually should be saying you're looking pretty good, cuz I actually thought I had you killed there."  
"Sorry to disappoint you." answered John.  
"Oh don't worry, you're soon finished."  
"How the hell are you still standing properly. You just shot your rib cage at me."  
"Humph. As you probably figured my ability or kekkei genkai as that Star bitch would say, is that I have complete control over the bones in my body. I can also regenerate my bones. So I can use any bone in my body to kill you with no worries, because they are replaced with new ones just as fast as I take em out of my body."

"What's wrong? You scared saiyan boy? You gonna run back to your pussy little friends now that you found out your fucking with something you can't handle."  
"This changes nothing." John started to rush towards Jason. Jason ripped his shoulder blades out of his body and threw them like discs towards John. John dodged both of them as he advanced towards Jason. Jason then pulled out his spinal cord and shot it towards John like a whip. It wrapped around John's burnt hand. John winced in pain from the pressure now being put on his hand.  
"Since your so eager to charge, why don't I speed things up a little." He yanked John towards him with what used to be his spinal cod. He then ejected his ribcage outside of his body. He kept his bones right outside his body to skewer the now approaching body of John. John put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a dial.  
"That's not gonna save you."  
"That's what you think," replied John. John pressed the button on the dial and to everyone surprise, it released a flamethrower with the same ferocity as the one Jason used earlier. The force from the blast made from the dial was so powerful that it broke the spinal cord sending John flying in the opposite direction of Jason. He barely escaped from being a saiyan shish kebab.  
"What the fuck?" said Jason with a surprised look on his face.  
"The impact dial isn't the only ace up my sleeve," said John, "I also have the absorption dial. It allows me to absorb elemental and ki attacks from the opponent. And as you quite figured out use them against them. No matter what you do, Jason! You can't beat me!"  
"I'll be the one who decides that!" yelled Jason. He began to charge a large amount of ki around him. He then charged two shadow balls and shot them towards John. John side flipped left and right dodging both moves. Jason then shot two dark pulses towards John. John dodged those two blasts Matrix style. Jason started to become aggravated. He charged up another hyper beam and shot it towards John. John rolled out of the way of this blast. Jason anticipated and waited for John to come for him. But John just stood there looking at him.  
"What the fuck!" exclaimed Jason, "Fight me dammit!"  
"I'm not a fucking idiot," replied John.  
"What!"  
"You wanted me to fall for that recharge bullshit so that you could feint me and hit me with a sucker punch. I remembered your charge time from the first time you shot a hyper beam towards me. It's five seconds. By the time I get to you, you would have been fully charged and ready to strike."  
Jason started to growl maliciously. He was really angry now. He then started charging towards John. He ripped out one of his horns and threw it at John who back flipped out of the way. Jason started to throw wild hooks at John who kept dodging.  
"Stand still ya little cunt!" he yelled.  
He then let loose another flamethrower. John put up his absorption dial and absorbed it. Jason took this to his advantage. He went to slash at John's face when he nearly came into contact with John's impact dial. Shit, thought Jason. He jumped backwards avoiding the dial. He then stared at John again. The more he looked at the super saiyan the more aggravated he became. Goddamn it, he thought, how can a fucking pathetic guy like him give me such a fucking hard time. He makes me sick. I'm gonna fucking kill him. Jason started to flash his wide sharp fangs at John with nothing but rage on his face.  
"You," Jason began to say, "I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU!"  
"You've been trying all afternoon," replied John.  
"AUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ground began to tremble under Jason's might. He dragon dashed towards John. John quickly pulled out his absorption dial and released the stored flamethrower. The houndoom ran through it like it was nothing. Ha, Jason thought, Fucking fool. I'm a fire type. Plus I have the ability flash fire. He's only making me stronger. A mistake. And it will be his last. He ran through the flames to see a surprised John looking at him. He lunged towards the saiyan who stuck out his arm.  
"I'll fucking break it," said Jason. He used crunch on John's right arm. John jammed his eyes shut and started to writhe his body from the pain. Jason's teeth punctured through his skin and muscle tissues and were cracking his radius and ulna bones. John ducked his head into his chest and to Jason's surprise a shadow clone with an impact dial in its hand jumped forward and placed the dial right in Jason's face. It pressed the button releasing the impact that was stored from Jason's uppercut earlier. It caused Jason to release John's arm and fly backwards. John then began to hold his now broken and limp arm. Shit, John thought, that gamble cost me my arm for awhile. If comes back at me with that same fury, I'm finished. John looked at where Jason body was. It was laid out on the ground 20 feet away. After a few seconds, Jason began to get up. Blood was coming out his mouth.  
"JASON!" shouted Shina who ran towards her mate but was stopped when Jason raised his paw. He then began to generate black energy from his body. He then looked up at John through narrowed eyes. He then disappeared and reappeared n front of John. He cocked his fist back and began pumping them into John's chest. He jabbed John rapidly in his chest 25 times, gave him 4 hooks to the jaws, uppercut him in the air, grabbed his foot slammed him back down into the ground, picked him by his shirt and threw him through the back wall of his house. John's body was seen motionless on the ground. He converted from his super saiyan state back to his normal state.

"J-J-J-JOHNATHAN!" stammered Speedy. He began to run towards Jason but was smacked back to his group by Shina who appeared out of nowhere. The rest of Jason's crew was behind her too. They were all smirking towards them.  
"Humph told ya we'd kill that dickless shit sooner or later," said Shina.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" screamed Tidus, "HE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!"  
"Awwwwwww, is the little marshtomp mad because the only person who would accept him is dead. Too bad. You are as worthless as that piece of shit was."  
"Shina," Jason said finally in a deep voice, "How come those cunts aren't dead yet." He began to walk towards them, "I want everything affiliated with that saiyan destroyed. These traitors, the house, the land, everything."  
"Gladly."  
"I'll kill you all," said Star with a dark voice. Her spikes were flickering and she had a look of malevolent terror on her face.  
"As terrifying as that sounds Star," said Shina, "We have you outnumbered. The only person that will be killed is you and the rest of those los-."  
"You are all cowards." The voice came from behind them. Jeremy was the first to turn around and see who it was. He backed away in horror.  
"No," he began to say, "How can he….."  
The voice came from no one other than Johnathan Ogami.  
"You are all cowards," he continued to say, "With the biggest coward being the big and bad houndoom."  
Everyone looked at John with total surprise. The other groups that were there were watching the spectacle with awe.  
Johnathan was bleeding heavily from his right arm and his mouth. He had blood coming out of both temples, his nose and slashes on his cheeks. Blood was also oozing off of his stomach as well. His entire outfit was painted red. He was holding his limp right arm with his left.  
"You still alive," said Jason, "I'll fix that."  
"Just like the harbingers do huh?"  
"What did you just say?"  
"You heard me."  
"What makes you think you can even compare me to any of those humans. Those filthy pieces of shits."  
"Cuz your still doing there filthy piece of shit work."  
"Who the fuck do you-?"  
"Their sub-ordinate."  
"What?"  
"You were about to ask me who the fuck do you think you're talking too. Everybody asks me this so I'm gonna answer." He began to point at Christian's group, than Zachary's, Kenji's and Psymon's. "Each and every last one of you are still members of team harbingers."  
"I'll just fucking off you ri-."  
"Go ahead and do it. You'll just be proving my point."  
"I've heard enough from your-."  
"No. I've heard enough from you. I've heard enough of you. You keep calling me the weakling when in truth you are the weaklings."  
"You are in no position to call us-."  
"You dumb shit. Power levels are not the only things that determine strength. You're only talking about physical strength. That's not what really matters. You. Jason. You….are not a leader. You'll never be a leader. A person like you could never understand the true meaning of leadership. You rule your group with an iron fist. You treat only the "strong" with respect and the "weak" like shit. You force people to do your bidding. You strike fear in your fellow companions' hearts with your might. Anyone that opposes you must be punished or killed. You make them your slaves. You never let them have their own opinion. The only thing keeping your group together is fear. And one who dwells in fear….is one with fear itself. In your book to be fearful is cowardice. That what makes you a coward. You call me a coward. Pussy. Cunt. All the time. Yet I don't even think you know what bravery is."  
"Who are you to talk about bravery!" yelled Shina who stormed towards the saiyan, "If it wasn't for Jason we would have never been able to leave that fucking human cesspool."  
John then began to laugh. This got the female absol agitated.  
"What the fuck are you laughing about!"  
"You. All of you. Don't even know the meaning of the words bravery. Let me tell you what bravery means. I don't blame you for not knowing. Because I didn't know what bravery was either. Until those guys behind you came into my life."  
Sage turned around and looked at Tidus, then Elliot.  
"Those fucking losers taught you brave-," the nine tails laughed but was cutoff by John.  
"Bravery is a marshtomp who crawls down a desolate beach looking to help the same people that brutalize and torture him everyday. Bravery is the sandslash that freed her mind from the ways of murderers, cowards, and scum. Who believe in fear and power instead of equality and serenity. Bravery is the sandslash, marshtomp, and EVERY SINGLE MUTHAFUCKIN PERSON OVER THERE WHO IS WILLING TO BREAK THE CHAINS OF THEIR OLD LIVES AND START LIVING NEW ONES. BRAVERY IS THE PEOPLE WHO ARE WILLING TO DEFY THE ONES THAT ARE NOT WILLING TO CHANGE. BRAVERY IS THE LITTLE BOY WHOSE SEEN HIS FAMILY DIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN EVER SINCE THE AGE OF FIVE YEARS OLD AND IS STILL ABLE TO KEEP HIS HEAD UP HOPING FOR A BETTER DAY. BRAVERY IS THE BOY WHO WAKES UP EVERY MORNING, SEES THE DEMONS THAT HAVE TORMENTED HIS LIFE EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF HIS TIME, STARES THEM IN THE FACE AND SAY THE WORDS "FUCK YOU"!"  
John walked straight up to Jason.  
"COWARDICE!" John screamed at Jason, " IS THE PERSON WHO IS TOO SCARED TO CHANGE HIS LIFE. COWARDICE IS THE PEOPLE WHO CLAIM TO BE FREE FROM TERROR BUT LIVE THEIR LIVES DOING NOTHING BUT INVOKING IT. COWARDICE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO STRIKE FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF THOSE THAT ARE WEAKER THAN THEM. COWARDICE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO TAKE PLEASURE IN TORTURING AND KILLING THOSE THAT ARE WEAKER THAN THEM. SO JASON. IF YOU ARE GONNA KILL ME. DO IT NOW YOU FUCKING COWARD!"  
Jason and his crew were dumbstruck by John change in attitude. Jason actually started backing away from John.  
"What this?! Hardcore Jason doesn't want to kill me. I know I'll get sick fucking girlfriend to do it Come on, Shina! Show everybody that you are bigger coward than your boy!"  
Shina started to back away from him.  
"Well would you look at this. I can't get one coward to kill me today! I know! Let's go to "I'm done being a nice guy", he'll probably do it." John started to walk towards Jeremy. "C'mon Jeremy. You know you're a hard core coward!" Jeremy started to back away. "What about you Cody?" He looked towards the empoleon. "You're their snitch. You wanted the chance to become a full fledged coward here it is." Cody avoided eye contact with John. "Okay. Now that we got that out of the way."  
He walked back towards Jason. "This belongs to me." He grabbed his pendant and snatched it right off the houndoom.  
"I tried to be nice," he said, "I tried to be a friend. But you people kept fucking pushing me. So you know what. I washed my fucking hands. I'm not letting you go. That's fucking final. From the now on. You fuck with my life. I fuck with yours. You deny my hospitality. I wont give you shit. Now. I want all of your fucking cowardice asses off my backyard." He turned around and began to walk back into the house but stopped and turned back around to face all the groups that opposed him. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Have a nice day. You fucking bastards."

John started to stumble as he walked into his house. The injuries Jason inflicted upon him were starting to take their toll.  
"John, what was that back there?" asked Speedy.  
"Me," said John, "That was the new me."  
Bernard the butler came around the corner to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw his bloodied employer he screamed, "Oh my God! They killed the son of a bitch!"  
"Nigga, I ain't dead," answered John.  
"You're almost for God's sakes!" exclaimed Tidus.  
"Yeah. How many times I've heard that."  
They walked out to the front of the house. John started to head up the stairwell but tripped on the way.  
"John!" exclaimed Star. She ran forward and began to pull him up.  
"Aw shit," John groaned in pain as he was pulled up, "Just put me down on the stairs!"  
She listened and placed him slowly back down on the floor.  
"Cassie! Go and get a senzu bean from the kitchen!" commanded Star. Cassie nodded and her body suddenly disappeared.  
"Is he-," Cody began to say, but stopped suddenly. Maraina had her pincer up to silence the traitorous empoleon, but it wasn't her that silenced him. Before Cody was able to finish his sentence he was smacked by a huge metal fin belonging to his older sister, Cici. Her pearl colored eyes were filled with animosity. Cody recoiled backwards from the hit. He was holding his face were Cici smacked him and had a scared look on his face.  
"Don't you say one word," said Cici deeply, "You hear me! Don't you say one word. You have talked enough and you are yet to be punished for your treachery. I swear to God, if I hear so much as one little peep from you. I will break your neck."  
Cody had cowered low to the ground from the ferocity of his big sister's voice.  
Cassie came back with a senzu bean in her paw and said, "This is the last one." She handed it to Star.  
"It'll have to do," Star responded as she placed the bean in John's mouth.  
He began to chew on the miracle bean and in a matter of seconds, his body fully healed and functional. John stood back up and began to rotate his right arm until he was convinced it was okay. He then turned around to go up the stairs but was stopped when Star roughly grabbed the same right arm.  
"What the hell, Star!" he exclaimed, "I just got that arm working again."  
Star didn't respond she just held on to his arm and gave him a stern look.  
"Star, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"You," she curtly replied. She turned around, and started walking towards the living room while yanking John closely behind her. When they finally reached the living room, she threw John straight onto the couch.  
"Star!" exclaimed John, "What the hell!"  
"You're gonna start telling me everything from the beginning right now," she demanded. "You said you wake in the morning and stare at the demons who tortured you. You said you've seen death ever since you were five. I wanna know everything now!"  
John shrugged.  
"John, you've been dodging my questions for far too long. You are not gonna dodge this one."  
John tried to get up, but was pushed back down on the couch. John rolled over to the right getting off his sofa, but to his surprise was pushed back onto the couch by none other than Tidus. John flew over the armchair and right back on the couch. He looked at Tidus with a face filled with surprise. Tidus however, had a look of determination on his.  
"She's right John," he said, "You aren't escaping this one."  
The other pokémon started to surround the couch making John isolated.  
John looked out towards Speedy and said, "Speedy?"  
"Look I don't know what's going on, but you guys-," Speedy began to say, but stopped when the eyes of the large group of pokémon fell on him, "-can do whatever you want. I think my mother just called my cell phone. See ya later, John."  
Speedy then, sped out the house. John looked on as his best friend left. He then looked at the group surrounding him and sighed. He started to hold his head and had a nervous look on his face. He finally spoke out and said, "Fine, I'll tell you. It started out when I was first adopted. I was five years old. I was adopted by a man named Calvin Meyers. He was single. He was one of those guys who believed that woman get in the way of business, so he never really had any girlfriends. He was an upcoming state prosecutor. I lived with him for a time period of seven months. He had recently taken a case prosecuting some big organization that was indicted for crimes against humanity. I don't remember the details to this, but I do remember that night. We went out with some of his friends for dinner. He had enough evidence to put the leaders of the organization behind bars for over 20 years. He was celebrating like it was already won. The trial date was two days away. We came home about 9:30 at night. We lived in a nice two-story sub-urban home. We had two maids housekeeping and living at the house."

"Clair! Madeline!" shouted Calvin, "We're home."  
Calvin had opened the door to his home with a happy look on his face. He was in his early 30s and still had the looks of a 20 year-old college boy. He was Caucasian with tanned skin. He grew a small goatee on the edge of his skin. He had big brown eyes and short blonde hair. He was wearing a Versace suit. He was quite fond of his suits. He was sorta like a white Steve Harvey when it came to suits. His closet was swarming with them. He had his adopted son, John, under his arm, and it would be two days until he would win the case that would launch his career. One more step to being a supreme court martial, he thought, where the hell are those two broads.  
"Madeline!" he continued to yell, "Clair!"  
The only answer he received was the desolate silence of an uninhabited house.  
"That's strange. They should be here. John! Go and check on the two housemaids."  
"Yes, daddy." responded the young saiyan.  
John ran up the stairs with the usual never-ending energy that little kids have. He went down the hall and knocked on the Madeline's door.  
"Miss Madeline."  
He received nothing but silence. He began to open the door. It gave off an eerie creak as it opened.  
"Miss Maaadeline," John continued to say as he opened the door.  
The room had a haunted aura about it and second by second, John wanted to slam the door shut and run back down the stairs. Shadows started to run around the room as the light from outside filled it. John gain back his senses and flicked on the light switch. The room slowly surged with light from the ceiling fan. Nothing but, closed closets, pantries, and a bed with ruffled up sheets. No sign of Madeline. John closed the doors and ran back down the stairs towards his father.  
"Daddy," said John, "Miss Madeline is not there."  
"Humph," responded Calvin, "That's strange. If she was going out, she should have called us. I'll call her cell. Go and check on Clair down in the basement to see if she's gone too."  
John turned around and went towards the basement of the house. Clair chose to live in the basement. Even though it was underground, she says that she preferred the large space. John went to the entrance of the basement and put his hands on the doorknob. When the door was fully opened, it revealed a long set of stairs descending towards the basement floor. Slowly, John went down the stairs. Something was wrong here. There was a mysterious chill and feeling in the air. A sense of foreboding went through John's body as he continued to go down the stairs. It wasn't like the other times when he came down these stairs. The light switch was past the bottom of the stairs and on the wall facing them. The guy who made this house did a crappy job because he obviously didn't think of what it would look like down here at night time. How the hell are you gonna find the light switch when you can barely even see your hand. As John went down the stairs darkness started to surround his body. Some of the light from the basement's door still shown on his head. This started to make John nervous. There was something strange going on down there and it was giving him a feeling that was unknown to him. Something that he has never felt before in all of his time living in this house. Not even when he was living in the orphanage. Darkness fully engulfed his body when he fully descended down the stairs. The feeling started to grow as he kept moving forward remembering the position of the light switch. Two minutes later after constant fumbling and bumping into unknown objects, he finally touched the wall. He reached upwards feeling for the switch. When he felt the bottom of it, he reached a little higher to flick it on. Before he could touch it, something large wrapped around his body and pulled him away. He tried to scream but was silenced when something sharp was put in his mouth.  
"Scream ya little dick and it's off with ya fucking tongue," a mysterious voice hissed behind him. The strange feeling started to spread throughout his body and John began to panic. He suddenly realized what the feeling was. It was fear. Five feet from the left of them, a wide fire soon shot into the air lighting the small area. An arcanine about 10' in size was standing and emitting a small flamethrower from its mouth. It revealed the blood covered floor of the basement. But that wasn't all it showed. It also showed the dead bodies of the housemaids, Clair and Madeline. Madeline lower body was ripped from her torso and burned to ashes. Her chest was ripped opened revealing her insides. Her rib cage was crushed and her heart was half eaten with dried blood all over it. Her lungs were nowhere to be seen. The bottom of her spinal cords was hanging outside her body as well, covered in blood. Clair didn't look any better either. The skin on her face was torn up so bad that you could barely identify her. Her eyes were ripped out of her head, leaving empty sockets with dry blood lined out and going down her face from them. Her left and right arms were ripped off and placed neatly beside her dead body. There was no skin nor muscles on the arms. Just bones. Her radius, ulna, and humerus bones (All located in the arms) were broken off and separated from each other. Her liver was hanging outside her body. The majority of it was eaten, except for the gall bladder and the rest of the parts that are connected to the pancreas. Bile was still oozing outside of the liver and on the basement floor, mixing with Clair's blood.  
The lower sections of her legs were broken off as well. They were seen at the feet of the arcanine. He had chewed and crushed most of the bones. He was still chewing on one of the tibia (one of the large bones in the lower legs) by the looks of the penetrating teeth marks on it. When the arcanine made sure that John saw the bodies, it stopped the flamethrower and continued chewing on Clair's leg bone. John slowly turned around his head to come face to face with a seviper. It had steely gray eyes and two scars descending in an x-formation down the middle of its fore head. John eyes went wide as his body was overcome with fear. The seviper gave a wide, grin to the look of fear on John's face.  
"You saw that little buddy," it said, "Unfortunately for Betty and Wilma here, they had caught us scoping your house out. They made quite a good appetizer. We are still waiting for the main course. Do you know who that is?"  
John was paralyzed from the statement that the seviper just made.  
"Don't be shy. I don't bite. I'll only bite after I break your fucking back for not answering the fucking question. You wanna become an appetizer like those shitmaids?"  
John slowly began to shake his head.  
"Then answer the question!"  
"I-I-I d-don't know," stammered John.  
"You don't know, huh. Well you should little Johnny boy."  
John's eyes went wide when the seviper said his name.  
"Oh? Surprised I know your name. We always do research on a target before we go for him. I read you were a really smart kid. Think you can figure out what is gonna happen here now? Do you know who the main course is?"  
"N-n-no," John began to say, "Not him. He's my-."  
"Adoptive father," interrupted the seviper, "Sheesh, give it a rest kid. If your "father" wasn't such an arrogant annoying cunt, stuff like this wouldn't have happened. Now here's what we are going to do. I'll offer you your life if you call your daddy down here."  
John was speechless from the offer. He then started to become even more scared of the seviper.  
"Come on. It's not like you're that attached to this guy. You've only been with him for seven-eight months. When he dies, child services pick you up and put you back in that shithole that they call an orphanage. So come on. Call him."  
John sealed his mouth shut. This got the seviper angry.  
"Lookie here you little shit! You have five seconds to call his name before I break you in half. 1………..2…………3."  
The seviper started to squeeze John's tiny body tighter as it counted. A few bones started to crack on John's body. The little boy bit his tongue keeping himself from screaming out from the pain.  
"………..4…………..5. Goodbye you piece of-."  
"Johnathan!"  
Calvin's voice was heard coming from the stairs, he was slowly descending down them while he yelled. John tried to scream but was stopped when the seviper silenced the boy by shoving its bladelike tail in his mouth. It pierced his tongue causing blood to come out of it. His scream was muffled through the tail and unheard by his approaching and soon to be dead father.  
Calvin reached the wall and flicked on the light switch. When he did this, the arcanine let out a roar and ran towards his victim, but was surprised when a bullet nailed him in the shoulder. Calvin had a .45 automatic pistol in his hand. He shot the arcanine five more times flooring it.  
"Put down the gun or I'll break your son's-," the seviper began to say. But was stopped when a bullet when straight through its head. It let go of John's body and fell dead on the ground. John ran straight to his father with tears in his eyes. His father dropped to his knees and hugged his adopted son.  
"Are you okay?" he asked John.  
"Those pokémon killed Miss Clair and Miss Madeline," cried John.  
"Well you don't have to worry anymore about them. They're dead now."  
The moment Calvin said this, the bodies of the seviper and the arcanine disappeared revealing them to be double teams.  
"Oh shit!" He said as he picked up his son, turned around and ran up the stairs. He ran outside the basement, back on the first floor of his house and kicked down the front door to his house. He came outside with his son in his arms to see his car on fire.  
"Shit!" he screamed.  
He began to run across his front lawn and towards the street but suddenly stopped and simply stared forward. John looked in the same direction and saw a zangoose at the height of 8'11" standing in front of them. It had scars on it's left and right sides going downwards. He had another scar going horizontally across his belly. Calvin brought out his gun and shot at its head. The zangoose recoiled backwards and put its left paw on its forehead. It stuck in that position for awhile until it finally stood straight back up. It stared holes through Calvin's body as it held its head. It then removed its hand showing that the bullet didn't break threw its skull. It opened its paw and dropped the bullet, which was crushed, onto the ground. Calvin gave a flabbergasted look at the spectacle before him.  
"Surprised are you?" said the zangoose in a deep voice, "Pitiful human. Your pathetic weapon couldn't hurt me if you emptied three full clips on my body. My power level's too high for pathetic attacks like that."  
The zangoose started to look at John.  
"Humph, that's your son. A human adopting a saiyan is unheard of. Saiyans are a warrior race! The only thing you could teach this little boy is to be weak. Just like you."  
"That doesn't matter. I don't care who are you are or how strong you are. I won't let you kill me or my son."  
"Humph, unfortunately for you that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Your son seeing you die might make him go super saiyan and a more worthy kill."  
"You're a sick freak."  
"And you're a dead one." The zangoose began to smile.  
Calvin tried to say something, but suddenly stopped. He dropped his son and started to waver a little.  
"Dad!" screamed John as he dropped to the ground. He looked up at his standing but motionless father. Calvin's eyes were wide open in shock. Blood started to slowly come out of his mouth. Suddenly, a seviper blade exploded through his chest splattering the lawyer's blood forward and onto his foster son. His body slowly lifted off the ground. The seviper body went over the human's body with its tongue flickering in his face.  
"Mmmmmm," said the seviper, "Its dinner time!"  
John watched in horror as the seviper opened its jaws, clamped them on Calvin's head and crushed his skull. Particles from Calvin's skull spread out everywhere. Pieces of Calvin's brain were hanging outside the seviper's mouth. It slurped them up into its mouth with its tongue.  
"Like Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, its mm mmmm good!" hissed the seviper. It flung Calvin's dead body onto the ground.  
John rushed towards it and grabbed the body screaming the words, "DADDY!" He started to cry over the dead body.  
The arcanine strolled into the scene and said, "You sons of bitches killed the bastard without me."  
"Your fault for being slow," answered the seviper.  
"I was guarding the back, dumbass. That has nothing to do with being slow. Besides I'm faster than you."  
"And that is why your double team got shot first. Recklessly entering the situation with your "speed"."  
"Yours died too so don't even talk."  
The zangoose began to walk over to the saiyan child as the arcanine and seviper continued to argue. He walked around in front of the boy to observe him while he cried. He then kicked the boy off the body bringing his attention to the zangoose. John started to crawl backwards, quivering with fear.  
"Get angry," demanded the zangoose, "We just killed your father. Get angry. Become a super saiyan." It started to walk closer to John who kept crawling away. It then leaped forward and grabbed John by his shirt. It took its paw back and began to slap the boy in his face repeatedly.  
"Get….mad….saiyan…..I……just……killed…….your……family. Hate…….me. Long……..for……..my……….destruction. Get……..angry!" It said these words between slaps. Soon it got tired and walked over to Calvin's corpse. He began to kick the body around like a soccer ball.  
"STOP IT!" screamed John, "Please stop it." The little boy began to cry again. The zangoose looked back at the boy with a smile when it heard the boy scream but his smile soon changed into a frown when John began to cry.  
"Worthless," the zangoose began to growl. It walked over to John, lifted his fist which became engulfed in electricity (probably was using thunderpunch), and prepared to finish John off. But it closed it eyes, contemplating the idea, shook its head, turned around, and walked away. The seviper stopped arguing with the arcanine, slithered over to John's body and wrapped himself around him.  
"If you're not gonna do it, I will," said the seviper, "This little piece of shit defied my orders. The only thing that awaits him now is death."  
"No," answered the zangoose.  
"What!"  
"He's not worth my time, so he isn't worth yours. Don't kill him. He's too pathetic to kill."  
"Well let me put this pathetic son of a bitch out of his misery."  
"I said no."  
"But-." The seviper stopped talking when he received a glare from the zangoose. "Fine." He unwrapped himself from around John and slithered towards the zangoose. The arcanine soon followed behind it as well. They started to leave the area. Emotions started to go through John's head and suddenly his power level started to increase. He got back on his feet and charged towards the seviper with madness in his eyes.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran towards the seviper. The seviper gave a short glance back and smacked the saiyan with the blunt side of its tail sending the boy 30 feet backwards, rendering John unconscious. The zangoose began to stare at the seviper.  
"What!" the seviper exclaimed, "It was self defense."  
The zangoose began to hold its head. It then disappeared from the area. The seviper and the arcanine soon followed.

"I woke up in the hospital with a cracked skull," said the present John, "I was out in five days and back within the sacred halls of the Beinsgard Orphanage. That was when we discovered my healing abilities."  
Silence filled the room as he finished talking. Frank suddenly broke the silence and said, "Jesus Christ! You were only five years old? No one deserves to see that shit at that age."  
"Counseling didn't do shit for me."  
"Wait a minute," said Cassie, "If you could regenerate, how come we had to give you a senzu bean. Why didn't you regenerate right there when you were battling Jason. I know your system requires you to be injured in a way a few times before you can work fast. But you had cuts and scrapes on your body. What's wrong."  
"I can't regenerate in battle," answered John, "I have to wait a few seconds for it to kick in and I got to be stationary. And the injuries I received were pretty vast. Plus there was a lot of them. It would have took awhile for it to heal all of my injuries. And since I never had my arm broken before, who knows how long it would take for my recovery system to start healing that."  
"Oh well that sucks. The zangooses can regenerate just like that."  
"You can't expect everyone to be like us, Cassie," said Ken, "Now, John. I suppose you are just starting, because you still haven't told us how you got that scar."  
"Yeah," said John, "I lived at the orphanage for one year and a half after that. Everybody was trying to be nice to me ever since the incident. Well I admit I needed it because my mind was seriously messed up from that experience. It was then this rich couple decided to adopt me. They were the couple of Martin Perconian and Cicily Perconian. They were French and they were rich. Martin, my second father, was a real estate agent and a pretty friggin good one. We had gone on this cruise during the summer break. It would go around all the tropical islands, head to Dewport, turn around, and come back to Ikibo Island. Unfortunately on our way back to Ikibo. A violent thunderstorm flung the ship back and forth until we collided into one of those big rocks that you see sticking out the water. It destroyed the moat to the boat, sinking the ship. The last surviving people washed along the shore of an island 250 miles away from Ikibo Island. The survivors were a no. of 24 people out of a cruise with 800 people on it. Me and my foster parents were among the survivors. But there was a rumor going around the islands that there was a group of pokémon that were bloodthirsty and had an appetite for humans beings in that area. Not only did they eat humans. They would torture and mutilate humans before they ate them as well. This caused a lot of us to be nervous. The island had its supply of coconuts and berries. Some of the survivors were sailors with one of them being the captain of the ship. They would catch magikarp for us to eat too. We all wondered if we would last long enough for a search party to come for us. Five days had passed and it looked like we would be okay. That was until the night of the sixth day."

"You hear that?" asked one of the tourists.  
"Hear what?" answered one of the sailors. All of us were gathered around a large fire made from dead wood found in the forest. It was about 9:15 p.m. John was sleeping in the lap of his foster mother, Cicily. His father, Martin had his arm wrapped around Cicily's shoulder. Martin was your average height of 5'11". He had white skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were a cerulean blue. His body had a fine muscle tone. Not too muscular, but not too skinny neither. Right in the middle. Cicily was a dark brown skinned woman. She was a little bit under the height of Martin's. She had black eyes and long black hair that was braided down here back. The survivors still had clothes on but they were mostly tattered and worn out. Nobody had any shoes on.  
"I'm telling you. I heard something in those bushes."  
"Whatever. You're paranoid."  
"I'm serious."  
"Oh yeah. Then how come nobody else heard it. You're just hearing things."  
"Maybe he's hearing things," said the captain, "Or maybe he's not. Sometimes our ears and minds will only allow us to hear what we want to hear. Some of us want to be able to hear rustling in the bushes and some of us may not. We never know if the sound is real or not. So how can we tell who's right and who's wrong."  
The two men stopped quarrelling the moment the captain said this.  
"But I watched one to many horror movies and I know not to take any chances so. We should assign people to keep watch over the group while we sleep to alert us just in case anything happens."  
After the group discussed the topic, they had eight people who volunteered to be sentries. John's father was one of the persons who volunteered. The sailor would go after him, He would be the last person to watch over the group, because before his shift would finish there would be no bodies to look after.

The sailor was standing up and pacing back and forth as he struggled to stay awake. Man, this is bullshit, he thought, I didn't hear no rustling. Rumors are just rumors. They are no man-eating pokémon around here. We should all be able to sleep without any problems. Damn captain and his horror movies. He kept pacing back and forth until he heard a branch snap. He immediately froze looking left to right. He saw nothing. He then saw the bushes rustling to the left of him. He jumped and turned his body towards the bush. He then looked down and saw a cracked stick in front of him. Phew, he thought, get a hold of yourself. You just snapped a branch while you were walking around. He began to calm down until suddenly a coconut dropped from a tree. He jumped again and looked at where the coconut landed. He began to hold his chest and breathe heavily. Calm down, he thought, the midnight breeze just knocked down a coconut. He walked over to the coconut, picked it up, and tossed it like a football straight into the deeper parts of the forest that was in the middle of island. Ha ha, he thought, this island ain't so bad. He reached backward for the tree he got the coconut from. He placed his hand on a surface, began to cross his legs, and lean his body weight towards the "tree". He then began to move his hands through it and realized something. The tree felt furry. He turned around and found himself face to face with ten floatzels at the heights of 6'5". He had his hand placed on the chest of one of the ten floatzels. They all were smiling sadistically at him with their mouths closed.  
"Uhhhhh, hey there buddy," said the sailor, "I didn't see ya there. Didn't mean to lean on ya."  
The floatzel smiled wider and placed its paw on the shoulder of the shorter man.  
"Phew. You had me scared for a moment I thought you might have been one of those man-eating pokémon."  
The floatzel than began to open its mouth, exposing its sharp toothed jaw. It took the paw that it placed on the sailor's shoulder and dug its claws in. It then grabbed the man's hand with its other paw and ripped his arm off. Blood started gushing out of his ball-and-socket joint. The ship-hand began to scream loudly, grimacing in pain. Everyone jumped up from their slumbers when they heard this scream. The floatzel pounced on the now one-armed screaming two words that only John could understand. The two words that would haunt the rest of his life as a seven year-old boy. Meal time. The floatzels started swarming our group. One grabbed one of the passengers by their hair and slammed them face first in the ground cracking their skull. Another jumped on a blonde woman grabbed her head and decapitated her by ripping her head off of her shoulders. A few of the survivors tried to run away but were shot down by powerful water guns and pulses. The captain was fighting with one of the floatzels. John's father, Martin, was too. John mother had cradled him and tried to run. One of the floatzels knocked her off her feet with an aqua jet. She fell to the ground, dropping John as well. The floatzel rushed on her and bit into her leg. Blood started spouting from it. Cicily started to scream in agony.  
"CICILY!" screamed Martin as he kicked the floatzel in front of him. He turned around and tackled the floatzel that was biting her. He then placed his hands on his throat and began to choke it. It blasted him in the face with a water gun. Martin took full force from the attack, but he kept on choking the floatzel. The floatzel that he kicked before jumped on his back and bit into his right shoulder. Martin began to scream from the pain. He released his right hand from the floatzel that he was choking but kept his left hand on the floatzel's throat, still choking him. The floatzel (the one who he was choking) ceased his water gun and began to gasp for air. He took his free arm and began to repeatedly elbow the floatzel (that was biting him) in its face. After a few hits, the floatzel began to loosen its grip on Martin's shoulder. When Martin noticed this, he pushed forward his arm, cocked it back, and slammed his elbow right into the face of the floatzel, sending it flying backwards. He then placed his arm back on the floatzels throat and began to fully choke the floatzel again. The floatzel eyes were started to roll in its skull. Suddenly the same floatzel who killed the ship-hand hit Martin off of his floatzel ally with an aqua tail. Martin tried to get back up off of the ground, but the attacking floatzel slammed his knee into his face, breaking his nose. The floatzel than jumped on top of Martin, cocking back its fist. Preparing to give Martin a final blow, but was stopped when Martin shot his upper body forward head butting the floatzel off of him. He jumped on the floatzel and they began to roll around in the dirt exchanging blows to each other. The captain was putting up a fight too. He had picked up a branch and was swinging it like crazy, fending off two floatzels. He sidestepped and rolled past water guns and aqua jets. The other survivors tried the same but were unsuccessful. All of the passengers were badly mutilated. Only five other sailors were still alive. One ran to the aid of his captain. Two others tried to join but were both tackled by two floatzels. One of the floatzels grabbed the sailor it tackled by the head, charged its fist into what looked like a focus punch, and punched the sailor right through his skull. It removed its hand showing a big hole where the ship-hand's nose and mouth used to be. The other placed its foot on their ship-hands crotch, grabbed him by the leg and ripped it clean off. The floatzel that Martin was choking regained himself, got up, and walked towards Cicily growling menacingly. It jumped up trying to pounce on Cicily. Cicily then raised her foot, nailing the floatzel right in his golf balls. The floatzel's eyes went wide and it began to hold its private parts. Cicily then picked up a coconut that was close by her and smacked the floatzel across his head knocking him down to the ground. She crawled over to the downed floatzel and raised the coconut right over her head, determined to crack the floatzel's skull. But was stopped when the same floatzel that Martin elbowed in the face, grabbed her head and snapped her neck. Both floatzels started to breathe heavily over the now dead, Cicily. The captain and his ship-hand were still fighting off two of the floatzels. Martin was still in combat with his floatzel as well. All the other passengers (except John) were all dead. The other five floatzels were feasting on their dead bodies as well. The floatzels that were fighting the captain and ship-hand then used ice beam on the branch and the hands of the captain freezing them. The ship-hand rushed towards one of the floatzel but was stopped when the floatzel backhand slapped him. The ship-hand spun around and fell to the ground. The floatzel jumped on the ship-hand and sunk its teeth onto the ship-hand's crotch. He then ripped off the crotch of his pants, castrating the sailor. The sailor's scrotum fell to the ground covered in blood. The floatzel then jumped on the sailor's body and began mauling him alive. The other floatzel slammed its fist on the captain's frozen hands, causing them to explode along with the branch, spreading blood, bones and ice particles all over the ground before them. The captain screamed in agony as he looked down his arms where his missing hands were supposed to be. The floatzel then called the other floatzel that was having dinner over to him. When the floatzel came, the first floatzel clotheslined the captain and grabbed his arms. The other floatzel then grabbed the captain's legs. The two floatzels then began to pull at each others end. It looked like a game of tug-of-war. They kept pulling when suddenly a ripping sound was heard as blood started pouring out the captain's mouth. The captain's body was then ripped in half, spouting blood all over the place. The two floatzel who were standing over Cicily's corpse then started to look at John's shivering little body. They began to walk towards him with smiles on their faces. John started to crawl backwards.  
Martin saw them and started to scream, "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" He quickly gave the floatzel he was fighting a heavy cuff in the face knocking it backwards. He then ran to the two floatzels that were approaching his son and dropkicked the one he elbowed earlier sending it flying backwards. He jumped on the other one and began to rapidly punch it. He was then stopped when the floatzel he was fighting before clubbed him right upside his head knocking him down. He then tried to get up but was tackled by the same floatzel he was beating down. The floatzel then began to return the favor and bashed the human with fists of fury. The other two joined in and they all started to beat the shit out of Martin. The floatzel that Martin was fighting earlier then told the other two to hold Martin's battered body up. When they did this, the floatzel began to use fury cutter on Martin's body, slashing him in various spots all over his body, from head to toe. The floatzel then stopped slashing Martin. Blood started flowing from Martin's head, arms, legs, and torso as his body fell to pieces. One of the floatzel began feasting on the fallen father's remains. The other floatzel went over to the fallen mother's body and did the same. The floatzel that used the fury cutter started to approach John's paralyzed body. It grabbed John by the T-shirt and pulled the little boy forward, towards him. He raised his free paw and revealed his sharp claws which glistened in the moonlight. He began to give a wide smile as he prepared to slash the once again orphaned boy. When suddenly it stopped smiling and shot its head upwards, looking left and right.. It turned its head around and then suddenly threw down the boy and rolled to the right. A bullet whizzed past him and landed in John's left shoulder. The boy began to scream in pain as blood started drizzling out of his gunshot wound. A searchlight started to engulf the area. A ship had landed on the shore of the island, and seamen heavily armed with rifles began to come out of it. The floatzels began to scatter, leaving the area with nothing but half eaten dead bodies.

"The time when the floatzel was coming to kill me was when the rescue crew finally showed up," said John while wavering. He had his arms crossed and going up and down John's body. He was coming into a nervous state.  
"Well," said Dan, "I can speak for everyone when I say that our time with the harbingers was nothing compared to how fucked up your childhood was."  
"Wait a minute," said Elliot, "Is that the reason why you were looking zoned out when you were talking to Kenji. Did he remind you of that incident?"  
"Yes" answered John.  
"So when you see the pokémon from your past, you get seizures."  
"John," said Star finally, "Your seizure when you saw Justin was explained. But your seizure when you saw me wasn't."  
All the other pokémon started looking at Star with surprise written all over their faces.  
"What do you mean, Star?" asked Tidus with an astonished look on his face.  
"Earlier on this week, I walked towards Johnathan and he fell backwards and started to convulse a little. He then stopped and blood started flowing out of his nose and mouth. He recovered from it in a small amount of time and told me he was "okay"."  
John started to shrug and looked down.  
"Did my species do something to you too, Johnathan?" asked Star.  
John looked down and remained silent. Star observed him for a little.  
"John?"  
"I was returned to the orphanage three days after the incident," John finally burst out, "I stayed there for two years until I was adopted by……." John began to hold onto the pendant around his neck. "Sgt. Rico Velázquez and his wife, Tania Velázquez. They were different from the others. They….were saiyans. Rico Velázquez was part of the army ever since he was 18 years old. A proud war veteran he was. He had a son and a daughter, Derrick and Valerie. Both were older than me. Rico was part of the pokémon defense corps in the Hoenn National Army. He later became a private investigator. He had two absols and a scizor. The scizor was named Sheridan and the two absols were Jax and………….Kadaj. The two absols were brothers. I lived with them the longest. It was about 2 and a half years when their "incident" happened. We lived in the forest areas past Paros City. We had a little family get together. But it wasn't really that big. Rico and Valerie decided to adopt me because of the troubles that I went through. They could relate to me because they were also orphans as well. Valerie was never adopted, but Rico was adopted by a Mexican-Jamaican mixed family. But the thing is that they died fifty years ago, only him and his brother, Shae, who was also adopted and a saiyan as well. Rico was investigating the murder of my first foster parent, Calvin Meyers. He said he was coming on a breakthrough. At the time, I was eleven, Derrick was eighteen and Valerie was sixteen. Rico, Valerie and Shae were in their 90's. As you all know that is still young for us saiyans. The same thing goes for you pokémon as well. So we all were coming home late one night when it happened."

The group of five (Rico, Tania, Valerie, Derrick, and Shae) had gotten out of a black hummer. The pokémon preferred to run rather than ride so they were already outside the car. John was riding on top of Sheridan's steely shoulders. Rico stood at the height of 8'11". He had brown hair which stood straight up. He had dark brown eyes as well. He was wearing a camouflage jacket, pants, and a tan pair of Timberland boots. Valerie was 8'6", she had hazel brown eyes and long flowing black hair. She was wearing a white dress with red flower petals on it, along with white high heeled shoes.  
Derrick was 8'10". He had the same eyes as his mother and the hairstyle of his father. He was wearing a long sleeved white Marc Ecko shirt with a rhyperior standing on it. He wore long baggy black jeans with it and dark Nike air force ones. Valerie was 8'3". She was wearing a white shirt with the words "pink" written on it. Her large bosom pressed out on this shirt as well. She was wearing a short blue jeans skirt with white K-Swiss shoes. Shae was 9' tall. He was had black eyes and long dreadlocks descending down his head. He had a Rasta cap on his head (one of those large multi-colored ringed caps). He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants. He had on black timberland boots on. Sheridan was an ordinary scizor at the height of 9'5". Jax and Kadaj were both 9' tall. They both had jade green eyes and the end of their scythes were jagged. John was wearing a white shirt and long black pants. He was wearing black and blue Air Jordan Retros. The family just came from dinner at a seafood restaurant.

"Oh, shite," said Shae, "That bumclot corphish I ate is bumclot fuckin up me stomach."  
"Shae!" said Tania, "Watch your language in front of Johnathan."  
"Tell that to my bumclot stomach."  
"Shae!"  
This got everybody laughing and Shae gave his occasional "Hey, hey, hey" when they did. He always did that after he made a joke. Tania, however still had a straight face on. She was not amused.  
"Oh, come on Tania you know he was just joking around," said Rico.  
"Well he needs to keep jokes like that to himself."  
"Aw come on, mom," said Derrick, "You know it was funny."  
"Whatever."  
All of them started to head towards their two story house. Rico was in front. He walked up to the front door and put his house key into the keyhole, he turned the key and the knob, unlocking and opening the door at the same time. He halfway opened the door and then suddenly stopped.  
"What's the matter, Daddy?" asked Valerie.  
"Rico, what's wrong?" asked Tania.  
"Oh bumclot," said Shae as he jumped backwards, "Get away from that fuckin door!"  
Everyone followed Shae's act. Rico rolled backwards nearly dodging a giga impact which decimated the front door. The attacker was a mightyena.  
"Shit!" exclaimed the mightyena, "I missed." He jumped out the house alongside six other shadows. The shadows were a houndoom, a ninetails, a arcanine, a seviper, a zangoose and a sandslash. The mightyena was 8'9", the houndoom was 9'2", the ninetails was 8'7", and the sandslash was 8'10". Everyone else had natural features except the sandslash who had a scar descending over his right eye. John eyes went wide and he fell backwards off of Sheridan's shoulders. The zangoose, arcanine, and seviper were the same from before. The zangoose began to smile when the saiyan child fell. He then brought his attention back to Rico, "Rico Vincent Velázquez. You're time has come."  
"Says who," replied Rico.  
"Says me," said the houndoom as he walked forward.  
"Hah, you think you can pull it off." Rico began to flick his nose with his thumb as he said this.  
"Well pretty much I have too. If your family runs now, they don't have to die. Just you."  
"You must be a fackin idiot," said Shae, "We live together and we goin fuckin die together. But it gonna be from old age not from you bumclot pussyholes."  
The whole family began to step forward besides Rico. The pokémon stepped up as well.  
"It's a shame that a family filled with such powerful saiyans must all die." said the houndoom.  
"Strong," snickered the seviper, "All except that little shit." He began to point at John with its bladelike tail. "Remember me."  
John began to shiver in utter terror. His family began to look back towards John. Rico face was filled with anger. He then quickly snapped his head back around and glared towards the seviper, than the arcanine, and then the zangoose.  
"You..," he began to say, "You guys didn't."  
"Yes we did," answered the zangoose, "And we are about to do it again."  
"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rico screamed as he began to transform. His hair became spiky and longer. It grew until it fell backwards and descended down his back. His eyebrows then disappeared. He had went super saiyan 3. His family had followed the same act and all went super saiyan 3 as well. The pokémon charged to full power. "You……….have killed the father of this little boy and brought great suffering upon him. I am his father now. And I won't let you get away with this sin."  
"Oh really?"  
"You guys can't win anyway, we got you outnumbered 8-to-7."  
The zangoose began to laugh.  
"What's so bumclot funny?" asked Shae.  
"Whose got who outnumbered?" said the zangoose. When he said this Kadaj stepped forward in front of Rico. Two whirlwinds appeared beside him as he charged a razor wind. When it was fully charged his blade began to glow. He then turned his head to the side and stared at Rico through one of his jade green eyes.  
"No fucking way," said Rico.  
The moment he said this, the absol front flipped, turned his body in midair and shot a razor wind towards Rico. Rico bent his body backwards dodging the blade. The blade kept going and headed straight towards a paralyzed John. Sheridan jumped in front off John blocking and holding the razor wind off with his two pincers. He then deflected the blast into the air.  
"Yep, we had an inside man," said the zangoose, "How else were we to know where you are and what you were doing. You keep yourself and your work very secluded. There was no way to really catch you off guard. And to make it even worse-."  
"I'm the leader of this assassination unit," said Kadaj.  
"You fucking two-timing cunt," said Shae.  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
"Why?!" said Jax, "Why did you betray us. We're your fucking family."  
"Family!" exclaimed Kadaj, "A fucking bunch of bleeding hearts is what you people are. You all make me sick. Helping the weak and Rico's pathetic no kill policy. A bunch of fucking weaklings. I hate all of you. I actually kinda liked you Sheridan, I was even gonna ask you to aid me in this deed. But you became soft and devoted your life to this cunt and that little shit." He began to glare at John's shivering body. He then brought his attention back to his brother. "I hated you, Jax. Ever since we were young. Mom and Dad used to always praise you for your selflessness. I was the stronger one! I was the strongest child in the whole goddamn city! And the reasons they beat me was because I was merciless and too "mean". They wanted me to be a kind pussy like you. They were always holding me back. I was so glad when they died. Matter of fact, It was the happiest day of my life. Seeing the blood drizzle away from their lifeless bodies."  
"But you…..were unconscious. They were supposed to be killed by a pack of tyranitars!"  
Kadaj began to laugh, "We were attacked by tyranitars. But they weren't the ones who killed them. No, we killed all of them. They did weaken our father and mother. I was still in tip top shape. When I saw their exhausted bodies, I took my revenge on them for not acknowledging me. It was sweet."  
"You fucking bastard!" bellowed Jax.  
"I made myself one that day. I made you a bastard too."  
"How could you," said Rico, "How cold you kill your own father and mother. Your flesh and blood."  
"It was easy. They were weak and I was strong. Survival of the fittest."  
"That's not what fucking Darwin's principle means! They were your fucking family!"  
"And I killed them. And your starting to do the same thing that they were. Holding me back. So I'm gonna have to kill all of you too."  
"I can't believe that I was blinded of the evilness inside your heart. I…….can't allow you to keep doing this any longer. I will be the one to defeat you."  
The absol gave a smirk. Rico and the rest of his family went into the Turtle-Style fighting stance (The same fighting stance that John used against Jason). And with that the epic battle began.

Song played during the upcoming fight scenes:  
Massive Attack- Inertia Creeps  
.com/watch?v=zZB4B5Wdcis

Rico was confronted by the houndoom and the zangoose.  
"This is the sort of challenge I was hoping for," said the zangoose.  
"I'll make sure not to disappoint you," answered Rico.  
The two pokémon rushed Rico on his sides, both were using night slash. Rico caught both of their claws and blasted them away with kiai cannons. The houndoom recovered first and charged back towards Rico with a giga impact. Rico rolled to the side, dodging the houndoom and grabbed its tail. He then began to spin rapidly around while holding the houndoom's tail. The zangoose then, dragon dashed towards Rico. Rico then shot the houndoom right into his partner sending them flying 30 feet away. Rico then began to pursue them.

Shae was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the mightyena. They kicked off each other and then dragon dashed back towards each other. They, then went into break mode and started to spin around punching and kicking at each other at high speeds. A few shadow balls flew out of the brawl between them and went into the air. Shae then backhand punched the mightyena proving to be the winner of the break fight.  
"Hold that ya bumbaclot," said Shae.  
The mightyena flew back 20 feet when Shae disappeared and reappeared behind the mightyena slamming his elbow into its jaw sending it flying towards the ground. He then charged a Ki Blast Cannon and shot it towards the mightyena. The mightyena flipped back on its feet and whacked the blast cannon back towards Shae with an iron tail. Shae deflected it with his arm straight into the air.  
"It takes more than that to even touch me, ya pussyhole," said Shae.  
"Your fucking mouth is starting to annoy me, you Jamaican cunt," replied the mightyena.  
"And your bumclot dog shit face is annoying me too. Ya rahsgate. But the difference between me and you is that yo can't shut me the fuck up. But I goin give plastic surgery pussyhole."  
The two foes dragon dashed each other and once again entered break mode.

Tania was fighting the female ninetails. The ninetails made her go on the defensive, because she was using her paws and feet, but mostly her nine tails to fight Tania. Her tails glowed with energy as she used iron tail and began to rapidly beat on Tania as she was in a blocking stance.  
"What's wrong," said the ninetails smugly, "Can't keep up with my moves."  
She then used two of her tails to hold onto Tania's arms, pulling them apart, breaking her guard. She then jumped and stomped into Tania's chest 10 times, performed a leg sweep and thrust her right leg forward, landing a powerful kick on Tania while she was in midair sending her 40 yards backwards. The ninetails pursued Tania with a smirk on her face but was surprised when Tania quickly recovered and used an explosive wave sending the ninetails flying backwards. She punched her fifteen times in her chest and sent her flying 30 feet in the air with a back flip kick. She then disappeared and reappeared over the ninetails knocking it back down to the ground with an elbow. She then charged her hands with ki and released a large beam from both of her hands down towards the ninetails. The ninetails countered with a fire blast. When both blasts collided, a massive explosion was created. When the explosion cleared both the ninetails and Tania were both glaring at each other.  
"Humph, perhaps I underestimated you," said the ninetails.  
"Be sure not to do it again," replied Tania, "Bitch.  
"Oh I know you didn't just call me a bitch."  
"I call em as I see em."  
"It's on now." The ninetails began to charge up.  
"Bring it." Tania began to charge.  
Both females then stopped charging and dashed towards each other.

Derrick was fighting the sandslash. He kept punching and kicking at the sandslash who just kept dodging. After a while the sandslash rolled into a ball. Derrick then stopped himself from punching it while it was in this state, preventing himself injury from the sharp spikes. The sandslash began to violently roll and shoot towards Derrick. Now, Derrick was on the defensive as he rolled back and forth dodging he sandslash's vicious rollout attack. He then charged his hands with ki and released a large ki blast knocking the sandslash off balance causing it to unroll. He then stepped in towards the sandslash and hit it with a power punch in its gut. The sandslash began to hold its belly from the blow. Derrick then kicked the sandslash in the air and followed it performing an air rush of 6 punches. It sent sandslash downwards with a kick, charged a blast wave and shot it towards the sandslash. The sandslash recovered from the onslaught and deflected the blast wave away from it. It then sent a hyper beam towards Derrick who blocked it. Even though he blocked against it he was sent backwards a few feet from the force of the beam. He then dragon dashed towards the recharging sandslash.

Valerie was fighting the seviper. The damn snake kept slipping away every time she hit it. She had finally grabbed it by its tail and flung it into a tree. She then began to rapidly stomp the snake into the ground. It took the abuse and then suddenly dug into ground. She flew in the air to prevent herself from being hit by the ground attack. But suddenly a bunch of sludge bombs starting erupting from the ground in her direction. She began dodging them left and right until the seviper broke through the ground and flew towards Valerie with a poison fang. She sidestepped it, grabbed the snake by the tail and slammed it into the ground.

Sheridan was flying in zigzags dodging the flamethrowers from the arcanine. The scizor then dropped low to the ground and charged towards the arcanine. The arcanine used overheat sending a huge blast of fire towards the scizor. The scizor used protect going straight through the fire-move unscathed. When he got close, Sheridan used iron head knocking the fire type backwards. He then followed up with six metal claw attacks and an uppercut sending the arcanine high in the air.

Jax and Kadaj were clanging their scythes together in a deadly fashion. They were swinging wildly at each other. Sometimes missing and sometimes connecting with the other's blades. Jax then back flipped and shot a thunderbolt at Kadaj. Kadaj sidestepped the blast and returned the favor with a dark pulse. Jax sliced it in half with his scythe and charged towards Kadaj and they began sword clanging against each other once again.

Valerie kept stomping on the seviper when suddenly it used toxic, releasing toxic gases from its mouth. Valerie quickly jumped backwards and covered her mouth and nose preventing herself from inhaling the toxic fumes. She kept her eyes on the toxic fog until it dissipated. There was no seviper in sight. Suddenly the seviper reappeared wrapping himself around Valerie and began squeezing the teenager. She began too scream loudly.  
"Gotcha, ya little bitch," said the seviper.

Derrick turned towards his screaming sister ignoring the advancing sandslash.  
"VALERIE!" screamed Derrick. He started to run towards them, but was stopped when the sandslash focus punched him in the back causing Derrick to arch his back in pain.  
"Young warrior, you made a fatal mistake by taking your eyes off of your opponent," said the sandslash.  
The sandslash rolled around Derrick body and slammed a crush claw in Derrick's chest, breaking his ribs and causing him to fall to the ground.  
"I'll admit you were a challenging muthafucka. But in the end, you're just like everyone else that I fight. Dead. But don't worry about your little sister. She's pretty cute. I'll take good care of her. She's still a virgin? She won't be after I'm done with her. Nighty, night big brother."  
The sandslash shoved his claws into Derrick's throat and ripped it open. Blood started shooting out of it as Derrick breathed his last breath. The sandslash then turned around and walked over to where the seviper was strangling Valerie's body.

Tania kept swinging her feet wildly at her ninetails foe, until the ninetails body was fully engulfed herself in flames. The saiyan woman kicked her side, setting her leg in flames. Tania quickly ripped off her the lower part of her dress that was on fire. While Tania was distracted, the ninetails quickly rush towards her and wrapped all nine off her tails around her body squeezing her. The ninetails then blew a flame kiss towards Tania as she squeezed the life out of her.

Shae was shooting ki blasts rapidly at the mightyena until the mightyena released a super explosive wave, hitting and knocking down the Jamaican saiyan. The mightyena took the opportunity of this situation and pounced onto Shae. He placed his maw on Shae's throat and ripped it open. Blood stared spouting out of the saiyan's throat in the same manner as Derrick's.  
"No more annoying Jamaican," said the mightyena as he stood over the dying body.

After a few more blows the jagged edges of both their blades locked them together. Kadaj quickly used focus blast in his brother's chest sending him flying backwards. He then charged towards his brother but was surprised when Jax flipped around and used iron tail slicing Kadaj across his chest. A big gash opened there and blood started gushing out of it. Jax then nailed Kadaj in the chest with a giga impact sending Kadaj flying backwards. Jax then jumped over Kadaj downed body charging up a razor wind. When it was fully charged, Jax started to glare at Kadaj and growl.  
"Do it," said Kadaj, "Go ahead and kill your older brother. Avenge the deaths of our parents. Finish me off."  
Jax started to shrug.  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you still see me as family. I killed our parents for god's sakes. That should be enough to destroy our brotherly ties. I struck against your loved ones. Avenge them with my death."  
Jax suddenly began to look down as the razor wind started to dissipate. Kadaj then got back on his feet.  
"You're pathetic. You are weak just like everyone else. You had your chance to kill me and yet you blew it."  
"I…….can't kill you," said Jax, "Because even though you did the things you did. Your still my brother. Even though you don't see me as one. But by not killing you I proved one thing. Mom and Dad were right."  
"What?"  
"I am better than you. You extract your anger and revenge endlessly on every person that you come across. Even people who tried to protect and help you. By not killing you shows that I'm stronger than you. I don't hold to grudges and thoughts of revenge. I have the ability to move on unlike you. Even though I am not the one who will kill you. One day, that cruel heart of yours will taint the soul of someone who will." Jax began to smile at his brother.  
"SHUT UP!" bellowed Kadaj.  
"Humph. You're the weak one here. I pity your hateful soul. But, I forgive you for the deaths of our parents."  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kadaj violently slashed Jax chest with his scythe causing it to explode with blood coming out of it. But despite the pain, Jax kept on smiling as he fell to the ground.  
"STOP FUCKING SMILING AT ME. I AM NOT WEAK." He released a hyper beam at the head of Jax's dead body, totally eviscerating it.  
"I'll-I'll-I'll show you whose weak." He began to look left and right until he saw Rico, who was fending off the houndoom and the zangoose. "You! Prepare to die!" He charged a razor wind and shot it straight towards Rico.

Sheridan looked at Kadaj and saw the razor wind fly towards his master.  
"RICO!" he screamed. He turned around and blasted the arcanine away with a flash cannon knocking it down. He then began to dragon dash towards his master.

"Blast Cannon!" screamed Rico as he shot two ki blast cannons knocking the houndoom and zangoose away. He turned towards Kadaj seeing the razor wind heading towards him. It was too close for him to dodge. Rico's life began to flash before his eyes when he saw it coming towards him. When suddenly something red teleported right in front of the attack taking it full force. It was Sheridan who was standing in front of him breathing hard.  
"Good thing it was a normal attack," wheezed Sheridan. But the moment he said this he was showered with flamethrowers from the houndoom and zangoose.  
"NO!" screamed Rico as he charged towards the two pyro-maniacs but was stopped when the arcanine nailed him in the side with extremespeed, knocking the wind out of him. Kadaj jumped in with a flamethrower of his own helping the others barbecue the scizor. They finally stopped and Rico regained his wind and rushed towards his burnt ally.  
"Sheridan!" he screamed, but he received no answer. He turned around and saw his wife being choked to death by the ninetails.  
"TANIA!" He then looked over at his son's corpse and his daughter also being choked to death by the seviper with the sandslash who killed his son watching.  
"DERRICK! VALERIE." He then looked over to his downed absol companion and his brother, Shae.  
"JAX! SHAE!"  
He started to hold his head and began mumbling to himself in disbelief. The ground started to shake. He then arched his back and screamed to the skies, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
His body started to changes. He became bigger and brown fur started covering his body. The clothes he was wearing began to rip and fall off of Rico's gradually increasing body mass. His golden hair grew even longer and two large tufts of golden fur grew out of his side. His hands became huge gray paws. He grew to a height of 12' tall and revealed to be an entei.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rico the entei began to roar.  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed the houndoom, "He turned into a pokémon. And not just any pokémon. A fucking entei!"  
Rico charged towards the houndoom with his new body and started to pound him into the ground with his huge paws. The zangoose rushed forward and placed six kicks in Rico's skull, but the saiyan entei smacked him away easily with his arm sending him flying 50 yards. Kadaj looked towards the ninetails, sandslash, and seviper and screamed "Get your asses in there!"  
They obliged and charged towards Rico, but Rico retaliated with an earthquake knocking the advancing pokémon off their feet. The arcanine then tried to hit him with an extremespeed, but was negated by an explosive wave that sent him fifty feet in the air. Kadaj rushed forward and slashed at Rico's left leg leaving an opening in it and blood started to slowly flowing through it. Even though this happened, Rico still had face that was filled with anger. He looked as if nothing happened to him at all. Kadaj tried to repeat the same act with Rico's right leg, but was surprised when Rico jumped and stomped his foot on Kadaj's back rendering him motionless. Kadaj started to wail in pain. His allies helped him by grouping together and nailing Rico in the chest with seven hyper beams knocking the giant back. Kadaj then rolled out of harm's way.  
Rico got up releasing a hyper beam from his mouth the size of a two-story building totally decimating the area. Kadaj and his group barely escaped the blast. Shit, Kadaj thought, we can't seem to get any damage on him. He then turned around and saw, John, 20 yards away from them sitting in a fetal position. He quickly charged a razor wind and shot it at the boy. When Rico saw this, he disappeared and then reappeared over the boy shielding him from damage. He took the razor wind full force in the chest. It left a huge gash on it.  
"There!" yelled Kadaj, "Attack him there!"  
They all followed Kadaj's orders. The arcanine attacked first, landing an extremespeed right into the giant entei's chest. Rico grunted from the attack and swatted him away. The ninetails rushed and did a 9-hit iron tail combo (using all off her tails) right in Rico's chest. He grunted and backhand slapped her away. The mightyena came and shot a shadow ball right in Rico's chest. Rico grunted and shoved his hand into the mightyena's face, releasing a kiai cannon, and sending him flying. The sandslash, zangoose, seviper, and houndoom then rushed the giant. The sandslash used rollout, the zangoose used crush claw, the seviper used poison tail, and the houndoom used focus punch. All of these attack nailing Rico right in the chest. Rico staggered backwards and started breathing heavily. He then gave a big roar and went back on the offensive. He grabbed the sandslash and kicked it away like a soccer ball. He grabbed the seviper, spun around with it and flung him straight into the downed sandslash. He grabbed the zangoose by the face swung his arm around a few times with him and slammed him into the ground. He then shoved his fist into the houndoom releasing a ki blast wave in his chest sending him flying 30 yards away. Kadaj took advantage of this. He sneaked up under Rico, jumped up in front of Rico and began to slash rapidly at his chest. Kadaj went into a fury and slashed the entei's chest with his scythe a total of 21 times. He dropped to the ground and began to breathe heavily. Rico staggered and then suddenly fell backwards, signaling his defeat.  
"Heh……heh, heh..," wheezed Kadaj, "Who's...weak now…little brother."  
He looked back towards Rico's fallen body to see it crawling towards John.

Johnathan had his head tucked between his legs and kept himself from looking at the dead bodies of his family  
"John."  
He heard something growl over him, something that sounded similar to his father. He looked up and saw a giant bloody entei, on its knees leaning his body over his, shading him from the moonlight.  
"Are….you okay," Rico growled. John shivered a nod towards his dying father. "Promise me something."  
"What……..Dad?" John began to cry.  
"Regardless…..of what you see here………tonight. Not all pokémon……are evil. Promise……me…..you won't seek….revenge on them. Promise me……you won't hate them……for what was done here. There are just…….as many good pokémon in the world….as there are evil. I lived my……whole life…..trying to prove that to people…..around the world. The real reason I adopted you was because…….you were the grandson…….of my mentor. I was meaning to……….tell you this earlier……….but I never had the time. His name………..was-." Rico fell dead using up the last of the energy in his body talking to his adopted son. John got up and started to shake Rico's body.  
"Daddy!" he began to scream, "DADDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!"  
"Humph that's the end of that soap opera," said Kadaj.  
"You……..you bastard…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." John hair stood up on its end and turned golden. His eyes became green. John had finally transformed into a super saiyan. He rushed towards Kadaj but swatted to the ground like a toy.  
"Hah, pathetic," said Kadaj, "You would have to go up two more levels to even be able to touch me. What makes you think you can beat me being just a super saiyan." John got back up and charged towards Kadaj again. Kadaj grabbed him by the shirt and began to smack him rapidly in the face while laughing. He then slammed John's body straight into the ground causing John to drop the super saiyan state. He then placed his foot on John's chest.  
"Goddamn Cunt," said the houndoom as he held his chest while walking back into the area, "My chest feels like heartburn after that attack. Good thing that fucker is dead." The other pokémon walked into the area.  
"Well boys," said the ninetails, "Looks like its mission accomplished."  
"Yeah," said the seviper, "Wait. That little shit's alive. I'll take care of that." The seviper raised its tail, aiming to decapitate the little boy. But was stopped when Kadaj stomped in front of the seviper.  
"Don't you waste your fucking blade on this weak shit!" he exclaimed, "I got plans on what I'm gonna do to our fresh made super saiyan. He went up a level and came at me with revenge in his eyes. I think he earned his right to live."  
"Earned his right to live? What the fuck are you talking about? Don't tell me your getting soft on us."  
"Shut the fuck up, you slithering shit hose! I said I had plans for him you deaf fuck. This guy was important to Rico and my brother. I'm not gonna kill him. We're not gonna kill him. He's escape death twice. I'll let him escape it again. But I think I'm gonna make this day the worst day of his life. His mother and sister are still alive?"  
The seviper and ninetails nodded.  
"Bring em over here we are gonna have some fun before we kill them." The ninetails and seviper went to their opponents and drag them in front of John.  
"Alright, Cheryll come here and hold this little shit. I wanna make sure he sees all of this." Kadaj exchanged places with Cheryll. Cheryll wrapped five of her tail around John keeping him subdued.  
"Rob! Come here we're gonna fuck his moms right in front of his eyes. Sonji! Lucius! You two get his sister." Kadaj and Rob(houndoom) approached John's mother, while Sonji(mightyena) and Lucius(sandslash) approached Valerie. Both females wailed s their soon to be rapists approached them.  
Cheryll looked towards the zangoose, seviper, and arcanine who distanced themselves from the scene.  
"You three aren't joining in?" she asked  
"It's not our style," answered the arcanine.  
"Okay. Suit yourselves."  
John began to close his eyes not wanting to see what was happening.  
"Pry open his fucking eyes. I want him to see this," said Kadaj.  
Cheryll listened to Kadaj and placed her fingers over John's eyes. She placed one finger over his eyelid and another under it to open them. And with that, Kadaj plunged himself in Tania's ass while Rob began to pound her pussy. Sonji and Lucius repeated the act with Sonji pumping into Valerie virgin pussy and Lucius plugging her right in her ass. Blood began to flow between Valerie's legs as Sonji violent tore through her hymen with his organ. They all rapidly humped their victims causing them to yell in pain.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" John began to scream, "STOP IT! PLEASE!" But John's pleas were ignored by the male assassins. After ten minutes of pain and torture, Kadaj and Rob released their loads in Tania. Tania unwillingly came as well, Sonji released his load in Valerie as Valerie released her first and last orgasm. However, Lucius, wasn't finished and he wasn't cuming either. Sonji removed his knot from Valerie's body, giving Lucius full assess to her body. He wrapped his arms around Valerie's waist and started to slam his giant rod harder and herder in her butthole. His powerful humps caused Valerie's body to shake violently in motion with his humps and bring tears to her eyes. Blood started leaking out of her ass, but Lucius kept on banging her. He was determined to shoot his cannon off in her. He grabbed her head and shoved it into the ground as he continued to hump her. He then let out a wail as he came inside her asshole. When he was finished cuming he removed his penis from her butt.  
"Alright, Lucius! Now that you are finally finished, bring that little slut over here."  
Lucius dragged Valerie over by her hair.  
"Good, now Johnny boy." The absol began to look back at the crying saiyan boy. "Say goodbye to your mother and your sister."  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he began to scream again. The absol took his scythe and decapitated Tania. Lucius followed the act and sliced off his sister's head. The ninetails let go of John, who collapsed to the ground in great sorrow.

"You guys wanna rest here?" asked Kadaj, "That big son of a bitch did take a lot out of us. And since Rico conveniently lives in a private area it'll be days before anyone figures out what happened here."  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement Kadaj's proposal.  
"Hey! You guys seem to be hungry. Why don't we eat the remains of our kills. We deserve it."  
The pokémon obliged, went to the fallen saiyans and began to eat them. Kadaj dragged Rico's gigantic body over in front of John and began eating his father in front of him. They were all finished eating one hour later. A traumatized Johnathan was back in a fetal position. Everyone began to leave the area but Kadaj who kept glaring at John's trembling body.  
"Come on, Kadaj," said Rob, "What the fuck is wrong?"  
"I'm not satisfied with this. I want him to fear us and every single pokémon that he comes in sight with."  
"What the do you suggest?" asked the zangoose.  
"We scar him, Jacobi. We scar him."  
"What?" asked the arcanine.  
"Each and every last one of us is gonna scar this little shit. Starting with you Majec."  
Kadaj went over to John, picked him up and ripped off his shirt.  
"Take off this piece of shit." Kadaj then tossed the boy to Majec(arcanine). Majec stared at Kadaj who stared back. Majec then sighed, opened up his jaw, and bit into John's left side. He used fire fang. John started to screaming in pain. Majec then removed his jaws revealing a big, nasty, bite with holes where his teeth went in. The skin around the bite was singed. Blood started to come out of the holes.  
"Here you go, Sonji," said Majec as he threw John's body to the mightyena. The mightyena then sunk his teeth into John's right side causing him to scream out again in pain. Blood started to come out the spots where his teeth went in as well.  
"Your turn, Cheryll," said Sonji as he tossed the saiyan to the nine tails. She took her paw, engulfed it in flames, and shoved it straight into John's gut. He started to scream loudly and twist in pain. She removed her paw from his gut. There were four holes in his stomach where her claws went through. Blood was coming out of them. The flesh was singed there too. This was placed right in between the two bite marks that Sonji and Majec gave the boy.  
"That was fun. Your turn, Sevier." She threw the boy to the seviper who flipped him on his back, took his tail-blade and slashed diagonally from his right shoulder down to his left side. Overlapping the bite marks the arcanine gave John. John was really screaming in pain now.  
"You don't know how long I wanted to do that. Here you go Lucius," said Sevier. Sevier tossed the boy to Lucius who caught him.  
"You stole my idea, you bastard," he told Sevier. He shoved his claw into John's left shoulder and slashed down diagonally to his right side, overlapping where Sonji bit him. John's screams kept echoing in the area.  
"Oh well he'll just have two slashes there. Here you go, Jacobi," said Lucius. He tossed the boy to the zangoose. He shoved his two large claws into John chest. John tried to scream again. But his voice was starting to die out from screaming so much. He removed them revealing two large holes. He then tossed the boy to Rob.  
"That's a pretty dangerous spot you choose their, Jacobi," said the houndoom.  
"I avoided his vital organs, Rob," answered Jacobi, "He'll still be alive."  
"Whatever." The houndoom took his claw and wrote the letter "R" in John's back with it.  
"R-uh, you betta remember me ya little bitch. The last ones for you, Kadaj." The houndoom chucked the boy towards Kadaj caught him and walked over to a tree.  
"Heh, heh, heh!" the sinister absol began to laugh, "I'll show you who's weak little brother. This little shit is weak. YOU HEAR ME, JOHNNY BOY. You're pathetic! No one will and ever could love someone as pitiful as you. Not anymore. When I'm done with you, no one will ever want anything to do with you. They'll all think you're cursed. Every person that loved you and you loved has died horribly. Leaving you alive. And every time someone neglects you and fucks with your minds. I want you to remember me." He placed John against the tree he was walking towards and backed away a little bit.  
"You'll never amount to anything in your miserable life. You're a loser! Just like the rest of those scums. Goodnight." He hacked back his scythe and sliced down diagonally across John's face.

John was now trembling in the chair. Tears started flowing down his face. The pokémon around him had faces filled with shock at John's tale.  
"J-J-John," stammered Tidus, "Holy shit! How the hell did you survive all that shit!"  
"My fucking recovery system, Tidus" cried John, "It always saves me."  
"No, that's not what I meant."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He means," Ken spoke up, "How were you able to take in all that and still be alive. Still be functioning like you are now. Most people would have been mentally incapacitated and most likely be living in a mental institution. This sort of stuff messes up your mind."  
"I-I-I don't know," replied John still crying.  
"John?"  
"What!"  
"Would you mind if I see the scars."  
"What! You don't believe me."  
"No! It's not that. I just…."  
"Here!" John jumped off the couch and threw off his T-shirt revealing his hidden scars. They were sealed with layers of skin, but could clearly still be seen. The burns, the cuts, the bite marks, everything. He began pointing at them as he spoke.  
"The bite marks from the two hounds from hell! The paw thrust from the nine tailed bitch! The stab wound from the zangoose!" He turned his body around and showed the rest of them.  
"The two slashes from the seviper and the sandslash! They are perpendicular to each other with the slash made from the sandslash quite bigger than the seviper! The "R" that bastard houndoom wrote in me! And last, but definitely not fuckin least! The slash that the absol put on my fuckin face that you have seen since day 1!"  
Ken started to cower under John's voice as it thundered through the room. Matter of fact, all the pokémon began to cower under John's voice. He dropped back to the couch and began trembling again. Star's claw then appeared in front of John's face. She was holding his T-shirt. John turned and began to look at Star. She had her sights set in the opposite direction of John.  
"Please, put it back on," she said. Her voice seemed to tremble a little while she said it. John listened to his older sister and put his T-shirt back on.  
"I'm sorry," she began to say, "If I knew it was that bad. I wouldn't have forced you to tell me."  
"No," answered John his voice began to creak again, "You guys had a right to know. I can't keep running from the past."  
Star got and slowly began to walk out the room.  
"Wait. Star."  
She turned around back towards him and said, "What is it?"  
"I'm not done."  
"You can't be fucking serious," said Elliot.  
"I am. I escaped death four times, not three. I was returned to the orphanage yet again. And just like Kadaj said, everyone was avoiding me. I had no hope of being adopted. But Ken's right, I wasn't mentally incapacitated but, there was something boiling inside me. It went through my body every time I looked outside the window. Every time I walked outside. Every time I wasn't in my bedroom."  
"You….started to hate pokémon," said Tidus.  
"Hate, Tidus. Hate. Hate is only one of the words. I despised, loathed, and dreaded pokémon and anything to do with them. All I wanted was a family! A FAMILY!" Tears began streaming down his face. "A father to tell me to keep my head up, a mother who would tuck me in my bed to go to sleep. A brother who would beat me up every time I touched one of his belongings. A sister who would tattle tale every time I did something wrong. A fuckin family! And every time I got one. They took them away from me. They made my life a living hell. I just wanted them all to die. I kept screaming why. WHY? Why did they have to destroy my life. They don't do it to their trainers. They don't do it to other people. Why do they have to come and destroy my happiness. It was like I was brought into this world just to suffer at the hands and mercy of pokémon. That hatred brought the nightmares of Kadaj and his group killing my family. The floatzels eating them alive. That hatred soon changed to fear. I became scared of each and every pokémon that crossed my path. Only thinking of the doom they would bring to me. Hell you could drop a fucking caterpie in front of me and I would have ran away from it as if it was a rampaging gyarados. There was only one person at the orphanage that fell for me. Her name was Aeris Beinsgard. Her father, Rufus Beinsgard was the owner of the Beinsgard Orphanage. She was the manager of the orphanage. She was the one who was able to salvage my father's pendant and give it too me. A year had passed when suddenly our orphanage was attacked by pokémon. It seems someone had ordered the destruction of the orphanage."

The Beinsgard Orphanage was four stories high and had a total of 120 rooms in it. It was located in the heart of Ikibo city. It had a playground consisting of slides, swings, and jungle gyms for the younger orphans. They had computers and video game consoles for the older group. They also had a backyard swimming pool. It was 5:00 in the morning when the front door of the orphanage suddenly exploded. A group of pokémon consisting of eons, sneasels, scythers, lucarios, and sandslashes burst inside the orphanage. The employees that lived at the orphanage were the first to die. Flamethrowers, ice beams, razor leaves and all other attacks were used to incapacitate the workers bringing them to their deaths. The group of pokémon went up the stairs and started killing the orphans as well. Orphans ranging from the ages of 5-16 were killed. Aeris was upstairs and she was trying to get the children to move to the roof. They had a swimming pool directly behind the building. They were gonna jump out of the building and into the swimming pool. It may have been a dangerous route. But it was the only way they would be able to escape from the rampaging pokémon. John was on the second floor. He only had one friend and his name was Joshua Lucas. They were the same age and were sleeping in the same room. When they woke up from the loud explosion, they left the room and a bunch of older kids ran after them and went towards the stairs. They were all about to all go down the stairs to investigate the explosion when loud screams were heard from the first floor. Sounds of people being murdered reverberated throughout the house. Then suddenly a flareon appeared at the bottom of the steps connecting the first floor to the second. It stared at the group of kids with unblinking eyes.  
It then released a large flamethrower from its mouth nearly touching the kid that was in front of the group. This got everybody running from the steps in fear.  
"GET UPSTAIRS! NOW!"  
The voice came from upstairs and it sounded a little like Aeris. All of the children on the second floor obeyed and started heading for the stairs. The flareon had jumped up the stairs with a scyther and three sneasels behind him. They started charging towards the group of children as they rushed towards the stairs. The flareon had snatched a thirteen year old boy, grabbed him by the head and ripped it off his shoulders spouting blood all over the place. A scyther ran forward and sliced a sixteen year old girl with an X-scissor attack. One of the sneasel nailed a fourteen year old boy in the back with an ice beam attack and decimated his body with a slash attack. The remaining sneasels were rushing towards John and Josh who were almost at the stairwell. It seems like they were gonna make it until these two gigantic shadow-like paws (they looked like sneasels paws gone super-sized) grabbed Josh by the legs and began pulling them. Josh hit the ground and was dragged backwards. John grabbed Josh's arm with one hand and the rail from the stairwell in the other. John looked back to see what was pulling Josh but was surprised to see a large wall of darkness was covering what used to be the second floor hallway. The large sneasel paws were emitting from the wall. The paws started pull harder, causing John to fall on the ground with Josh. They both began sliding towards the shadow wall until John quickly grabbed a pillar (there were thin pillars in the hallways near the wall, connecting the ceiling of the second floor with the ground of the second floor).  
"JOHN! PLEASE! DON"T LET ME GO!" Josh began to scream frantically.  
"I WON'T!" screamed back John.  
The paws kept pulling Josh harder and harder, causing John's body to stretch. Veins were popping on his arms and skull.  
Both boys began to scream. The paws were literally stretching them. Then suddenly the paws let go of Josh's legs, stretched forwards and grabbed Josh's whole body, ripping Josh from John's grip.  
"JOOOHHHHNNNNAAAAAATHHHHANNNN!" Josh screamed as he was pulled through the dark wall.  
"JOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHUUUAAAAA!" John screamed back as he saw his friend being pulled through the wall.  
Loud screams and blood splattering was heard on the other side of the wall. He began to cry. The shadow paw grew out of the wall again and reached for John, but John was suddenly pulled out of its reach. John turned around to see who was pulling him away. It was Aeris. She pulled him to his feet and tugged him up the stairs. When they cleared to the third floor, the dark wall disappeared and revealed two sneasels covered in blood and body of a dismembered Joshua Lucas. The flareon charged past them towards the stairs. The sneasels soon followed him.

The children were jumping off the roof into the pool. Aeris just burst through the door on the roof, tugging John behind her. She turned around and slammed the door shut behind her. She quickly grabbed a crate and placed it in front of the door blocking it. She picked up another crate and placed it on top of the other one fully blocking the door. They went to the edge facing the pool.  
"John! Quick! Jump into the pool."  
"I don't want too."  
"What! Don't you want to live?"  
"No! I don't. I have nothing to live for. Everyone that I love keep dying. I can't take it anymore. I just wanna die!"  
Aeris slapped John in face and grabbed him by his arms.  
"You listen to me. I don't ever want you to say that ever again. You hear me. Have you already forgotten what you promised me."  
John remained silent.  
"You promised me that you would never give up until you have found your nakama. If you still want loved ones, than think of me as one."  
Banging was heard from the roof door.  
"Now go!" She grabbed John and threw him off of the roof, over the pool. When she did the door behind her was incinerated by a flamethrower. John fell down, straight into the pool. He fell deep in the water and quickly resurfaced. He swam to the edge of the pool and got out. He looked up and saw Aeris jump off the roof. But to his horror, he also saw the flareon standing at the edge of the roof. The flareon shot a fire blast at Aeris's airborne body, inflaming it. Aeris's burning body then shot into the pool. Steam was produced from the pool where she landed.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he began to scream. He started to cry. Suddenly, Aeris burst out of the water in front of him. All of her body and skin was burnt off except her face. It was still natural.  
"John," she said weakly, "You………must find your………nakama…… please……….it would…..make me happy……to see you……happy." And with that, Aeris closed her eyes and fell into the pool.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" John began to scream. He immediately turned super saiyan. He was surrounded by the flareon, sneasels and other pokémon who attacked the orphanage.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He kept screaming. He began to illuminate the whole area with his ki.

"And that's all I remembered," said John, "After that I passed out. I woke up in my favorite place in the whole wide world. The hospital. If you wanna know what happened at the orphanage after that. I can't really say. The people said that a huge lugia came out of nowhere and defeated the whole group of pokémon. They said it must have been the guardian of Ikibo Island. I don't believe that bullshit. If it was really the guardian of Ikibo than it would have came before all those people died."  
When John was finally finished telling his story, he looked like a person with a serious case of insomnia. He had his arms cradled around his legs while he sitting in the chair and began rocking back and forth. Faces of disbelief filled the room.  
"Star. Why is it that everybody that I love keep dying. Why. WHY!"  
He began to cry again. Star scooted over to John and embraced his smaller body.  
"Don't worry, John," she tried to say soothingly, "You have us now."

Later on that evening, something strange happened. At 9:30, there was a loud knock on the door. Bernard answered it, but the moment he opened the door, he quickly slammed it. Elliot and Tidus happened to be walking in the area and decided to go over to Bernard to see what the problem was.  
"What's happenin, Bernard?" asked Elliot.  
"Two of those muthafuckin bloodthirsty fiends are at the door!" answered Bernard hysterically, "That's what's happenin."  
Elliot looked at Tidus. Tidus nodded and ran back to get the other pokémon. Elliot opened the door to see Ricky and Henry standing in front of it.  
"Uhhhh," Ricky began to say, "Hi, Elliot."  
Elliot closed the door, then opened it, closed the door, and then opened it again. He then repeated the act one more time.  
"What are you doing?" asked Henry.  
"I'm tryin to figure out if this shit is real or not," said Elliot, "Am I really looking at the two snitches, who are mainly the cause over some of the grief in this house. Am I looking at the two muthafuckas that told his leader everything about John just so that he could fuck with his mind? AM I?!"  
They both began to cower down before Elliot (even though they were taller than him).  
"No, I'm not lookin at the snitches. I'm lookin at tonight's dinner. Baked murkrow and roasted linoone."  
"Jesus Christ," said Henry in a scared tone. He looked towards his best friend. "I told you this would end badly."  
"Elliot," said Star who came back with Tidus and the others(except John) to the front door. "Who is it."  
"The snitches," replied Elliot, "Muthafuckin stool pigeons."  
"You two." Elliot moved out the way letting Star come into the doorway. "What do you want? I'm not gonna let you terrorize John any longer. Didn't I make it clear last time. I'm killing anyone who comes here."  
"You don't understand!" Ricky finally burst out, Star began to glare at him. Ricky closed his eyes shut and said, "We left Jason's crew!"  
"So," Maraina said, "You finally grew balls and left your antagonist. You expect us to believe that from weak-minded fools like you. What, Jason sent y'all to be inside men."  
"No, we really left Jason's crew! We don't wanna be with him ever again! He's just like John said. He didn't care and never will care for us."  
"And you think John will?"  
"We're….just hoping for the same relationship that you have with him. We never seen anyone else stand up for Eric besides, Star. And you guys lived with him for a short period of days and he came out and cursed Jason for beating him like he was his little brother. If what happened to Eric, happened to us. Jason would have just laughed and called us pussies. We…..want the same connection that John made with you!"  
Star and Maraina took awhile to collect the words Ricky just spoke. Then Star finally said, "Fine," She turned around and walked inside the house, "You're free to come in. Bernard! Go round up your fellow workers and prepare rooms for the guests." (During the past few days, Ken taught everyone how to speak the English language).  
"First the young punk and now the spiked bitch wants to order me around," mumbled Bernard.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh! Nothing, mistress Star. I'll get right to it."  
"Wait," said Henry, "There is more of us."  
"What?" said Star. She signaled for Bernard to stay. Bernard began to sigh.  
"Well some of the pokémon from the other groups decided to come too. Come on!"  
Henry and Ricky walked into the house. Suddenly a group of pokémon rushed into the house. They all came from different groups. From Christian's group: Max and Emma (explouds), Nate (Hariyama), Joey (aipom). From Kenji's group: Rico (golduck), Wave (poliwrath, Tyler (quagsire), Joel (dragonite). From Zachary's group: Mark (lickitung). And from Jason's group: Katy (bayleef), Pierce (nidoking), and Belle (nidoqueen). Psymon's group remained untouched.  
"Aw shit," said Bernard. He didn't need a translator to see what was going on here.  
"That's even more work for you, Bernard," said Maraina, "Now get your ass to it."  
"Fucking bipolar bitch."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, mistress Maraina. I am just heading to get the job done. Yes." Bernard began to sprint up the stairwell.  
"I'ma kill that Indian."  
"Give it a rest, Maraina," replied Star.  
"Whatever."  
"Now come on and meet your little brother," beckoned Star as she headed towards the living room.  
"Little brother?" asked Mark.  
"When you join this group, you become part of our nakama."  
The group of pokémon started to follow Star into the room. Ricky and Henry followed as well, but stopped when they saw Erika and Cassie smiling at them.  
"What's up with the faces," asked Ricky.  
"Oh, we're the ones who will be responsible," answered Erika.  
"Responsible for what?" asked Henry.  
If you betray, cross, or even make our little brother shed a single tear," said Cassie. She began to smile. Her body became engulfed with flames. "We'll be the ones responsible of killing you." She let the flames die down and she and Erika slowly walked away.  
"Well Ricky," said Henry with a scared face, "We're going to die here."  
"Well Henry," said Ricky, "It's better to die here than live with that jerk, Jason."

John kept flipping through the channels on his T.V. set. Ken was meditating besides him. When suddenly Star entered the room with a large group of pokémon. They all belonged to the other groups.  
"What are they doing here, Star?" asked John drearily in a low tone, "They come to destroy my life. Tell them don't worry about it. The foundation of my life became crippled a long time ago."  
"No, John," replied Star, "There not here to do that."  
"Then what are they here for?"  
"Say hello to the new members of our nakama, John,"  
John mouth slumped open in utter surprise from the statement that Star made.


End file.
